


{Completed} Yugioh x Reader

by White_Rabbit25



Category: Yugioh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 60,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rabbit25/pseuds/White_Rabbit25
Summary: Here are some cute little Yugioh x Reader one-shots from my wattpad! Hope you enjoy!





	1. Other writing sites

Here is a Yugioh x Reader from my Wattpad account! I hope that you all enjoy the small one-shots that I wrote and hope that you enjoyed my writing!

Here is my writing accounts if you ever want to reach out to me and request a story!

https://www.wattpad.com/user/Wonderland-Wanderers

https://www.quotev.com/FairyTailDragonSlayer101

https://wonderland-wanderers.tumblr.com

Hope you guys enjoy the story!

IF you wish to see the pictures that go along with some chapters, please pop over to my Wattpad version to see the pictures!


	2. Yami Yugi x Apocalyptic Nightmare! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader in this story, is a monster from a card that Yami has. She is strong enough to come from the card on her own will and stay in the human world for as long as she wants too. In this one, she is known as the Apocalyptic Nightmare Dragon. She has an outstanding attack point of 7800 and a defense of 5500. She doesn't allow anyone to take her card unless she deems them ok.

Her heart pounded as she watched the person she loved, glare down at her. "I could never see you as a human. You're nothing but a monster." Her heart fell apart as the word monster, left his lips. Her body crumbled as she dropped to her knees. Her dragon like tail wrapped around her legs as she pressed her hands against her face. She looked up when she heard him removing something from his pocket. Her eyes widened when he held her card out. She reached up and took the card. "Don't come near me again." He said and walked away.

Here We go  
Welcome to my Funeral  
Without you  
I don't even have a pulse  
All alone it's dark and cold  
With every move I die 

Here I go this is my confessional  
A lost cause nobody can save my soul  
I am so delusional  
With every move I die

I have destroyed our love its gone  
Payback is sick its all my fault

She shivered and looked up. 'Great.' She thought. Raining. It seemed to happen every time she was rejected by the person she seemed to love with all her heart. Her wings lifted themselves up to shield her from the rain. Once she found cover in a game shop, she sighed and walked to the farthest corner and sat down on the floor. "You ok miss?" A baritone voice was heard, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a boy with spiky purple hair with yellow bangs looking down at her with concern in his dark purple eyes.

She looked down and wiped what tears she had falling down her cheeks. "Ya. Just......worn out. I'll leave in a few minutes." She said. Her tail had curled itself behind her and her wings blended in with her shirt she was wearing. The boy narrowed his eyes but nodded his head anyway. "If you need anything, just let me know. My name is Yami by the way. You may or may not see my younger twin run around." He said. She looked up and nodded her head. "Y/N." She said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Y/N." He said and walked away.

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it (losing it) [x3]  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm Losing it (losing it) [x3]  
With every move I die 

When did I become such a hypocrite  
Double life, lies that you caught me in  
Trust me I'm paying for it  
With every move I die  
On the floor I'm just a zombie  
Who I am is not who I wanna be  
I'm such a tragedy  
With every move I die 

Her heart began to flutter when she saw the young boy again. He noticed her staring and smiled. Waving her over and calling her name. She walked over to them and smiled. She opened her mouth to greet the many friends that Yami and Yugi, who she later learned that night she had met Yami, the person she had being hurt by grabbed her arm, yanking her away from them. "Don't you idiots see?! She isn't human." He yelled.

Y/N began panicking and trying to get away. Tears cascaded down her cheeks when her wings and tail appeared. Horns grew on the top of her head, as her nails stretched into claws. Her teeth changed to sharp, pointed dragon teeth. Her outfit changed to accommodate to the change in her human body. People gasped before backing away and running away screaming.

Yami was furious. "What the hell?!" He screamed. The male that had done this laughed. "You and your little friends should also be running away in terror shouldn't you?" He asked. Yami and Yugi glared at the male. "No. She is part of our family. She a friend to us. We are NOT going to run away. Not from her." Yugi said. The other's nodded in agreement.

I have destroyed our love its gone  
Payback is sick its all my fault

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it (losing it) [x3]  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm Losing it (losing it) [x3]  
With every move I die

She turned her head the minute she heard their words. Her tears continued to fall but for a different reason now. She turned her body and began walking towards them when the male grabbed her arm. "You are not to go over there. If you do, I will never consider loving you." He said. She stopped walking. Without turning her head she whispered, "You already said loud and clear that you didn't want to be around a monster like me."

She ripped her arm from his grip and walked over to the other's. Yami smiled and held his arms open. "You don't have to worry about being alone anymore. You have all of us by your side." Yami said wrapping his arms around her. Yugi nodded. "Don't forget big brother, Yami." Yugi said pointing a finger up in the air and closing one eye and sticking his tongue out. Yami groaned causing everyone to laugh. Y/N looked around the group of friends and smiled brightly. "Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around Yami's waist and hugging him tightly.

This is it  
And now you're really gone  
this time  
Never once thought  
I'd be in pieces left behind

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it (losing it) [x3]  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm Losing it (losing it) [x3]  
With every move I die 

{Time Skip}

Y/N snorted as that memory slipped into her mind. Yami turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What was the snort for?" He asked walking over to his girlfriend and sitting at the table. Her tail lazily wagged side to side. "The day we all met for the first time. I am still really surprised that you didn't get scared that I was a monster from a card." She said. Yami scrunched his nose and shook his head.

"I wouldn't care if you where born from a pond in the middle of the forest. He had no right to hurt you like that and had not reason to ruin your chance of making friends. I don't care that you are from a card. A powerful card might I add. It doesn't matter to me. I love you for who you are and that's all that matter's to me." Yami said.

"You really know how to make me feel better."

"I have to know this stuff. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't."

"Yami."

"Yes Y/N?"

"You are a complete dork."

"Your dork my love."

Y/N shook her head laughing. Yami smiled and stood from the chair. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I love you Yami." She whispered laying her head against his shoulder. He smiled and nuzzled into her hair. "I love you too." He said. He smiled as he remembered the day he found her shivering and sniffing in the corner of the game shop. That day, brought him, not only a great and powerful card, but a friend, and a girlfriend. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Word Count: 1310


	3. Crimson Sky Dragon! Reader x Atem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader in this story, will be the sister of Slifer. She is the Crimson sky dragon that Yugi and Yami used in their previous battles when everything got to hard. She get's shrunk and proceeds to act silly and lay on top of Atem's head.

Atem sighed. "Where did she go?" He said out loud. "Where did Who go my king?" Seth asked bowing. "Y/N. Slifer's sister. The little dragon keeps running away from me and it's getting annoying now." He said. Seth began sweating. Atem narrowed his eyes. "Why are looking so pale? Did you see a ghost or do you know where Y/N is?" He asked. Seth swallowed. "Um.......well you see your highness...." He was interrupted when a small Crimson dragon flew into the back of his head and straighten its back. "Hi ya Atem!" She said. Atem felt his eyes twitch.

"Seth." He said in a warning tone. "What happened to her?" He asked. Seth sighed. "We were experimenting and she got in the way and her dragon shrunk and now Slifer is furious with us and refuses to talk to you and anyone until she is back to her normal self." Seth said gulping for air. Atem stared at the tiny dragon and sighed. She looked up to see him bending down to pick her up when she jumped up and laid upside down on his head, covering half his face with her dragon snake like body and her ta wrapping around his arm. "Blep." Exited her mouth as she stuck her tongue out. Atem had his hand on the bottom of her tail to try and pull her down but was stunned at her action.

"Y/N. What are you doing?" He asked looking up with the eye that wasn't covered. Y/N snorted. "I'm tired. Your head looked really comfortable." She said. He snorted before letting a laugh escape his throat. "We need to get you back to your normal human half dragon self or your brother is going to kill us, and I mean literally, he will kill us." Atem said managing to get the small dragon off his head. Y/N pulled her nose back before snuggling into his arms. She may be a human half dragon hybrid to others, but that does not mean she can find someone to fall in love with. She had fallen in love with Atem when she first met him. Then again, her brother wanted to see her reaction.

{Time Skip}  
Slifer stared down at his sister and growled. "I want her back to her normal self Atem. I can't take her home and let Mom see her like this." He growled. Atem nodded his head and turned to Seth and the others. "Is it ready?" He asked. They nodded. "Y/N. Where are you?" Atem said looking around for the Crimson dragon. She flew over to him and perched herself on his shoulder. "You called your highness?" She asked smiling at him. He nodded and hand her a drink of the stuff Seth and his followers had made. Her dragon was a massive fire breathing dragon that could rival any other dragon. 

Her dragon reverted to her normal size. She may be the sister of Slifer, but she does look like him. She was a lot bigger then Slifer. Maybe not length wise, but height wide, yes. She terrified the living day lights out of everyone in the palace the first time she arrived here with Slifer. Then again, who wouldn't be. She was a massive dragon and was very protective of Atem and his kingdom. Her eyes were always looking for someone that was threatening.

Her powerful jaws would snap open and shut when she was furious. She did that in front of the Pharaoh, even though it scared the life of him, he still held his ground. She glared at him before jumping when he kissed her nose. Her wings opened up the minute he kissed her nose. Her eyes softened as she allowed her human form to appear before him. He smiled and hugged her tightly. "You are just as beautiful as you are a dragon." he said. Y/N blushed and gently punched his shoulder. "Ya right." She said. "Would a song convince you?" He asked. Her ears perked up. 

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you

He began singing. He gently pushed her back until she was siting on the stairs that led to his throne room. Her hair draped itself across her shoulder and covered one eye. She watched him sing and dance to his heart's content. He wanted to see her smile and blush. He believed the one thing that made him fall in love with her, was her blush. He thought it was adorable. He loved it.

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too 

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Her sparkling dark blue eyes followed his movements with wonder. She not understand what humans do in their daily life, but she was sure willing to learn. She wanted to know more. She wanted to understand why he showed her so much love and care when she was something that his kind never imagined coming near, let alone talking to one. She was mesmerized by him.

Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight... 

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I wanna make you feel wanted 

He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his left arm around her waist and held her right hand with his hand. He began twirling around with her becoming intrigued in the movement. "Let me show you how to dance." He said smiling down at her. Her heart melted at the sight of his smile. She figured out this feeling she was having. It was: Love. Her eyes closed and she pressed her head against his chest and allowed him to move her body they way he did.

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted 

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted

Word count: 1200


	4. Single Mother! Reader x Kaiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is a single mother and seeks help from an old friend. Kaiba happens to be that old friend of hers.

Y/N smiled as she walked home. Her hands full of food and treats as she was getting ready to celebrate her son's birthday. She pulled into the driveway and walked to the front door. What she heard behind that closed door, will haunt her forever. Her husband was screaming and yelling at her son. She heard a loud slap and a blood curdling scream. She opened the door and threw the bags of food and her husband. He turned and looked at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He screamed at her. Y/N glared at him and grabbed her son.

She walked to the car and placed her son in the back seat. "What am I doing? I'm getting a divorce and a restraining order on you. You are not allowed to see my son anymore." She growled. The look vanished from his eyes and he stared at her like she had kicked him in the stomach. "You.......you can't just leave me." He said staring at her and the boy. Y/N sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry. It's over." She said and climbing into the car and drove off.

She looked at the ring on her finger and tore it off. Her heart broke into more pieces then it should have. "Mommy? Where are we going?" Her son asked playing the seat belts next to him. She looked at him through the mirror and sighed. "I am going to see if my first ever friend from high school will let me and you crash at his place til I can find a job and get some money." She said. She saw her little boy nod. She prayed and hoped that he would let her stay with her son.

{Time Skip: KC corp}

She pulled into the parking lot of the tall sky scrapper. Her heart pounded in her ears. She took a deep breath and picked her son up. He smiled and nuzzled into his mother's neck. She smiled and walked into the building. A man in a nice looking suit stopped her. "I'm sorry miss but you can't...." "Y/N?!" A voice interrupted the security guard. "I know her. You can go back to your post now." Mokuba said smiling up at the girl.

"It's nice to meet you again Mokuba. How are you?" She asked. The boy smiled and started talking about different events that happened before she had showed up. She sighed as she listened to him with wonder and amazement. "He misses you, ya know that right?" Mokuba said staring up at the girl with sad eyes. "He hasn't been the same since you married that man." He continued. She felt guilt raise in her chest. Her heart began to hurt. She caused him that much pain?

"Is he doing ok now?" She asked. Mokuba shook his head. "No. He isn't. He's always in a bad mood now." Mokuba said looking down. Y/N sighed and cradled her sleeping son. "I'll let him know that you are here. Wait in the lobby ok/" Mokuba said looking up at her. She smiled and nodded her head. She walked towards a couch near the wall and laid her son on the couch. She wrapped her arms around her self as she looked at the pictures that hung on the wall.

She heard shoes squeaking on the ground as the person was running towards them. A pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug as the person's head pressed into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder and allowed herself to cry. Kaiba looked up to see her son sleeping on the couch, but he did notice the mark on the kids face. "What happened to him?" He asked pulling away from her.

Y/N bursts into tears as she remember's the sound. She sinks to her kneels and covers her face. Kaiba kneels down and places his hands on her shoulders and pulls her into his chest. He doesn't really know what to do since he really isn't the best in comforting other's. For her though, he would go through Hell and back to see her smile again. He rested his chin on her head and allowed her to sob freely.

"Now, tell me what happened." He said sternly. Y/N retold what she had witnessed and cried again eventually passing out in Kaiba's arms. Kaiba snarled at the mention of the man's name. He called one of his security guards to take the child to his office as he took Y/N to his office as well. "Lay the boy with his mother. She needs her rest, and so does he." Kaiba said. The man nodded his head and placed the boy on the couch next to his mother.

After watching her and her son sleep for what seemed like hours, Kaiba walked over to them and gently shook Y/N's shoulder's. "Y/N, it's time to wake up. We are going home. Come one." He whispered. Y/N opened her eyes and yawned. She stretched her tired muscles and looked over to see Kaiba's face close to her's. She didn't hesitate and lend forwards till her lips had gently pressed against his. She knew what she was doing and didn't mind it at all. Kaiba's eyes widened in shock before he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Once they pulled away, he panted as he looked at her with a shocked expression. "What was that for?" He asked. "The mistake of not going out with you." She said looking up at him with sincere smile. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked at her with a bright smile etching itself onto his face. " I can't believe that you are really here." He whispered. She pouted and looked up at him. "What do you mean?" She asked. He ran his finger's through his hair and sat next to her. "You were married and I didn't want to interfere with that." He said.

She snorted and pulled his hand over to her and intertwined his finger's with her's. "I should have waited for you to ask me that question instead of him then ." She whispered and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and laid his head on her head. "I love you." He whispered. She smiled.

"I love you too."

Word count: 1067


	5. Yusei x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusei and reader are married.

Y/N checked herself in the mirror to make sure that she had everything on and smiled at her reflection. She use to stare at it in disgust because all she saw where the negatives about her body. She saw nothing worth smiling about. That is, until she met Yusei Fudo. He showed her what there was to love about her body. He showed her that he didn't care if she had a thin frame or a huge frame. He gave her rides on his duel runner and smiled every time she laughed.

She smiled for the first time in four years. To him, her smile was everything. He loved it. Her cherished it. He made sure that he got to see that smile everyday he saw her. So, he made the biggest step of his life. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" He asked her. She stared at him as tears fell from her eyes. She nodded her head before screaming yes out.

"Yes. A million times yes!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She smiled happily and buried her face in his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad that you said yes." He whispered and kissed her.

{Time Skip}

She smiled as she flipped through the memory book. She placed a hand on her now showing belly and smiled brightly. Yusei was currently finishing up the last little bit of work that he had before heading home. She flipped through the book and smiled. She remembered the day that Jack was the last person to find out about the marriage. She chuckled a bit. She loved that memory the most out of the other memories that she had.

She closed the book when she heard the front door open. "I'm home! Hows my sweet queen?" Yusei asked dropping his briefcase and bending down to kiss his wife. Y/N giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her nose to his. "I am doing fine." She said. Her grin never leaving her face. Yusei smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. "How is our princess doing?" He asked before kneeling down and snuggling close to her stomach. 

Y/N giggled. "She is doing just fine. I just had my monthly check-up and the doctor said that everything is alright. The baby is health and her heart beat is where it should be." Y/N said. Yusei grinned and plopped down next to her. He yawned and eventually laid down on her lap. His face was towards her stomach, his arms wrapped around her waist.

She ran her finger's through his hair and closed her eyes. Her eyes opened when she felt a siring pain in her stomach. She groaned and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Yusei!" She called out. Not hearing an answer right away made her panic. "YUSEI!" She yelled again. This time, she heard him call back. "What's the matter?" He whispered standing up from the computer chair and walking over to her.

Before she could answer, the same pain made her double over. Yusei knew this sign all to well and grabbed the back and grabbed his phone. "What do you want?" Jack's angry voice replied over the line. Yusei wanted to so badly call him a name but his sister was in pain. "Get your butt out of bed now! Your sister is about to go into labor and I don't have the best vehicle for her." Yusei calmly said over the phone.

He heard Jack swear, drop the phone multiple times, before hanging up. He shook his head and returned to his wife's side. A moment later, they heard Jack pull into the driveway. Yusei picked Y/N up and walked to the door. Jack was on the front porch holding the door open as Yusei walked out with his sister. Jack winced when Y/N yelped in pain. "How far did the doctor say you where Y/N?" Jack asked. Y/N looked down and winced.

"That I should be expecting contractions very soon. I am in the last trimester anyway. I just didn't....." She groaned in pain when another contraction passed by. "I just didn't think it would happen now." She said. Yusei placed her in the front seat and climbed in the back as Jack climbed in before turning the car on and speeding to the hospital. Yusei was panicking on the inside but was not going to let it show because he didn't want his wife to panic anymore then she already is.

Yusei grabbed his phone when it started vibrating in his pocket. His eyes widened. 'What is the kings of the games texting me for? I never game him my number?' Yusei thought. As he read through the message that the siblings had sent him, he almost started crying. Those three brother's where something else. 

Hey Yusei, Yami, Atem, and I just wanted to make sure that you and your wife are doing ok. I know it's strange to be getting a text from me and my brother's when you really haven't met us in person. Just so you are aware, Jack is an old friend of Kaiba's and he was the one that got your number and gave it to us. I hope that doesn't creep you out. Hope Y/N is doing ok. We heard that she is pregnant and we wanted to see how she was doing! Let us know if there is anything that you would like us to help with!

Yusei looked at the picture and laughed. "They really are the best." He muttered. He sent a message back say that he would let them know if there was something that they could do for him and his wife. He did tell them that she was in labor and that they were at the hospital getting everything taken care of. The next text from the Muto brother's sent Yusei in a heart attack. Then, I guess the three of us are coming down to see you, your wife and your baby. Yusei wanted to jump for joy, but being in a hospital made that quite hard to do that. "Jack, The Muto brother's are coming down to see me, the wife, and the baby! Do you know how exciting that is for me and Y/N? She loves those three and watches them battle all the time. This will be a dream com true for her." He said making Jack laugh.

"That's true. She does love those three boys, but she loves you the most or she wouldn't have married you. Don't forget that." Jack said giving Yusei a friendly punch on the shoulder. Yusei grinned and sat down on the chair before being called into the room with his wife. Jack turned his head when he heard three pairs of shoes squeaking on the hospital floor. Yugi, Yami, and Atem smiled at Jack and waved.

{Time skip}  
Yusei walked out of the room and noticed the three Muto brother's smiling at him. "What gender is the baby?" Atem asked. His eyes sparkling at the mention of the baby. Yusei laughed. "The gender of the baby is male. I do have a picture of Y/n and the baby of my phone if you want to see it." Yusei said pulling out his phone and flipping to the photo and handing it to Atem. 

Atem, Yami, and Yugi stared at the picture and smiled. "He is so cute!" Yugi said. Yusei smiled. The doctor walked out. "Yusei, can I speak to you for a second. It's about your wife." He said. All of them looked at the doctor. Yusei panicked. He walked over to the doctor and was talking to the doctor while the other's tried to listen in on the conversation. "Your wife will have to stay here for a while. She seems to be a little sick after giving birth to the baby, but nothing serious has happened. Sorry if I scared you." The doctor said patting the boy on the back, before walking to his next appointment.

"What happened?" Jack asked. Yusei sighed. "He just said that she is a little sick and needs to stay here for a while. He also said that its nothing to worry about so everything is going to be fine." Yusei said smiling at them. "That's good." Jack said sighing and sitting down on the bench. A nurse walked out of the room and smiled at the five men. "Alright, everything is ready for visitors. Yusei, are they hear to visit your wife and child?" She asked. Yusei nodded. "Let's go guys. Y/N will be excited that you three came to visit." He said as they walked into the room.

Word Count:1553


	6. Superhero Reader x all Yugioh Chacracter's PT1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is a black and red fire dragon while the enemy is a silver and blue ice dragon! Hope you like pt1 of this story!

Y/N snarled as she held her cards in front of her. "How does it feel to lose?" Blake hissed. Y/N looked at her deck and then at her hand. "I......draw." She said sounding pained. Her friends watched from the pillars they where chained too. She looked up at them and felt tears fall from her face. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I was the one that got you all into this mess in the first place. I need to be the one that get's you out of here. Don't worry. I will get you all home. I promise." She said.

Blake glared at her, his red eyes scanning her up and down. "Don't think that I'm going to let you go that easily. By sacrificing 2000 life points, I can bring out Stardust Dragon." Blake yelled. Yusei pulled against the chains. Tears began falling down his face as he watched the dragon he loved and cared about, raise it's head and blast Y/N with so much power that it destroyed the last of her life points. She fell to her knees as she looked up at the male before her. Her eyes narrowed as she felt tears slip down her cheeks. A smirk rolled across Blake's face. "What did I tell you." He said walking towards the boys she tried so hard to protect.

"I lost."  She whispered. She couldn't even protect the people that meant the whole world to her and that where her only friends. Yugi began to fear for the worst. Slowly standing up, she felt her heart beginning to snap in half. Something about the boy standing before her was not right. What happened to that caring and loving boy that she played with? What happened to that little 8 year old boy wanting to be the best duelist there was? He left he all on her own when he promised that he would be by her side form the very beginning.

She couldn't believe that she couldn't even beat this boy that she supposedly knows from when she moved away from her friends. Blake became everything to her and now, he was a complete idiot and only wanted what he couldn't have. He wanted everything to be his way and everything to fall into his lap. He wanted the power to provoke fear into the hearts of every duelist that came across his path, but, something changed about him. It's not only winning that he loves, it's destroying everything in his path as well.

"Don't you like the new me?" Blake asked grinning as he grabbed a hand full of her hair. He yanked her towards his face as thunder rolled across the dark sky and lightning flashed across the sky. Jaden panicked. "Don't hurt her! She hasn't done anything to you!" He screamed. Blake turned his head and glared at the said boy and raised his hand up. Jaden felt his throat closing in on itself and he arched his back up to try and allow air into his lungs. Y/N looked up in time to see Jaden's eyes role into the back of his head. She slammed her arm into Blake's stomach.

Y/N stood up and slammed her foot into Blake's stomach. Jaden sucked in a deep breath of air and began panting. "Who the hell cares about your new self. You think that just because you changed, that you can waltz right back into my life? I don't think so." Y/N hissed. Her eyes where a glowing red as she watched his movements. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't you hear what I said when I first came here?" Blake said. Y/N narrowed her eyes. "You can't win against me." He said. Her eyes, however, told him a totally different story.

"I don't think that you clearly understand the weight of damage you have caused me." She said slowly moving towards the boy. Blake stared at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded. Y/N narrowed her eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." She snarled out. Her fists clenched at her side as she began to draw near. Blake narrowed his eyes and waited for her first move. Yugi and the other's watched as she snarled and lunged forward.

{The Day before}

Yami and Yugi where running around trying to get cards placed back on their shelves and get ready for costumer's to come, when the door opened. Yugi grinned when he saw familiar faces. "YUSEI! YUMA! ASTRAL! YUYA! JADEN! What a great surprise! What brings you all here?" He asked. Atem and Y/N walked out into the room and grinned when they saw so many familiar faces. "What? We can't come say hi to you guys anymore?" Yusei asked crossing his arms and trying to glare at them, but it just ended up as a pout. Y/N shook her head.

"That's not what he meant, and you know it." She said laughing a little. The other's grinned and where glad that she was out of her funk now. She hadn't been doing so well when they had befriended her and they still haven't figured out what made her as sad as she was. She walked back into the storage room and pulled the decks that she and the Muto brother's had put aside for their friends. She walked back out and noticed that they where all gathered in a group and talking about something that they didn't want her to hear.

"Hey guys! I got your cards!" She said causing some of them to scramble away and fall to the floor. She bit her bottom lip in hopes that it would stop her from laughing at her friends. Atem and Yami glared at her, Yugi was trying to hide a laugh, and the other's where just full out laughing. Which caused her to laugh. "I know! Why don't we have Y/N sing a song for us!" Yuma said. Her eyes bugged out of her head. "WHAT?! I CAN'T SING!" She tried to say but the other's wouldn't have it. She sighed. "Fine." She replied.

[I don't own Somebody that I use to know, cover by Pentatonix]

Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
I told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing  
I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough

No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
Guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believin' it was always something that I'd done

But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

But you didn't have cut me off  
Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing  
I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger  
and that feels so rough

No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect you records  
And then change your number  
Guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Somebody that I used to know  
Somebody that I used to know  
Somebody that I used to know  
Somebody that I used to know

After finishing the song, she smiled as all of them were sound asleep on the floor or on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink. She stared at the clock and sighed. She walked up the stairs to her room and got ready for bed. She brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back into a ponytail and grabbed a blanket and pillow and walked into the same room the boys where in and placed her pillow against Atem's back and laid down and fell asleep. Yugi, Yami, Atem, and Y/N had grown up together when they lived next to each other and would always take naps in the same room as their parents, curled up in a small bundle of blankets are in cribs.

Waking up the next morning may have been the worst thing she could have done. She sat on the floor staring at a room that had been completely trashed. Her friends where gone, all that was left was a note from the kidnapper. Her eyes glowed a dangerous red. She crumpled the note and shot towards the abandoned clock tower. 'You are so dead Blake.' She hissed in her mind.

~To be Continued

Word count: 1584


	7. Superhero Reader x all Yuigoh Character's PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!~

Previously:

"Don't you like the new me?" Blake asked grinning as he grabbed a hand full of her hair. He yanked her towards his face as thunder rolled across the dark sky and lightning flashed across the sky. Jaden panicked. "Don't hurt her! She hasn't done anything to you!" He screamed. Blake turned his head and glared at the said boy and raised his hand up. Jaden felt his throat  closing in on itself and he arched his back up to try and allow air into his lungs. Y/N looked up in time to see Jaden's eyes role into the back of his head. She slammed her arm into Blake's stomach.

Y/N Stood up and slammed her foot into Blake's stomach. Jaden sucked in a deep breath of air and began panting. "Who the hell cares about your new self. You think that just because you changed, that you can waltz right back into my life? I don't think so." Y/N hissed/ Her eyes where a glowing red as she watched his movements. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't you hear what I said when I first came here?" Blake said. Y/M narrowed her eyes. "You can't win against me." He said. Her, eyes, however, told him a totally different story.

"I don't think that you clearly understood the weight of damage you have caused me." She said slowly moving towards the boy. Blake stared at her. "What the hell are you talking about."  he demanded. Y/N narrowed her eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." She snarled out. Her fists clenched at her side as she began to draw near. Blake narrowed his eyes and waited for her first move. Yugi and the other's watched as she snarled and lunged forward.

Present:  
Y/N slammed into Blake. Her eyes burning like fire as she glared at him. She pinned him to the ground and allowed a roar to escape her throat. The boys chained to the pillars looked at her in fear that she would loss control and attack them next. Yugi knew better though, yet, he couldn't help the underwhelming fear that surrounded Y/N. She slammed her fist into Blake's shoulder causing the boy to scream out in pain. "Don't make this hard on yourself or me. Just turn yourself in and nothing will happen." Y/N said.

Blake snarled and allowed a tail to appear. It wrapped around her leg and threw her off the building. "NOOO!" Yuma screamed. The sound of flapping wings caught their attention as she rose back up and floated in mid air as the wings on her back continued to flap. "Nice try, but I am also a dragon." She said. She held her arms out as the dragon transformation circle appeared underneath her feet. "RED EYES DEATH DEMON!" She screamed. The circle grew before collapsing  around her. Her wings covered her body as she began to shift to her dragon.

Her red eyes staring down at him. "Let's see what you can do." She growled. His dragon emerged. They stared at each other before attacking. Y/N grabbed his neck and threw him before slamming her body into his and slamming her teeth into his neck. She threw him across the ground and roared. Her wings opened up as her roar rang through out the area. Blake stood up and glared at her. "How dare you." He hissed and flung his dagger like tail into her neck. She screamed in agony before ripping the tail from her throat.

She charged towards him and rammed her horn like nose into his chest. He cried out in pain before dropping to his side. "Don't harm my friends ever again. If you do, I won't hesitate, I will kill you." She said turning her back and walking towards her friends. Blake stared at her retreating form and felt tears cascade down his cheeks. His eyes shifted to their normal gray color. "I really do miss you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you back then." He whispered.

Y/N turned her head at a sudden sound she heard coming from the spot she had left Blake. She looked back towards the area, only to see nothing. Her eyes softened before tears began falling from her eyes. Yuma looked at her before pulling her into a hug. "I'm sure he knows what he can do now. He's a pretty smart kid. To be honest, he didn't kidnap us because he wanted too. He explained everything to use before his 'other side' took over." He said. Her eyes widened.

"I should have saved him when I had the chance." She said sliding to the ground. She covered her face and began sobbing. Her best friend had been suffering his whole life and she was to busy getting mad at him for leaving her. Some friend she was. She sighed and continued helping her friends out of the ties and took them back to the house. "Let's just stay inside for now." She said.

They turn and look at her and see that she is upset and sad. "Whatever you say. You are older then all of us." Yusei said giving her a smile and a thumbs up. "That's right! It's ok that he left. He figured out what he was doing wasn't the best thing for him and didn't want to trouble you with anything. Or, that's what he told us before he left." Yugi said giving Y/N a sad smile. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Thanks kido. I think I am ok now. There isn't anything that I am really worried about with him. He doesn't get into a lot of trouble when he realizes his mistakes the first time he does something stupid." She said. They looked at each other before looking back at her and smiled. 

"She truly is a hero to everyone. Isn't she?" Yami asked. "You said it." They all agreed.

Word count: 1043


	8. Help me-Ryou x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Awesome-Wow (From wattpad)
> 
>  
> 
> "I request a Ryou x Reader where he's sweet and king, but not dimwitted and a complete wuss. I wish the reader is in some sort of toxic relationship she can't get out of  and she breaks down in front of Ryou, not knowing what to do."

Y/n couldn't stand it anymore. Her sweet, caring boyfriend, had turned into a monster. Her mind was going crazy. She couldn't revel anything he did to her, or he would hurt her. However, after everything that he does to her, she still loves him and stays with him. It really is becoming a toxic relationship. She honestly didn't want to believe that it was becoming toxic, but, her mind would wonder to that very notion every now and then.

Sitting in front of her tv, waiting for her boyfriend, her eyes shifted to her phone. Her dull eyes gaining life as she grabbed her phone and proceeded to dial her best friends number. She realizes as she is about to press call, keys jingle outside the door. She quickly removed the dial keypad and slipped the phone in her back pocket. She quickly switched the channel back to where it was and returned to state she was in when he left.

"I'm back babe." He said closing the door and groaning as he dropped everything to lay down on her lap. Her hands instinctively moved to his hair and ran her fingers through it. "You will be mine forever." He mumbled before falling asleep. Her heart stopped. It was as if gears had clicked in her mind. She didn't want this, hell, she couldn't have this. She needed out. 

Slipping out from underneath his head, she put two pillows underneath and moved to her room. She grabbed a backpack and quickly stuffed everything in side and grabbed a duffle bag that she kept under the bed. She quickly through everything that couldn't fit in the backpack. She looked around the room and left what she didn't need or want and quickly walked out of the room. She peeked in on her now ex-boyfriend and saw that he was still asleep. Making a mental note never to date anyone like that again. 

She quickly pulled the key from his pocket and laced it around her neck. She moved to his room and took back what was hers and stuffed them in the pockets of the backpack and quickly exited the house. Pulling out her phone, she dialed her friends number. "Hello?" His sleepy voice echoed out of the phone. That did it. She broke down. "Ryou, can you meet at the park across the street from school?" She pleaded. She could hear Ryou rummaging through his room and grunted when he found what he needed. 

"Do I need my brother and his friends to come with?" He asked. His voice sounded more awake and assertive. Y/n felt a smile find its way into her lips. "Ya. I would feel safe if they were around." She said. After a few more moments of talking on the phone, she hung up and ran towards the park she mentioned. She was on the verge of tears. She just needed Ryou there. After a few minutes of waiting, Ryou, his brother, Yami Bakura, and his friends came running over to her.

Ryou pulled Y/n into a hug and buried his face in her neck. "What's wrong? You're shaking badly. Did something happen?! Do I need to call the cops? Did your boyfri-" He was cut off when she broke down and started crying. He instantly shut his mouth and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body. He looked towards his brother and his brothers friends and nodded his head. They returned the nod and surrounded them but their backs where to them as they watched the area around them.

Ryou held her as she cried into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, knowing that it calmed her down when she was stressed, worried, or in the state she is in. "Don't worry. You don't have to be with him any more. You are coming to live with me and my brother. We will make sure that you are fully recovered from this.....this incident." He said. Y/n whipped her tears and nodded her head. "Ok. Thank you. That means a lot to me Ry...." She was unable to finish her sentence as her ex roughly grabbed her arm.

"I told you not to leave the house." He growled. Yami Marik and Yami Yugi looked at each other and nodded. They both grabbed his arms and pulled him away from her. "Just so you know, she no longer belongs to you. Laying your hands on her and making sure that she is terrified of her own best friend;that's pushing it. Leaving bruises all over her body, now, that's just crossing the line." Ryou growled out. 

The boy laughed. "She is already wrapped around my finger. She is shaking right now because she knows what's going to happ-" He wasn't paying attention to Yami Bakura as he slugged the boy in the stomach. Y/n watched the said boy slump to his knees as the other two held him up. Ryou turned to Y/n. "What should we do with him?" He asked. He evaluated his words after saying them and became a blushing, and stuttering mess. "I-I didn't m-mean it that w-way!" He yelped. Y/n giggled and took his face in her hands before pressing her lips to his. His eyes widened but closed as his arms wrapped around her waist. 

After a few magical moments, they parted for air and heard gagging noises. "I will kick your ass Bakura. Stop making those noises." Ryou yelled as he chased after his brother. A hand fell on top of her head causing her to look up. Akifa smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. "If were me in his spot, I would have killed the bugger." He said making the young female start laughing. "Yet, the boy is far from me. He is kind, loving, caring. All the things I am not." He said. She looked at him and smiled. "You can be that way." She said. Akifa looked at her before pulling a funny face. 

"Nah! This is way more fun. I love the way I am. Makes my life, and their life a hell of a lot more fun." He said laughing. "Let's get this guy to the cops and explain what he had done to her and hopefully they will put him there for life." Yami Yugi said lugging the guy over his shoulder and towards the car. "This almost feels like a murder scene." Y/n said causing all the guys to laugh. Ryou slipped his hand into her hand and flashed her a smile. "You're worth more than you think love." Ryou said kissing the top of her hand. She smiled softly and climbed into the car. 

Now, she could start a new life. Refreshed and happy. Not, fearful and afraid.

{Bonus!!!}

"Ryou! This is the last time that I am telling you this!! You can't just do whatever you want just because I can't move around as fast as I use to!" She sighed and pressed her hands to her hips. The ring glistening on her finger. Yes that's right, she is married to Ryou. Ryou looked up at her and smiled. He pressed a hand to her stomach and gave her puppy dog eyes. "Come on love. You need to sit down and rest. You are pregnant with OUR child and I don't want anything to happen to you, or the baby, and all this working is not helping that." He said taking her hands in his and pulling her to the couch.

Y/n caved into his request and sat down next to him. "You clever little dork. I was getting mad at you because you don't help and then you tell me to sit down. That actually may be the nicest thing that you have ever done for me." She said laying her head down on his shoulder and playing with the ring on his finger. Ryou smiled and pressed his lips to her head. "I plan on do that till the baby is born. I can't have you getting injured while 5 months pregnant. I love you to much for that." He said nuzzling his face in her neck. She laughed and ran her fingers through his head. "Thanks love. You are the best. The only one for me." She whispered before falling asleep.

Ryou opened his eyes to see her fast asleep and a soft smile appeared on his lips. "You really are something else my sweet fairy. I hope this child has your personality." He whispered. He gently moved away and placed a pillow down and made sure that she couldn't move while in her sleep. He quickly ran to the kitchen and realized that they had nothing for dinner. He turned to the phone and dialed Yugi's number. "Hey I need you and your brother's to help with dinner for me and my wife." He said. His eyes lit up with happiness at his reply. "Thank you so much." He said hanging up and turning to his wife. 

"To be honest, you helped me, more then I helped you. I love you, Y/n"

Word count: 1624


	9. Merman Atem x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: mermaidfan76
> 
> Anything story requested will always be from wattpad. I will will keep the reminder though.

Atem laid along the sands of the ocean floor. He watched the school of fish swim by. It almost looked like they were smiling. They were happy. He wasn't. He flopped over to his stomach and groaned. Yami raised an eyebrow and swam over to his brother. "Atem, father needs you to pick a bride, and soon." He said. Atem looked up towards his brother and slammed his face into the sand. "That's the thing little brother. There are NO mermaids that I want to marry. None of them match what I want in a wife." He growled out. He pushed himself off the ocean floor and began swimming home.

As Atem was swimming, the sound of a female singing caught his attention. Her voice sounded like an angel. His tail began swimming towards the voice as if in a trance. He couldn't get himself to swim away from the voice. Her voice was just so smooth. So delicate. So.....beautiful. He had to hear more. Just had too. His tail began moving faster. His heart began racing as her voice began to grow louder. More vibrant. 'She's the one.' He thought. He carefully broke the surface of the water and looked around.

Red eyes scanned the rocky cliffs that surrounded the lagoon. He could hear the music that belonged the song, and, the beautiful voice the sung with the music. She wasn't like other mermaids. She sang with the music. Harmonized with it. She didn't try to beat the music. She stayed with the sounds. Her voice didn't crack, or become quiet. It was strong, passionate. It filled his entire being with love. He wanted her. He wanted to get to know her. Hear her sing, just for him.

Are you going to Scarborough fair

Parsley sage rosemary and thyme

Remember me to one who lives there

He once was a true love of mine

He closed his eyes and listened. Listened to the music, her voice, the humming that surrounded the parts she didn't sing. He wanted to meet her. He desperately wanted to meet her, yet, he knew that he couldn't. He knew that it was forbidden to meet humans. His father and mother had warned him of the dangers that surrounded humans. How they were bloodthirsty creatures. He couldn't understand why they were thought of this way. She clearly destroyed the story his father had told him. He really had fallen for a human girl. He wanted to meet her. He had to meet her. There was only one person that could make that wish come true. Akifa. The sea wizard.

Tell him to make me a cambric shirt

Parsley sage rosemary and thyme

Without no seams nor needlework

Then he'll be a true love of mine

As he swam towards the wizard, her voice continued to swim in his mind. The song that she sang, made him smile. It brought him joy. His tail continued to push him forwards. Only when it stopped, he stared a the tangled home of the sea wizard. He took a deep breath before swimming forward.

He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to go through with this. This mangled mess made him more scared than he ever believed it could. He looked around as she slowly swam forwards. "Welcome young prince, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" A sinister like voice echoed out. Atem jumped at the sudden call.

Tell him to find me an acre of land

Parsley sage rosemary and thyme

Between the salt water and the sea strand

Then he'll be a true love of mine

Are you going to Scarborough fair

He looked around but, he couldn't see anyone. "Right here man." The same voice echoed out. Akifa was right in front of him. His tail swishing side to side as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the male before him. "What can I help you with?" He asked bored. "Well, I was hoping that you can change me to a human." Atem said. Akifa did a double take and looked at him.

"What happened to the prince that hated humans with a passion?" He asked completely and utterly stumped at the princes demand. Atem looked at him dead in the eyes. "That prince, is my younger brother Yami. I have been fascinated with humans since I can remember." Atem said. Akifa nodded his head. "Alright, but, you are giving your tail away. You won't see it again. That is, if she doesn't kiss you by the third night, well, then your tail is gone for good." Akifa said lifting a vial from the table. "And please, don't come crying to me if you don't get your tail back. I can't bring it back." Akifa grumbled.

Atem nodded his head and took the vial from Akifa's hand. "Now, imagine what you want from that vial. What do you truly desire?" He asked. Atem turned and looked at him. "If this can turn me human, what can it do to a human?" He asked. Akifa thought for a moment when a sly smile crossed his face. "I see what you want to do. Yes it can change a human to a merman/mermaid or a merfolk to humans. It's simple. What's the human child's name?" Akifa asked. Atem raised an eyebrow. Akifa groaned.

"Don't tell me you don't know the child's name!" He screamed and gripped his hair. "I'll get her name I promise!" Atem yelled as he slammed his black and purple tail against the water, swimming back to the shore. As he was looking for her, he heard someone walking towards the waters. He ducked behind a rock and peaked out. His eyes sparkled as he saw her. "This water sure feels nice." She said pulling her shirt and pants off to smile at her swimsuit. "I'm very surprised father didn't catch this." She said as she wadded out into to the water, past Atem. 

As she was swimming, Atem couldn't help but just watch her. Without thinking, he began swimming closer to her. While swimming closer, he felt something rub up against his tail and he spazzed, accidently pulling her down with him. He panicked when she began drowning and quickly pulled her back to the surface. He laid her against the said and pressed his ear to her heart. Bum bum. Bum bum. A sigh escaped his mouth as he stayed near her. He turned his head when he heard her groan. 

"I am so sorry. Can you please forgive me....?" He stopped when he didn't know her name. "Y/n, and its ok. What happened out there?" She asked opening her eyes fully and rubbing her head. "Something rubbed up against my tail and I spazzed." He said only to slap his hands over his mouth the minute realization hit him in the gut. She raised an eyebrow. "I must have heard wrong. Did you say something rubbed up against your tail?" She asked.

Atem looked down before lifting his tail from the water. He kept his head down but lifting his head when he felt something touch his tail. Her hands glided across the tail as her eyes sparkled. "This is amazing. I told my dad that merpeople existed but he always wrote me off. Saying I was delusional." Her eyes dimmed but brightened. "I want to be just like you." She whispered. His eyes widened. "You do?" he asked. She nodded her head. "I would rather live a life in the sea than on land where I am forced to sing everyday by a man who only cares for money." She said.

"Y/n! Where are you?!" a angry male voiced yelled out. She began to panic. "Don't let him find me please, I can't go there that torture again. I just can't. He going to drive me insane if I stay." She whimpered out. Atem thought for a moment before it hit him. The potion. It could turn her into a mermaid. He also remembered the cave that he and his brothers normally stay at during the day. 

"There is a cave not to far from here. It will keep you hidden for the time being, but, you have to swim to it. Are you ok for that?" He asked. She nodded her head. "I'm ready.' She said. Hell, she was terrified. She was scared that she was never going to see him again. As they swam out to sea, he dove, leaving her there before coming back up and giving her some seaweed.

"This stuff will help you breathe underwater. Take and lets go." He said. She nodded and eat the seaweed in one bite. Taking a deep breath, they both dove under the water and swam forward. He intertwined his hand with hers and held on as they swam. As the cave came into sight he grinned. He looked down at her and pointed to the mouth of the cave. She smiled brightly. 

Swimming through the mouth of the cave, they both moved to the surface and took a deep breath. "What the hell?!" Atem turned and saw his two younger brothers hiding behind the rocks. "Why did you bring her here?" Yami snapped holding Yugi close. Atem sighed. "Just, watch after her. I have some business that I need to attend too. Don't hurt her. Got it." He said. His two brothers nodded their heads and watched as he went back under the water.

As he swam towards the sea wizards home, he felt his heart explode with giddyness. He entered the house and took the vial and held it out for Akifa. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Atem. "Did you find out her name?" He asked. Atem nodded. "Yup. Her name is Y/n." He said proudly. Akifa shook his head and poured the contents of the vial out in a cauldron he had. He put in different items and smiled when he grabbed the koi fish from the top shelf. "This koi fish is rare. The only koi fish mermaid that I know of right at this point in time, is Y/n. She is a salt water koi fish mermaid." Akifa grinned and dropped the fish into the cauldron.

He moved back and watched as the koi fish filled with the magic from the vial, zipped past Atem and looked at Akifa. "Go to Y/n. She is the new Koi fish mermaid." Akifa said. The koi fish sprung past Atem once again and towards the female Atem had mentioned. They had to throw a picture of the female into the cauldron as well to make sure the koi fish knew who to go too. Akifa nodded to Atem and waved him goodbye. "Take good care of her. She may not know how to use a fin." He said.

Atem was more than excited to see her. He swam faster than he ever thought he could. He felt like his fin was going to fall off his body. As he entered the cave, he watched as the koi fish swam around her legs before turning into a tornado. The light spilled around the cave as the three brother's watched the action before them. It was like they were in a trans themselves. Her body bent back in an arch as the koi fish attached itself to her legs. The light became blinding as the tail formed on her legs.

Her body became much lighter in the water. Her hair became longer and a sleek black. Her eyes had become a pale orange color as she opened her eyes. She turned to Atem and smiled. "Look! I have a tail now!" She said bringing her tail out of the water. Atem could only stare at her. She was so beautiful. She was beautiful as a human, but now, she was goddess. Atem felt a blush creep across his cheeks. Her tail was just so beautiful.

'Akifa really outdid himself.' He thought as he swam towards her. He examined the tail before smiling. "How does it feel to have a tail now?" He asked her. She grinned like a child and hugged him tightly. "The best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't believe you went through the trouble to give me a tail. I just, I don't know what to say." She said hugging him closer. Atem smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her hair.

"I believe brother has found his bride." Yami said. Yugi covered the males mouth and turned towards the two. Y/n tilted her head to the side as she looked towards them. "What?" She asked. She turned towards Atem and raised an eyebrow. "What are they talking about. "Honestly, I was hoping that we could go on a couple of dates before that but, cats out of the bag now. My father wants me to marry now. I'm at that age that I can marry now." He explained everything to Y/n while she patiently listened. 

"I don't mind going on some dates with you, but getting married right away, well, when I was human, thats what happened with my parents. My dad heard my mother sing for the first time and was so bent on marrying her, that he bought her family and married her. She hated him. She managed to run away when I was old enough to do things on my own. However, thanks to you, I am a free women. I have a tail, I have freedom. All thanks to you Atem." She said smiling. Atem blushed a bright red. 

She laughed before turning towards the two younger brothers. "I would love to see where you boys live, and meet this father of yours." She said smiling. Yugi and Yami shot forward and began swimming. Y/n and Atem laughed at how egar those two where and followed after them. Her tail was longer than Atem had thought it was going to be, only because it made her move faster than him. As they swam towards the kingdom they lived in, they noticed her father above them screaming out her name and growling as he received no answer from her. "You know Atem, I don't mind becoming your wife now, as long as we can go on dates." She said taking his hand in hers. Atem smiled. "I was hoping you would say that." He said, They stopped before they entered the gates of the kingdom. 

"Are you ready for this? Once you cross under the gate, you can't go back to being a human." He said. She smiled and turned to him. "I don't mind as long as I am with you. She said and pressed her lips to his. A swirl of magic glitter wrapped around her tail as they continued to kiss, before exploding away. Pulling away, they look down at her tail. "Guess its permanent now." She said. Atem smiled. "Good. Cause I am not letting you go." He said as he took her hand in his and they both swam towards the throne room. Atem was ready to start his new life. A life with her. With Y/n.

Word count: 2634


	10. Merman Yugi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: mermaidfan76
> 
> A requested story from my wattpad

School. The dreaded word. Even merfolk hated it. Yugi, however, loved the thought of it. He enjoyed every minute he got at school, but, he would soon begin to hate it. Everywhere he turned, bullies. His older brother's where now married and didn't have time for school. He was the only one that needed to keep going to school. He grabbed his bag and groaned. "Do I have to go Atem?" He yelled. Atem groaned from his room. "Of course you do.' He said before everything went quiet again.

He packed the rest of his things and with lightning swimming, he made it to school without the bullies even noticing his arrival. That, however, was short lived. "Well if it isn't the little prince. Come for another beating?" the bully asked. Jock betta by the name of Kiba. He bent closer to Yugi's face and grinned. "Time for your daily beating!" He cackled. "Just because you think you can beat him at the card game every damn time you see him is just pathetic." A female's voice echoed. 

Yugi turned to see who his savior was and felt his heart begin beating out of his chest. Her bright red hair caught his attention. Her tail was second. Everyone backed away from the two merpeople. Her arm wrapped around Yugi and pulled him closer to her side. "Don't pick on my boyfriend. Got it Kiba?" She hissed. Yugi was glad that he was taller than her, but at the same time, he was more embarrassed than the time Kiba made him spill his lunch all over his tail.

Y/n shifted her gaze to the boy beside her. She could see the fear etched into his eyes. She grew angry. "Just because you are a betta fish doesn't give you the right to hurt others Kiba. Remember that." She snapped and turned around. Yugi following her movement and swimming after her. "You didn't have to do that for me." he said rubbing the back of his neck. She stopped and turned towards him. Now that she wasn't off to the side, he could see what she looked like more clearly. 

Her hair waved with the water. Her eyes sparkled as if they were in the sun. Her tail swung from side to side as they just sat there. She smiled. "I did that, because that use to happen to me. Honestly, I didn't think that it was going to happen to anyway. I didn't think it would happen to you of all people. From what I can see, you are a taller merman than most. Is that like a defect or something?" She asked. Yugi sweatdropped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He was honestly confused. Most merfolk understood that they were giants and it came from their father's side.

"Ummmmm. No."

"Then what is it?!" 

"My brothers are freakin giants."

"So, you and your brothers are giant ass mermen?"

"Yup. Sums it up."

Y/n narrowed her eyes and swam around the boy. Her fin dancing across his fin. He blushed a bright red before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. She looked up towards the male and moved closer to his face. She waited for him to open his eyes. As he did, she watched his eyes grow bigger than before as he moved backwards. "W-Why are you s-so close to m-my face?" He stuttered. She smiled. "I just wanted to see your face more clearer. You have a sturdy build. Fine muscles might I add, and well, you seem to be my type." She whispered the last part with a blush on her face.

Yugi looked towards her and watched her blush. "What was that last part?" He asked moving back towards her. "I-I said t-that you a-are my t-type." She stammered. Yugi smiled smugly making the female gasp "You cocky bastard." She said huffing as the male laughed. He whipped a tear from his eye from all the laughter and held his hand out.

"Sorry. I can be a jackass when I want to be. Anyway, I have been meaning to ask you, why wear a disguise?" He asked. Y/n stopped. She looked up at him and sighed. "I technically shouldn't even be here." She said. She took the wig from her head and pulled it off to show off her waist length black hair. "I just can't ever get out of the house if I am not wearing a disguise." She said. She removed the fake tail from her other tail and dropped them to the sea floor. Yugi's jaw dropped when he saw who she really was. Her tail was like a gold koi fish.

She was absolutely breathtaking. His actions betrayed his thoughts as he took her hands and intertwined his with hers and pulled her in for a kiss. Her eyes were wide before they slowly closed. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as the kiss grew deeper. Yugi was the first to pull away. His eyes widened in horror and he booked it. She was still entranced by the moment and didn't move. When she did, she pulled the disguise on and swam to her next class.

 

Yugi was losing his mind. 'I just freakin kissed her and she doesn't even know that I am a prince!' He panicked and didn't realize that she was in the same class as he was. Looking up, his regret settled in when he saw her look towards him. She swam over to him and grabbed his shirt and slammed her lips against his. Everyone in the classed gasped and began screaming. Yugi stared at the girl with wide eyes. His face exploded in a bright red color. 

His heart started pounding out of his chest. He couldn't handle the fact that she was kissing him in front of everyone in their class. His heart continued to speed up to the point that the entire class could hear the raging movements it was making. She smiled up at him and pulling him closer. His eyes eventually closed and his arms wrapped around her. The class erupted into cheers and screaming. They both pulled away as the need for air was becoming a strong needed item.

This ice is thick

Cause I've been afraid to break

But you stormed in

And shattered all the walls I've made

And i know

We're speeding through this race

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)

But i know

That way you move is driving me insane

And probably shouldn't stay

He took her hand in his and began twirling around. One of the students pulled out a beat and it started playing 'I need this feeling' by Ben Schuller. Yugi grinned and began singing along to the music as he twirled her around. Their tails flicking around as they danced. They were having a blast as they continued to dance instead of learn (I wish).

You make my head spin

Got me up against the wall

But don't stop i need this feeling

Let's break the rules

I just want to lose it all

Don't stop cause i need this feeling

Don't stop cause i need this feeling

Don't stop cause i need this feeling

This ocean's deep

But you've been crashing all the waves

I don't sleep

Cause dreaming doesn't drift the same

Y/n had never felt as happy as she did right then. She swore that she found the perfect person to marry. His was strong, handsome, smart, lovable, and caring. All the things that she had been looking for. He truly was the man of her dreams. "Hey Yugi, what would you do if I told you I loved you?" She asked as they continued to twirl around the room as they heard the laughter from their classmates. Yugi looked at her with pure love and bent down to captur her lips with his in a loving kiss. "I would say that I love you too." He said smiling brightly. She grinned. She found her true love. The man that she would be more than willing to spend the rest of her life with. 

And i know

That we're speeding through this race

But i know

That the way you move drives me insane

And i shouldn't stay

You make my head spin

Got me against the wall

Don't stop i need this feeling

Let's break the rules now

I just need to lose it all

As the music began slowing to a stop, Y/n pressed her forehead against Yugi's chest. Her eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat. Their bodies moving to slower rhythm as the others continued to dance to last stretch of the song. They were moving as if the world around them didn't exist. Yugi couldn't remember a day that he has ever been any happier. Today surely beat those other days.

And i know

The way you move is driving me insane

And probably shouldn't stay

But i know

I wanna stay

Yeah

You make my head

Got me up against the wall

Don't stop i need this feeling

Let's Break the rules

I just wanna lose it all

(x3) Don't stop I need this feeling

Word count: 1648


	11. Mother Reader x Jim Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy.  
> this story was also requested

Something wasn't right. The man that she claimed to love, had cheated on her. Threw their marriage away like it was just a piece of paper. He even showed her that it was just a piece of paper by ripping it up in front of her and their one year old child. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was like a nightmare had taken a hold of her life and threatened to kill everything that she ever loved. A heated argument ensued as she moved to their room and grabbed her suitcase. She took what she had and loved and took the baby's things as well. Her mind rattled about the divorce papers he waved in front of her face.

She scooped the small child into her arms and grabbed her keys. She turned to the man she thought she loved. "Have a good life jackass." She snapped and threw open the door and slamming it shut behind her. She could hear her ex screaming and throw things around the house but it didn't matter to her anymore. She was done and never wanted to see him again. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed a number she believed to have forgotten a long time ago. She held the phone to her ear and waited for him to pick up. When it went straight to voicemail, she knew that she couldn't hold back her tears. She weeped and told everything to him in hopes that he would listen to the voicemail and call her back. They drove around town and stopped at various shops and stores to buy needed items and new clothes. As they stopped at a restaurant, she caught a glimpse of the man that she had believed would never return her call, but, what surprised her, was the fact that he made eye contact with her and raced to her side. Her heart was filled with so much emotion that she couldn't take it anymore.

She burst out crying. "I can't take it anymore Jim. Why is life always going against me? I just don't understand it." She whispered clenching his shirt in her hands as her tears continued to flow. He understood what was happening and he was not to pleased at what that man had done to her. He hated the fact that she was crying, that fact that she has nowhere to go now. He noticed that she still had the ring on her finger and growled.

He took her hand in his and gently slipped the ring off her finger and slipped it into his pocket. Her eyes widened as she watched the action. Her heart swelling as she looked back into his eyes. The only emotion that she could even pick out was......love. That's when it clicked in her mind. He loved her and still does. She closed her eyes and mentally kicked herself. How could she have been so stupid.

"You are staying with me." Jim said giving her a sideways glance. She looked stunned. She stood there for a moment thinking about it. "Alright. I have nowhere else to stay. I'll find a job and then me and my child can move somewhere else." She said. Jim took her hand in his and shook his head. "No. I didn't say that you could stay the night and then leave once you had enough money to buy a place for you and your child to live ALONE. I said that you are staying with me. I ain't losing you twice Y/n. No way in hell." He said kissing the top of her hand.

Y/n couldn't believe what she had heard. He still cared and was willing to let you live with him, even though she broke his heart so many years ago. She couldn't handle the emotion that overwhelmed her. She pressed her face into his shirt with tears streaming down her cheeks. The baby, not knowing what was wrong with his mother, turned to the man and pressed his hand against his chest. The child narrowed his eyes the minute the male turned to look at him. "Pa...Pa.." the child was trying so hard to spit out the words.

Jim tilted his head as he held the female close to him. "Papa." the young boy finally said giving Jim a triumphant smile. "That a boy squirt." Jim said smiling and hugging the small child close to him, who in return, snuggled close to his neck. "Now, let's get you two back to my place and in the morning, we can discuss what can be done about your ex, what to do about this ring, and much more over breakfast. How does that sound?" He asked. Y/n nodded her head and yawned. "Sounds like a plan." She said. He smiled and helped her to her car. "I'll drive. Where are your keys?" he asked. She held her purse out and smiled. "They should be in the pocket closest to the back. I'll get Nova in his seat and help you look for them when I am done. Ok?" she said. Jim smiled and nodded his head and began looking for the keys.

{Time Skip brought to you by how lazy I am to write}

Y/n woke to the sound of Nova laughing. She became confused as to why he was laughing. Then it hit her. She was with Jim Crocodile Cook. Her best friend from high school. The man that she should have married from the beginning. A blush found its way to her face when she realized that she was laying in his massive bed. Slowly, she slid from the covers and walked down the stairs. At the bottom, she saw Jim pretending to 'attack' Nova before playing dead at his feet. Nova would clap and giggle every time he would do that. It made her heart melt at the sight.

Jim caught her glance and smiled up at her. "Ready to talk?" He asked. She nodded her head and slowly walked down the stairs, however, her being the clumsy female she is, she tripped over her own foot and basically fell down the rest of the stairs, but, Jim was quick and managed to move Nova to the couch and catch Y/n from hitting the floor. A blush fizzled onto Jim's face as he realized the position they were in. Like every romantic movie, the girl was always on top of the boy she would fall in love with.

Her eyes were closed tightly, but after a period of thinking, she opened them. A blush found its way onto her face when she saw that she was on top of Jim. "I am so sorry." She whispered. She tried to get up and move off him, but he had another idea. He swiftly moved his hand behind her head and pressed his lips to hers. Her mind was going a hundred miles on hour. Her heart was beat so fast, she believed it was going to fly out of her chest.

Her eyes slowly closed as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Nova sat on the couch grinning and laughing. "Papa! Mama!" He cried waving his arms all over the place. The two pulled away to see that he was leaning forwards, way to close to the edge. Y/n made a move to catch her son, but was stunned when she saw Jim drive for the child. Nova began giggling as he clung to Jim's shirt. He smiled before putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a ring.

It was a beautiful diamond on a silver band, with both her birthstone, and his birthstone only each side of the diamond. He held the ring out to her and smiled. "I know that it doesn't match the fancy one that your ex gave you when you got married, but, I managed to get a good deal from the ring you previously had to get this one done customly. I even had them engrave our names in the ring itself. Here I'll show you." He said as he flipped the ring to the back.

Her eyes began to water. In gold lettering, it said, "Y/n +Jim+Nova= Family 4ever" She felt tears run down her cheeks. "You know how to make a girl smile." She said looking up at him. Jim smiled and pulled her into a small kiss before pressing a button on his phone. Her eyes widened as her favorite song began playing on the stereo. Her eyes lit up as Jim placed Nova in the play pin before pushing the table and couch back to create a dance space. He took her hand and they began dancing. Y/n turned and looked at him and gave him a mischievous grin. "Dance from when we were in high school?" she asked. His eyes filled with laughter. "Why not." he said.

She grabbed his phone and turned the volume up a tiny bit louder and smiled. "I need this feeling" by Ben Schuller blared from the speakers. They sang along and danced they way they had in high school. Nova sat in the play pin and watched his mother and new father goofing around and laughing as they danced around. He clapped his hands as they continued to dance around. Y/n looked over towards her son and smiled. "He warmed up to you very fast Jim. Normally he hates being around new people." She said.

Jim smiled and took her hand and spun her in a circle. "Maybe it's my charm." He bursted into laughter as she made a funny face. "No, it was because I had promised to never let you go and gave you my place to stay. I even proposed to you with a new ring and everything. He knows that I am serious, and he trusts me more than he probably did his own father." Jim said. Y/n allowed her mind to delete memories of her ex and to feel the holes with these new memories. She couldn't have been more happier then she was right now.

"Ya know what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Bonus:

"Oh come on. You were jealous that I got married before you."

~Blushes~ "What the hell? I was not!"

"Ya right. That blush says something completely different."

~Crosses arms and acts defiente~ "Nope. No way in hell was I jealous that you married that piece of junk."

"Not nice Jim."

"You agree with me don't lie."

~Laughs~ "Ok you got me there. But you were totally jealous."

"LIKE HELL I WAS!"

Word Count: 1801


	12. I will protect you: Crow Hogan x Mutant wolf Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you enjoy and yes, these was requested

Running. Running from what? What could she be running from? For you see, she is a mutant wolf. A 12 tailed beauty whose fur is soft to the touch. Her color scheme different from normal wolfs. Her eyes shine with the sun and glow with the moon. She is the last of her kind. A prize for those who can catch her and take what is hers, away. Strip her of her life and claim her for yourself.

{Nightmare}

Y/n ran. Her body aching as she continued to run. Hunters could be heard all around her as she ran. They beckoned to her. They called her by name. Her tails swirling around her as she continued. Her mind screaming at her to keep running, her legs screaming in pain and crying out for her to stop. Her body was just not made for this. Her life flashed before her eyes. Watching her family die before her. Blood painting her fur as the hunters brutally murdered her entire family. All the remained, was her. She was the last one that existed.

She howled to the moon as she raced down the mountainside. She couldn't do anything. She was trapped. Waiting like an animal. An animal that was being taken for slaughter. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't continue running. Couldn't hide from them. They were all around her. Their hunting dogs barking and snapping at her heels. A stream mirrored her fear as she slowed to a stop. Her heart jumping and leaping in her throat.

Just a drink. Just one. She lowered her head for a meer moment and was thrown to the ground. The hound pressing his paw into her throat with so much force that it was causing her vision to blur. Her tails, sensing she was in danger, drove home into the hounds sides. It yelped and backed away from her. She slowly got back on all fours and took deep breaths before walking back to the water and taking a drink. Once she had her fill, she leaped back into the undergrowth and disappeared.

That however, didn't stop the hunters. They shoot a round of bullets through the trees. Birds and small woodland creatures fell at her side but she couldn't stop. She had to keep going. That is, until a bullet ricochet off a nearby tree, slamming into her right eye. She howled in pain but continued running. She would never stop. She had to keep going. She wouldn't.......

The pain was just to much for her to handle. "I'm sorry mother, father." She whispered before her body dropped to the floor. Her blood seeping onto the floor. She pawed at the ground. She wanted to keep going, but her body just wouldn't let her move.

{Nightmare End}

Y/n woke with a start. Her heart pounding and racing in her chest. She gripped her shirt closest to her heart and curled in on her self. She couldn't keep reliving that nightmare. It was going to kill her at one point. She looked around and noticed that she was in the break room. She groaned and grabbed her things and raced toward her locker. She grabbed her things and chanced before racing out into the diner. She looked around and tried to find her manager.

After a twelve hour shift, she raced back home to change into a darker set of clothes. Stretching her arms over her head, she proceeds to walk out of the house, not paying attention to the duel runner racing towards her. The male on the bike screamed at her to move, before swerving away from her. She panicked and raced over to the male. "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" She asked helping the male out of the duel runner.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Ya. Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck. She scolded him. "I should be the one that's saying sorry. I walked out in front of you and didn't care to look." She said sitting down on the grass. She didn't noticed her tails slipping out from her jacket, and the one that curled around the boy's arm as he sat down next to her. She looked over at him and started freaking out. She yanked her tail from his arm and stood and was about ready to run when he grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry. You're safe with me. I am not going to tell anyone. My name is Crow Hogan, but you can call me Crow. What's your name?" He asked. She stared at the male before sighing. "Y/n." she simply said. "From what I can see, you are a mutant wolf correct?" Crow asked. Y/n shivered at the tone he was using. "And what if I am?" She asked crossing her arms. Crow narrowed his eyes. She watched his every move before a smile appeared on his face. "That's so cool! You should totally come and meet my friends. If that's ok with you?" he said.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "No one has ever asked me to come and visit before. They are always too afraid to even talk to me with who I am and everything." She said. A branch snapping around the area made her go on high alert but it was to no avail. Crow looked over at her and saw the scared look in her eyes. He made a move to get closer and make sure that she was going to be ok, but, as he moved closer, a muzzle was thrown around her mouth and yanked back.

As she fell backwards, her wolf came out to break the fall. She growled at the enemy that surrounded them. She turned her head and watched a man sneak up behind Crow. She barked aggressively at Crow to warn him but it was too late. The man behind him managed to knock him out. Her fight left her body so fast. Her eyes watched him as they dragged him towards the tree and set him up. "There that should do it. He shouldn't remember anything that happened tonight. She is all ours." The men laughed at their bosses words. She snarled and yanked against the muzzle around her mouth. As she struggled, she didn't see the boss reach into his pocket for a syringe that held sleeping medicine. He slammed it into her leg and watched as she blacked out. Her body dropped to the floor and her vision began to blur. She felt tears well up in her eyes, before passing out completely.

{Time Skip}

Crow paced around the room biting his finger. Yusei and Jack watched their best friend move around with worry destroying everything. His head shot up as he remembered an old factory not to far from their place where he was certain they were holed up. "I think I know where they are. Let's get the cops involved because I think these guys are the ones that they were after." Crow said. His friends nodded their heads and got ready for the ambush.

Y/n opened her eyes and found herself chained to the wall. Her arms above her head while a muzzle was currently on her face. She snarled as the same male walked out of a room near her imprisonment. "I mean, she will get us anything we want. She can be our little slave." a male said to the boss. They all began laughing. The boss walked towards the female and grabbed her jaw. "I don't know. I was thinking of making her my wife. Her pups would certainly sell for a lot." He smirked. Her eyes grew wide as he said that.

She growled and yanked the chains from the wall. Her wolf appearing and snarling at each of them. "When I have pups, it definitely won't be with you." She snarled. Her wolf stood higher and bigger than a normal wolf, so the option of tackling her to the ground was out of the question. He growled and pulled a gun out and aimed it for her. Her wolf stood straight up when the gun was pointed at her. It scared her. She didn't want to experience what she did in her nightmare. Her ears lowered against her head but rose back up when she heard sirens.

She turned back towards the male that held the gun. "Jerry, put the gun down. You can't shoot her. Remember? She will be worth so much money if we turn her in." His lackey said. Jerry growled and raised the gun and shot it at the roof. Y/n became startled and ran for the exit. She skidded to a stop when a group of men surrounded the door. She began whimpering and backing away. She couldn't get out. 'Crow, where are you? I need your help.' She thought.

Crow stood outside the building and waited. The police had surrounded the entire building and had police stationed around the exits. "Ready, one, two, three! GO!" The officer's broke the doors down and waved into the room. They rounded the criminals up and led them out of the abandoned factory. Crow raced into the factory and saw her cowering on the ground. Her ears flat against her head and her tails wrapped around her body.

"Y/n!!!" Crow yelled. Her head popped up and she turned towards him. Her wolf disappeared as her human appeared. She stood and raced towards him. She sobbed into his shoulder as they sank to the ground. He held her close to his chest and allowed her to sob freely. He closed his eyes and softly began petting her hair as he could feel her calming down. He held onto her as long as she wanted him to before she pulled away.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get in your personal space." She said blushing. Crow smiled with a blush covering his face. "Don't worry about it. It was.....how do I put it.....It was nice." He said his blush growing deeper. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked. She jumped and looked towards him with wide eyes. "I-I don't know. The last time I went on a date, the man tried to jump me." She whispered looking down. Crow growled and lifted her head up gently.

He pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened and her body tensed but, everything seemed to calm down and her eyes closed as she kissed back. Pulling away, Crow looked at her with a loving look in his eyes. "Would you ex ever do that?" He asked. Y/n busted up laughing. Her ears flying up into the air along with her tails. He smiled when he heard her beautiful laugh. He pulled her into a hug. Listening to his heartbeat calmed her more then she believed it could and closed her eyes. "I will protect you. I promise." Crow whispered.

Bonus:

Crow smiled as he looked through their date and wedding pictures. Y/n popped around the corner and smiled. Her belly now protruding from her shirt. Crow turned his head and his smile grew bigger. "There she is! My beautiful wolf mama." He laughed at the nickname that he gave her. She blushed crimson red before sitting down next to him.

"What should we name our child?"

"I like this name but I don't think you would like it."

"What is it?"

"Nova Hogan."

"I love it. Little Nova Hogan. So cute!"

"Glad you like it."

"I love that name more than you could ever know."

"Hopefully not as much as you love me?"

"No, I think I love it more than you."

~Pouting~ "So wounding babe."

"I'm kidding. I love you more than you could ever imagine."

"Good. That makes me happy."

Word count:1977


	13. Vision: Yusei x Psychic Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup, This one is a requested as well. Enjoy

Y/n and Yusei have been best friends since they could remember. However, an unfortunate event happened and caused Y/n to become mute. It was hard for her in the beginning to figure out how she would talk or even communicate with others and that's when she decided to just shut herself away. She didn't want to upset people by her inability to talk, but, with that, came a great power. She was gifted with the ability to read minds and see the future. She never realised that she had this amazing gift until she decided to go and visit Yusei.

She had felt bad that she had shut herself away and wanted to go and apologise to him. As she walked into the room, she could hear talking and laughing, but, she could also hear their thoughts echoing all around her. It was painful. She couldn't understand why she had it. She dropped to the ground and for the first time, a scream left her mouth. It wasn't a human like scream, it was more of a beast like scream.

From that day forward, she learned to hown her skill. She learned to read minds and process that information fast to move on to the next. She even learned when to use that unique gift and when not too. She felt as if she was useful again. Yusei was happy to see her smiling. It warmed his heart. He couldn't help but fall deeper in love with her. Even if she was mute, or deaf, or blind, he would always love her. Yusei turned to his family. "We need to find an outfit or make one that fits her new ability. What do you all say?" He asked. Everyone nodded and agreed with the idea.

{Present time}

Y/n stared at the outfit that Yusei and the others had brought over for her. It was just ever dress, but something was different about it. Her face exploded in a blush. It was Yusei's style of clothes, but in the form of a dress. Her mind could only handle so much before she had to leave the room. She couldn't help but smile like a dork. She had a gained a crush on Yusei after years of being his friend but, was afraid to tell him that. Now, she couldn't even tell him that she liked him.

She sighed and returned to her room and slipped the dress on. And grabbed her bag full of cards and raced to her own duel runner. She had bugged Yusei and Jack to make her one and she wouldn't stop until she got it. She strapped her bag onto herself and climbed into the duel runner before taking off towards her friends home. She couldn't understand the meaning behind her going mute, but, she liked it. She had a new power thanks to being mute.

Once she reached the home, she quickly got off her duel runner and raced into the garage. She narrowed her eyes when she didn't hear any clinking on metal or the familiar voice of Yusei greeting her when she came in. She looked around and as she did, she saw a note sitting on Yusei's chair. Picking it up, she couldn't stop the anger boiling up. She read the note and found her anger turning into pure rage. The enemy knew that she dueled, and was a sly fox when it came to dueling. She always won. Always. She narrowed her eyes and quickly ran to her duel runner. She grabbed her cards out and looked for her special card. Everyone had those. Yusei had told her all about his favorite/special card and told her about Yugi Moto's favorite card.

She took a deep breath before pulling out her Goddess of the Moon card. She had been given this card when she was just a child. This card alone was a powerful one. They creature that was shown, was able to come to life and talk with her. Y/n and the Goddess had grown closer to each other and trusted each other. When Y/n was on the brink of losing her title as Queen of the games, the Goddess, or Cherry as she likes to go by, stepped in and helped her win. From then on, those two have been inseparable. She smiled at the card and slipped it into the deck.

Cherry, was also a gifted crafts women. Whenever Y/n was battling, Cherry always gave Y/n her voice to speak with. However, this time, Cherry was going to sacrifice her own voice, for this battle, for Y/n to use her own voice. Now, that doesn't mean Cherry loses her voice, or that Y/n gains her voice back, it is a temporary power that Cherry holds. It's a great gift for those who are mute that want to say something to the people they love.

Y/n quickly strapped the duel arm to her arm and turned it on. 'Time to end this.' she thought as she sped through the quiet streets. She hoped that her friends were ok. She hoped that they were not injured in any way possible. As she sped towards the destination, a thought creeped into the back of her mind. 'Win, and you tell Yusei how you feel.' It was Cherry talking to her from the card. Y/n blushed a dark read and replied. 'Not gonna happen. What if he doesn't like me back?' She countered. Cherry sighed. The rest of the ride was in silence. As they grew closer. A scream echoed from that very spot. A shiver rose from her back up to her neck as that scream sounded so familiar. 'Yusei.' She thought. As she rounded a sharp corner, she grabbed her deck and stopped the duel runner.

As she walked in, a laugh echoed through the abandoned home. "Welcome young duelist queen. I am glad that you could make it. Your friends however, wish you would have come sooner." The voice echoed as the lights switched on. Her eyes widened in horror. Cherry appeared next to her and gasped. All her friends, were beaten, bloody and bruised. Cherry activated her power for Y/n to speak her mind.

Y/n turned to the man before her and snarled. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She growled. Yusei lifted his head to see her standing there. A duel arm on her arm and cards stacked on it. 'She is a duelist?' he thought. 'No, he called her duelist queen. Does that mean, she is behind Yugi Moto?' He thought. "Why don't we settle this by a game shall we?" The enemy asked. Y/n narrowed her eyes. "Fine by me." She said. Cherry's magic wore off and Y/n became mute once again.

{Listen to Clutch from bnha s3 ost}

Y/n was down to her last ten life points. Her mind was going insane. That is, until she drew Cherry. Her smile gave her enemy a warning. Her voice echoed around them even though she couldn't speak. 'I summon the Goddess of the Moon! Cherry!' She yelled out. Removing both monster from her field and her opponent's field, she was allowed to bring Cherry forward. Cherry's attack power was over 5000 and her defense; 4050. Cherry stood before them staff in hand and her permanent smile. 'Cherry, use moon drain dance!' Y/n commanded. Her enemy narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

Y/n smiled. 'Every time Cherry uses Moon Drain Dance, her oppentant can not activate any spell or trap cards in order to defend against her. Cherry, moon sword! Go!' Y/n cried out. Cherry threw her staff into the air and watched it be replaced with a sword.It's white, gold, and pink shone brightly before dropping back to the ground. She grabbed it with her hand and proceeded to race forward. She raised the sword above her head and slashed down. The enemy screamed out in immense pain as his life points dropped to 0. The sword returned to the form of her staff as she moved back to Y/n. He glared at both of them before falling to the ground.

'Yusei!' She whispered and raced towards him. She shook his body and pulled a notepad out and wrote, "Are you ok?" on it. He looked up at her and looked at the notepad. He nodded his head and tried to stand but she pressed her hands against his chest and shook her head. "Don't move till the paramedics arrive." She wrote and showed it to him. He smiled and laid back down. Her eyes widened when she read his mind. A blush exploded on her face and he laughed. He took her hand and yanked her down towards him. His lips pressed to hers in a sweet kiss. Her eyes closed automatically. She couldn't have been more happier then she was right now. "I love you." He said after they pulled away when air was needed the most. She grabbed her notebook and smiled before giving him a kiss on the nose and turning her notepad around. "I love you too." 

She couldn't have been anymore happier if she tried. Yusei was the only thing that could make her smile even if her being mute would bring her down. She always would smile around him. Whether it was him just being funny or him being a total goof. That's all she needed for her to smile a true smile. They laid on the ground for a little while before the police and paramedics arrived. "I get better and once I do, we are telling your mother that we are dating. Ok?" Yusei said holding her hand. Y/n smiled and nodded her head. She watched him get put in the ambulance and drive before heading to her duel runner and heading back home, a smile ever present on her face.

Bonus: Y/n learned how to use telepathy

"Why didn't you tell me you could duel?"

"Because, you would just want to duel me to see if you were stronger than me."

~Pouting and crossing arms~ "Not true and you know it."

~Raising eyebrow and crossing arms~" I highly believe that is what you would do Yusei."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Yusei, she has you pinned. She read your freaking mind dammit."

"Dammit."

"Gotcha!"

Word Count:1822


	14. Helpful: Jim Crocodile Cook x White Cat! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my wattpad. Enjoy

Y/n sighed as she stacked and restocked on the needed pet items. "Man, running this store by myself really is hard and a pain in the ass." She said wiping sweat from her forehead. The sound of the bell ringing had her turning towards the door. "Hello! Welcome to the Albino Pets! What can I do for ya?" She asked dusting her white and pink dress. The male looked towards her and smiled. "I heard this place is hiring? Mind if I work here?" He asked. Y/n couldn't believe her ears. They danced on her head and her tail wagged behind her. "Sure! I don't have any applications since I never had time to make them." She laughed while she emptied that last box.

"My name is Jim Crocodile Cook by the way, but you can call me Jim." The male said smiling at her. "Y/n. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hate to ask, but, can you help me finish up shocking the shelves?" she asked. Jim smiled and nodded his head. "Of course! That's why I'm here to help!" He said smiling brightly. She grinned and grabbed a cart full of boxes and pushed them out to the front. Jim's eyes widened. "That's quite the things to put away." Jim laughed but put his things away and began helping her unload and put things away.

Y/n and Jim talked for what seemed like hours before the first customer came in. "Hello! Welcome to the Albino Pets! What can we do for ya today?" Jim and Y/n said at the same time. In front of the, a wealthy customer looked around before nodding his head towards them. "I am looking for an albino wolf or dog that my daughter can have to a pet. Do you have any of those?" He asked. Y/n's eyes lit up as she nodded her head. "I will grab what we have. Give me a moment. Jim, can you come and help me?" she asked turning to her helper. He smiled and nodded his head and followed her to the back where all the pets were kept. She smiled when she saw her albino wolf and albino husky wagging their tails and staring at her.

Jim was amazed at how gorgeous they were. He was amazed at how breathtaking SHE was caring for these animals. His heart began thumping in his chest as he thought about it. A blush spread across his cheeks. "Hey Jim, mind taking the husky in while I take the wolf in?" Y/n asked. Jim nodded and took the leash from her hand. Their fingers brushed against each others, causing Jim to blush a dark red. As they walked back towards the front, Y/n pressed her hand to her chest. She winced in pain and that was enough for the dogs to stop moving and turn to look up at her.

Jim pressed a hand to her back and bent down. "Are you ok?" He asked. He was worried and the fact that she was in pain was not helping it. She clenched her hand again before standing straight and flashing him a smile. "Everything is ok!" She said and walked forward. Jim didn't believe it wholeheartedly but he wasn't going to demand that she tell him what's wrong. He will just have to keep and eye on her til it happens again and he will rush her to the hospital. The man looked up as the two walked in and instantly fell in love with both animals.

"I will take both." He said handing her 20 thousand dollars. Her eyes bugged out of her heads. "Sir, these animals are only priced at 50 dollars no tax added. Why this much?" She asked. He gave her a smile. "Cause, I believe that you deserve this and that more people should come to your place. Also, I will print you some applications that you can hand out. You deserve the help. Thank you for your help and when I can, I will bring in my daughter so she can see the beauty of this place." He said waving and taking the two animals with him.

Y/n turned to Jim with wide eyes as she held the wad on money. They stared at it for a good twenty minutes before screaming and jumping around. They hugged each other before realizing what they were doing and moved away. Crimson blushes covering their faces. "With this money, I could get a new sign that can catch people's attention! I can even get new pets that I can feature for a limited time!!" Her eyes began to sparkle. Jim couldn't help but smile at her.

"Can't wait to see the new animals that you plan on bringing in." He said. He held his fist out for her and she smiled as she bumped her fist against his. As they finished stocking, She had Jim stay in the front in case someone came in while she was in the back feeding and bathing the animals. As she came back to the front, she leaned against Jim and closed her eyes. "Why is taking care of animals so freakin hard?" She asked breathing hard. Her ears fell down against her head as she began shivering. Jim noticed and watched her closely. Her hand lifted to her chest and she clenched her shirt over her heart. His eyes narrowed and he picked her up. He moved to the front and switched the sign to closed and locked the doors and ran to his car.

{Time skip}

As he sat in the chair outside her room at the hospital, he was beginning to worry. He looked up as the door to her room opened. The doctor walked out and began talking to him. "It's nothing serious. It's just because she has overworked herself. We are going to keep her here for the night but you can come and get her tomorrow morning. Do everything that you can to keep her from doing that. Don't let her overwork herself with her job. Be by her side when she is doing this. That's all that you need to know right now." The doctor said giving him a nod and walking towards his next patients room. Jim walked into the room where Y/n was in and smiled when he saw her reading a book and smiling as she read the book. Jim walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Is that a good book?" He asked. Y/n turned and looked at him and nearly fell out of the bed. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scary you!" he panicked. Y/n smiled at him. Don't worry about it. At least, I am glad that it was you that scared me." She said looking down. Jim raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked. She looked towards him and tried to hold back tears but couldn't contain them anymore. She covered her eyes with her hands and cried. Jim stood from the chair and sat on the bed and pulled her towards his chest. "Take is slow and tell me everything that happened. In your own pace." He said rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

"Well, before you came to the store, my ex had come to drop something off for me to sign but, it was an ambush. He attacked me. Not physically if that's what you're thinking. It was verbally. He called me names that I refuse to repeat. He told me how I was a shame to the rest of the world because I was born a cat and not what he believed that I was." She buried her face in his chest and cried. His body muffling her crying as he held her even closer to him. "That jackass will have what he deserves. Tell me where he lives and beat the ever living shit out of him." Jim said.

Y/n laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't worry about it. He's not apart of my life anymore. You don't have to do tha-" Her eyes widened as he pressed his lips against hers. Her heart began pounding in her chest. Her mind overcome with emotion she thought she had lost. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes before she closed them and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grinned covered his face as he felt her press closer. Pulling away, Jim climbed off the bed and gently pressed her back against the white sheets. "Sleep. I will pick you up tomorrow." Jim said smiling and kissing her forehead.

Before Jim closed the door, he paused and turned to look at her. "Albino Pets is going to be a kickass store. Just you wait! Love you babe!" He yelled before leaving the room. Y/n blushed at the nickname but smiled as he heard him whistling down the hallway. "I love you too. Thank you for everything." She mumbled before falling asleep on the hospital bed.

TO BE CONTINUED!!

 

A/n: SUCKS FOR READERS!! I HAVE A SECOND PART IN MIND!! Sorry, not sorry.

Word count:1547


	15. Helpful: Jim Crocodile Cook x White Cat Reader pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

{Five years later}

Y/n smiled as she leaned against the table. Her eyes drifted to the ring that sat on her finger. She hadn't been more happier then she was now. "Hey Y/n? Earth to Y/n. We have a few customers that want to talk with you about an albino owl. They have been wanting to buy one they just haven't figured a price they are willing to pay for him." Jim said waving a hand in front of her face. She blinked a couple times before nodding her head. Before she left his sight, he bend down and gave her a quick kiss before moving towards the cash register to ring up a customer.

She found a family of four standing near the owl they wanted to buy but couldn't decided. "Hi guys, what can I help you with?" She asked, her ears twitching. The mother turned to her and sighed. "We have been deciding on getting a pet for the two kids, but, we just don't know if we can afford the owl." The mother said holding the price tag out to Y/n. She looked at the price tag and narrowed her eyes. "This owl is not a thousand dollars ma'am. I don't sell me animals for that much. Someone is changing my prices." She said looking up and around the store and found someone messing with the price tags not to far from them. She grabbed her walkie talkie to contact Jim. "Hey Jim, you see that kid changing the price tags of my animals, stop him. Now." She said.

Jim walked over to the kid and grabbed his arm. "Why the hell are you changing the price tags?" He demanded. The kid looked up and narrowed his eyes and tried to yank his arm away but Jim just tightened his grip. The kid began panicking now that he couldn't get away. "I was doing what my boss told me too." He whimpered. Y/n apologised the the customer she was with and told them she would be right back before walking over to him. "That doesn't give you a free right to change my prices and stick prices from your boss's store,onto mine and switch with mine. That's against the rules. If I have to, I can sue your boss from freud." She said crossing her arms.

The boy's eyes widened. "You can't do that! He has everyone's approval! If anything, you would just be suing yourselves." He said. Her eyes slowly became her feline's. Her tail sung side to side slowly and her fangs became more prominent. "Don't worry, I have a way of making sure that I get my way. If he tried, I'll claw his eyes out." Y/n hissed. "I wouldn't do that sweet cheeks." a familiar voice echoed. Her body went rigid. She turned and came face to face with her ex. "I have the right to steal your prices and put higher prices on yours. It's not against the rules." He said wrapping his hand around her throat.

Jim had the male on the ground in a matter of seconds. His blood roaring through his body as he tightened his grip on the male's throat. "Don't you dare lay your filthy lying hands on my fiance's throat. I won't hesitate next time. I will kill you." Jim growled. He held him down while calling the cops. After the cops had dealt with everything, Y/n and Jim and the young boy went around fixing all the prices. "There. They are all back in their rightful places." Jim said dusting his hands off and turning to the customer's that were still waiting by the owl cages. Y/n returned to the area and finished talking with them.

"I'm sorry about that. Have you decided yet?" She asked. The mother gave her a smile and nodded her head. "Yes. We want this one." The mother said pointing to the beautiful albino owl with blue eyes. Y/n smiled brightly and opened the cage. The bird flew from the cage and landed on the mother's shoulder. She smiled and walked with Y/n to the cash register. After paying, the family and the others left. The boy was getting his things and getting ready to leave when Y/n stopped him. "Do you have a family? Jim and I are more than happy to drive you back home." She said. The boy started crying. He instantly hugged her and buried his face in her stomach.

"I don't have a family. I was placed in an adoption agency not too long ago. I don't have a real family. I want one, but no one has adopted me and I couldn't stand the place, so, I ran away." The boy said. "Do you have a name?" Y/n asked. He boy shook his head. "If I do, I don't know what it is." He said. His brown hair shifting everytime he moved his head. Y/n smiled. "Well, Let's close the place and head to the adoption agency. We are adopting this youngster and I think the name that fits you the best, is Jaden. What do you think?" His eyes lit up at the name. He nodded his head and smiled. Y/n returned the smile and grabbed her keys to the her car and the store. "Well, let's get going." She said smiling. As they reached the adoption agency, Jaden began squirming.

"What's the matter sport?" Jim asked. Jaden looked over at Jim and sighed. "I'm just really scared. When I was here, they didn't exactly treat me the best. They favored everyone else but me. It seemed like they hated me. That's the real reason I ran away." He said. Y/n snorted. "Well, you won't have to worry about living there anymore. You are coming to live with me and Jim. How does that sound?" She asked. Jaden's eyes widened. "That sounds a whole lot better than living there. Thank you so much!" He said smiling. Y/n smiled and turned to face him. "When me and Jim get married, you will be our son." She said placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair. Jaden smiled and laughed.

{20 minutes later}

After arriving at the doors of the adoption center, Jaden began getting nervous again. He didn't want to go back. He really didn't. As they walked into the building, a very angry women came towards then and grabbed him by the face. "What the hell were you thinking? You won't ever get adopted if you keep running away you little brat." The women threw him against the floor making him cry out in pain. Y/n lost her sanity and slapped the women across the face. "What the hell do you think you are doing. This a pathetic attempt of having people come to adopt." Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she moved towards the crying child and held him close to her.

"I don't really care what you say. He just needs to be put down. He is useless." The women said looking through files before drawing a gun. "I won't hesitate to drop all three of you. No one adopts the kids here. Even if they come and try, I just tell them the kids are horrible and that they screw everything up and I make up stories." The women said. Y/n felt her eye twitch, and before she could stop herself, her claws emerged from her fingertips and she slashed her hand down across the women.

The women screamed in utter pain. She looked towards the women before her and began panicking. "This child, is ours. After the pathetic way of showing this kid he was missed, you deserve more then death." Y/n snarled. Her eyes glowing in anger and hatred. "Besides, everything you said, was caught on tape and sent to the police. They have this place surrounded now." Y/n said turning her back to the women and walking away with Jaden in her arms. Jaden clung to her like a lifeline. He refused to let go.

Y/n smiled down at him and held him close. "You are safe now. Nothing is going to happen to you anymore. You are with me and Jim now. We love you." She whispered. Jaden felt happy. He was safe and sound. With two people that actually cared for him. "I love you guys too." He said. Jim and Y/n looked at him and then at each other and smiled. Climbing into the car, they headed back to the store and reopened it. Y/n took Jaden to the house above and showed him where he was going to sleep. It was a big open home that was just above their work which helped save tons of gas over the years they worked. Life had become perfect for them. They loved every minute they spent with each other. Especially the wedding planning days. Those days where always the fun ones. Jaden seemed to really like the cake tasting part.

{Long time skip}

After Y/n and Jim were married, Jaden had officially become their child. After a couple more years, Y/n was pregnant with Jaden's sibling. A baby girl name Jessica. A young sister for Jaden to protect and watch over. When little Jessica was old enough to go to school, Jaden and made a rule for himself to take her to school on his way to school. He didn't want her to get hurt walking alone. After dropping her off at school, he went to his school. Dueling school. His father had allowed his to duel since he use to duel, but, didn't have his own set of cards so, he borrowed his father's deck to start.

After school let out, he went to his sister's school and sat in the parking lot. However, he noticed something not right. A group of kids were surrounding something or someone and all of them were cheering. He jumped from the car and raced towards them. As he got closer, he noticed his sister getting hurt. He lost it. He pushed the kids away and threw a punch at the main bully before lifting his sister up in his arms. He narrowed his eyes at the kids that had started the fight. They backed away, intimidated by the height Jaden held against them.

The principal ran out and saw what the kids had down and saw Jaden holding his sister. He was beyond angry. He called every parent and had then come to school. "Your kids are disrespecting punks. They clearing don't know what it means to not bully other students." The principal hissed at all the parents. They had all earned his respect, but, they watched that respect disappear as he glared at each of them. "WELL?!" He demanded making the parents jump. After the parents and the principal scolded all the kids, they went outside to see Jaden cleaning his sister. She was in the front seat of his truck and he gently wiped the blood from her face and carefully cleaned her eye.

"Are you ok Jessica?" He asked. She bursted into tears and hugged him tightly. "No! They made fun of mommy because of her cat ears, and made fun of you and dad as well. I tried standing up for you guys but they beat me up!" She welled. The parents of the children glared down at their kids. Jaden turned when he heard grass crunching and shuffling shoes. "We're really sorry Jessica." The kids said at once. She hid her face against her brother's chest. "Just because my mommy has cat ears doesn't mean she is any different from your mommies!" Jessica yelled. "She does all sorts of cool things. My big brother told me about the time she saved him from a mean adoption lady." Jessica said.

After the kids began showing interest in similar things, they began playing together. Jessica was laughing and making faces with other kids and playing tag before it was time to go home. "Mommy and Daddy are going to be mad aren't they?" Jessica asked holding an ice-pack against her eye. Jaden sighed and nodded his head. "Ya. They are going to be mad. However, just tell them that I took care of it. They won't be too upset." He smiled. Jaden lied. Y/n was about ready to rip someone a new one, Jim had to hold her back, and Jaden had to take Jessica on a little trip for a few hours to let their mother cool down a bit. When they returned, Y/n hugged the both of them and kissed their foreheads. They all sat down to dinner and talked about what happened. They joked around and laughed as they eat. Jaden and Jessica loved it.

Bonus: 

"Wait? You are pregnant again?"

"Yup! This time, it's a boy!"

"Umm mom? Is dad going to be ok?"

*Jim passed out on the floor with a big smile*

*Laughing* "Yes Jaden. He will be just fine."

Word count: 2220


	16. My Alpha: Werewolf Seto Kiba x Reader

Requester: mermaidfan76 (Requester from Wattpad)

A/n: I switched it up a bit. Instead of him turning into a crazy creature, he turns into the picture you see above. That's his 'werewolf' if you want to call it that. To make it even more werewolf like, he is going to be a bit bigger then normal alpha wolves are. Hope that's ok!

Song to listen to while reading: Custom beat "Last seconds"-Demo instrumental(Prod.Dizzla D) Link: https://soundcloud.com/dizzladbeats/rnb_beats_instrumentals_rap_beats_instrumentals_rb_beats_buy

His icy blue eyes scanned the forest floor with interest. The green trees that soared above his head and the snow that was cold against his paw. He could say that winter was his favorite season. He seemed to act more, alpha. He was assumed to be an beta with the way that he acted around omega's and alpha's alike. Sometimes, he would never leave the den his family had claimed because he was too afraid that someone was going to find out that he wasn't a beta as they claimed him as. He didn't want to be thrown in the mix with the other alpha's as they look more a so called 'mate'.

He never believed in that kind of thing. He never had a reason to believe in something like that. He rarely talked with anyone and would rather stay holed up in his cave. Well, that was his original plan except, he went out hunting and found something strange to him. A human female about his age when he wasn't running around like an animal, was lying against a snow covered rock trying to keep her body from growing cold. Something sparked in his heart when he saw her. He knew from the moment that he saw her, that there was something different about her that he couldn't put his paw against.

Without thinking, he moved towards her and managed to get her on his back. His hind legs managing to push against the rock as he turned his head to make sure she was secure on his back. His nose pressed against her neck in hopes of finding a pulse. He found one, but it was quickly fading. His mind began to panic. 'She isn't going to die. I can't let her. She has to live.' These thoughts circled around in his head as he ran towards his home. He turned to see wolves backing away from him as he brought the human towards the elders. "Can you help me get her back to a healthier state?" He asked. The elders looked at the female human before turning back to the wolf before them. "Seto, you cannot ask us to heal a human. We don't have that kind of power." one of the older female elders whispered moving closer to the child. His eyes widened and his ears flattened against his head. "There has to be something that you guys can do for her?!" He screamed. Worry laced in his voice. The elders noticed that she was shivering and breathing hard from the winter weather they were experiencing. "There might be a way." The same elder spoke.

{A few years later}

Seto noticed his girlfriend staring out the cave entrance. The moon glistened across her face as she looked towards the moon. The wind softly blowing against her body and pushing her hair to the side. He couldn't take his eyes off her for a second. He moved towards her and sat down next to her. "Everything ok?" He whispered wrapping an arm around her body. She turned towards him and sighed. A puff of her breath escaped her lips and ran towards the moon before disappearing. "Do you remember, when the elder's brought my injuries down and warmed me backup, do you remember what I told you? When you felt the need to stay at my side as your wolf, to continue warming me up?" She asked.

Seto felt his heart twist in pain. "Yes. I remember it very well. That doesn't change the fact that I still fell in love with you the day I met you." He said turning so he faced her and gently turned her head towards him. "How can I remind you, that your past, is in the past. What matters now, is the present and the future. What will happen during those times. What will be you be doing?" He whispered. He hooked his finger under her chin and gently pulled her towards him. He pressed his lips against her and waited. His heart leaped for joy when he felt her kissing back. Opening his eyes, he realized just how small she was compared to him. How delicate she was.

His eyes filled with tears that shined like crystals just thinking of the pain that she had to endure. Pulling away first, she looked up at him and saw the tears streaming down his face. She reached her hands towards his face and began wiping the tears from his eyes. "Don't cry. I'm fine. You saved me. Remember?" She said. "I know." He whispered. Her hands drifted his his cheeks and his hands pressed against hers in hopes that it would bring comfort to him. A howl called to Seto from their bonding moment. His mind reeled with anger. "I can't just leave you here alone. What if something happens to you and I am not there to protect you?" Seto asks as he moved closer to her. The female smiled. "Seto, trust your pack. They haven't left my side since you had to go to the three day meeting not to long ago remember that?" She asked.

He groaned and dropped to the ground. Before he hit the ground, his wolf appeared and stood before her. She stood from her spot and ran her fingers through his fur. "I'll be fine. You do what you have to do. Ok?" She said pressing a kiss to his nose. He looked up at her and felt his heart melt. She was too good for him. He couldn't believe, that his mate, happened to be a caring and loving human. Especially her. She was something he didn't expect to come into his life. It made him smile though. A smile he never showed. An emotion he claimed he never had.

She sat against the stone wall and wrapped her arms around her knees. She loved him, she honestly did, but, he wasn't showing who he truly was. He was showing off that he was an alpha. It was breaking her heart just to see him walk about and have all the alpha's looking down at him like he was a piece of meat to them. She wasn't going to let Seto ruin his life just because of something silly like that. She stood from her spot and raced out of the came. It was spring and everything was in full bloom. She couldn't be happier. She was waiting for this to happen. She raced through the flowers that surrounded the den and laughed.

She knew that she would be protected but, she couldn't help but be worried about another wolf managing to slip through and killing her right then and there. She couldn't really protect herself against a crazed werewolf. She considered Seto as a puppy, not a deranged werewolf out for blood. Her hand slowly drifted to the necklace that she wore around her neck. Seto had given it to her the day she woke up from her long sleep. It would glow a certain color if were to happen to her. Red being Danger. Green being ok. And blue, being lonely. She couldn't understand the purpose behind this necklace but now, she was glad that she had it.

It made her feel a hundred times safer. Not to mention, that if it went red, it would send a warning to Seto and his pack that was always surrounding her, to be at her side and fight off the enemy. Seto was proud that his invention had come in handy when he needed it the most. She was currently sitting near the river bank picking flowers and weaving them into a crown, when her necklace began glowing a deep red. Her heart began racing and a signal screeched from the necklace. However, the creature was fast and slashed its claws across her chest. She screamed in utter pain and watched as the necklace fell to the ground. She made a mad dash for it and grabbed the gift. She held it against her chest. The creature moved towards her at an alarming speed.

{Listen to Wolf Blood by Adrian Von Ziegler for the fight between the enemy and Seto. It will be short and then you can return to listening to the song mentioned at the beginning.}

She froze in her spot. Her blood seeping into her clothes and falling to the ground. The creature stocked her like prey. She feared for her survival, yet, she just couldn't move. She watched as the creature lunged and felt the claws ramming into her skin and pushing her to the ground. A agonized scream escaped her lips as her body arched in pain. The creature grinned and lowered his head closer to her ear. Her body shaking in fear as he moved closer.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Seto's voice rang out as he body slammed the creature into the cliff wall. Seto growled lowly before racing to his mate. The wounds were scaring him the most. He lowered his head and lapped at the blood, hoping he could stop it from bleeding and allow the elders to patch the wounds to the best of their ability. Seto turned towards the monster and allowed his wolf to grow three sizes bigger than the rest of his pack. He snarled and bared his teeth at the wolf before him. His mind growing hazy with the anger that swam in his mind. He shot forward and slammed his right shoulder against the creatures face. It howled in pain before regaining its balance and fighting back. 

Seto growled lowly in his chest and opened his mouth. He slammed his jaw down against the creatures neck. It howled and retaliated with the same method. Seto winced as the creatures teeth sank into his skin, however, he wasn't going to let this thing win. Not after hurting this girl. Oh hell no. Especially not after that stunt. His eyes shined a dark red as he applied more pressure to wound he was creating on the creature's neck. He even managed to tweak it just enough to slammed the other against the ground. A howl exited his throat as he slammed one foot against the creatures throat.

He stared down at the rival and bent down. "If I ever catch her around my pack again, I will not hesitate like I did. I will snap your neck if you even so much as dare to harm my beloved. Do you understand?" He snarled out. The creature nodded before disappearing into a cloud of black dust. Seto watched the cloud of black disappear for good before turning towards the person who he loved with his heart, and dropped against her side. A whimper escaped his throat for the first time as he sat by her. Her chest rising up and down slowly. He couldn't handle it. It was breaking his heart to see her this way.

He dropped his head against her chest and willed himself to sleep. The pack watched their new Alpha with sympathy and sorrow. They created a circle around the two and hopped that nothing would happen as they all slept in the open that night. Nothing ever happened that night. Except for the soft whimpers here and there from their Alpha. Y/n had opened her eyes and turned her head towards the said wolf beside her. She ran her fingers through his hair and watched as he fell asleep against her stomach. It made her feel safe again. She felt her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.

When the morning sun rose high in the sky, she could feel something poking at her side. Opening one eye, she saw Seto pressing his nose against her side in an attempt to wake her up. Opening her eyes fully, she raised her hand towards him and watched as his human surfaced and held her hand tightly against his lips. His eyes slammed shut and tears fell from his eyes. Sobs wracked his body as he tried to process how she was even still alive. His sobs had woken the rest of the pack as they sat up to see her staring at Seto, tears of her own falling down her cheeks. "My Alpha." She whispered.


	17. You're mine: Yandere Seto Kiba x Reader

Requester: mermaidfan76 (Wattpad requester)

A/n: I hope that you enjoy this story! I am not very good with making someone creepy but, I will give it my best. So, I didn't make it as long, because I can't really write yandere stories unless you want me to get more violent in them. I also dislike writing for yandere people because they are so hard to write. Well, hope you enjoy it!

Seto's POV:

I'm crazy. Insane if you want to go that far. However, I have a good reason. I want her. I have to have her, and if I can't, then no one gets her. The sound of screams only fuels my desire to see her at my side. To see her smiling only at me. Only me. She will love me. I will make her like me. Even if it kills her too.

No POV:

Y/n sat at the desk in front of Seto's and waited for the boy to show up. He had sent her a note and she had answered it the only she knew how to answer it. She replied with a no, and explained why she couldn't. She knew he had a temper but, she couldn't go out with him, at least, not yet anyway. She was still trying to get over the fact that her boyfriend had mentally and physically abused her and she didn't want to go through that again.

Hearing the familiar clacking of shoes behind her, she placed the note on his desk and waited. She heard the paper rustle against the table before being opened. A sad sigh escaped the boys lips. She felt bad for rejecting him, but, she wanted to regain her footing before dating again. She turned to look at the boy and found a sad scene. He held the paper in his hands and just stared at the paper. "Why?" He asked. She placed a hand on his head, causing him to shiver and blush but look up nonetheless. "I didn't reject you because I didn't like you, it's because of something that happened between me and my previous boyfriend. I promise, that when I can straighten my thoughts, I will gladly try going on a date with you." Y/n said turning back around in her seat.

Seto grinned maliciously. "Look like I have someone on my kill list tonight." he whispered under his breath before the teacher walked in the room and the bell rang to signal class was beginning. Seto managed to slip out of the class with time to spare. He grabbed his things from the locker and ran home. He rummaged through his things and found what he was looking for. A sickening grin crossed his face.

The knife glistened in the light as he sharpened the blade. "You hurt my girl. Now, I get to hurt you." Seto whispered. He pocketed the knife and managed to get the male out and in the forest. As they walked deeper, Seto pulled the knife from his pocket and raised it so it was behind her ex's back. A final grin crossed his face before he slammed the blade into the man's back. His breath hitched in his throat as he turned to look at Seto. Seto grinned and wrapped his hand around the male's mouth as he tried to scream.

"You hurt my doll. I don't appreciate it." he growled and he wrenched the knife deeper. "Don't worry. It will all be over soon. You won't get to see the light of day anymore!" Seto said smiling. He disposed of the body deeper into the forest before cleaning his knife off and cleaning his clothes off. He looked around and noticed that no one had followed them. He grinned before slipping the knife back into his pocket and heading back home for a good night's rest. "You won't take her from me now." He muttered before closing the door to his house.

{Next Morning}

"Reports have shown that a number of people have gone missing if they come in contact with a young female by the name of Y/n L/n. In other news, a young male's body was found in the east forest. He had a stab wound from the back that pierced several vital organs and veins. He was found early this morning by hikers that had found his hand sticking out of the bush that he was placed into."

Y/n couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. A knock sounded at her door, pulling her from her thoughts. She stood and walked to the door. Seto stood before her with a wide grin and a sick look in his eyes. They seemed to scream, "I did it just for you." She shook her head and backed away from him. She failed to grab the phone as his arms wrapped around her body and pulled her against him. He even turned her face so he could kiss her. Her body fell limp as she let him kiss her. She couldn't fight back knowing that she could be killed by him in a flash.

She whimpered when he pulled away, however, something snapped in her mind. She didn't fear him anymore. She wanted to join him. She wanted to take part in his killing spree he went on. Her mind was completely blank and her eyes were dull when a smile graced Seto's lips. "You are mine." He whispered.

{Present}

She slammed her head against the table she laid on to wake up. Seto laughed at her attempt to free herself from the memory. "You can't escape my little cupcake. You're mine forever. Even if I have to kill every last person on this plant to do so. I will gladly take their lives if it means you stay by my side." He hissed and he pressed something sharp against her arm. She whimpered as the blade cut through her arm.

Seto smiled greedily a the whimper of pain he managed to pull from her. "This will be exciting. You and me, all alone. No one can hear you. I will make sure that you belong to me and only me. Do you understand that?!" He yelled. Y/n cowered at the volume his voice held and nodded her head slowly. "That's a good girl." He said patting her head and walking away from the table. He flicked the lights off and smirked. "Sweet Dreams." He muttered before closing the door.


	18. You Can't Leave me: Yandere Yugi x Reader

Requester: mermaidfan76 (Wattpad Requester)

A/n: this is going to be based off the scene from Phantom of the Opera as Christine and the Phantom are singing together. Hope you enjoy and like the story!!

Song: Phantom of the opera: night core version.

Phantom: Yugi Moto-Bold

Christine: Y/n-Italics and underlined

Background-Normal font

Both-Bold and underlined

Y/n sat near her open window as she watched the rain splatter against the flowers. Her smile brightening as the flowers bloomed from the rain. She swayed with the sounds of the outside world. Ever since she had taken the main singer's place, they had placed her in a room of her own but kept her behind closed doors till it was her time to shine. She felt like she was a praised jewel that needed to be hidden. She couldn't understand why she was to be hidden but, at the same time, she understood why they hid her. Her mind wandered as she remembered the tale of the Phantom that stocked the halls of the opera house.

She was intrigued with the very thought of this. She felt like she could hear his voice singing from many places, calling out to her. She was growing weaker as his voice came closer. Her eyes lost their shine as he stood before her. His hand reaching to her face. "Come with me my beloved." His voice was like silk. His appearance was majestic. The mask that covered his face seemed to speak of only pain and misfortune that came to him. She couldn't help but let her tears cascade down her cheeks.

A simple swipe of his hand and the tears were gone. His eyes shone with a beauty that couldn't show anywhere else. Her heart sped in her chest as he moved closer to her face. Her lifeless eyes seeing nothing but him. She knew nothing up him, knew nothing about him. Knew nothing of his personality or his way of thinking. She could only see....him. She couldn't think, couldn't speak unless they were singing together. She couldn't free herself from his hold. He had her in his grasp. He had her at last. "You will be mine. You can't leave me." Yugi whispered. His voice slithered towards her as if it were a snake that had caught its prey in its clutches. He had her right where he wanted her to be.

Yugi: I am your angel of music

Come to me angel of music

I am your angel of music

Come to me angel of music

Y/n: In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came

That voice which calls to me and speaks my name

And do I dream again? For now I find

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my mind

Yugi: Sing once again with me our strange duet

My power over you grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me to glance behind

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside your mind

Yugi could see that she was beginning to fall farther into his trap. He was happy. Extremely happy. He had what he wanted and to make everything better, she wasn't engaged. He smiled brightly as he led her through the underground system. He turned his head to make sure he didn't trip over anything. His mind danced with the vision of them getting married. His magenta eyes sparkling at the idea.

Y/n: Those who have seen your face draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear

Yugi: It's me they hear

Both: Your/My spirit and my/your voice

In one combined

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my/your mind

Background: Beware, the Phantom of the Opera

Y/n: He's there, the Phantom of the Opera

Y/n: *Hitting those high notes*

Yugi: Sing, my angel muse

Sing, my angel

Sing for me!

Sing

Sing, my angel!

Sing for me!

Yugi pulled her in front of the wedding dress. Pulling the curtain away, he watched her eyes become wide before they rolled into the back of her head as she fainted. Yugi caught her and moved the pieces of her hair out of her face before carrying her towards the small bed he had prepared for her. Slowly, he pulled a rope that allowed the black curtain to fall around her.

Yugi: I have brought you

To the scene of sweet music's throne

To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music

Music...

You have come here

For one purpose and one alone

Since the moment I first heard you sing

I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing

For my music

My music...

{Time Skip}

Y/n awake after some time. Opening her eyes fully, she noticed that she wasn't where she had been left. Her hands gripped her head as she felt her head collapsing and aching. She groaned and fell back against the velvety black bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't remember a thing. It was killing her. She sat up when she heard someone walking into the room. "There's my little dove." his voice sent a shiver up her spine; and not the good shiver.

She reached out to grab the mask, except, the male figured out what she would do and grabbed her hand. "You will not touch this mask unless I give you permission. You are mine and only mine. You can't leave me. Understand?" He narrowed his eyes and watched her shrink back against the bed. A small nod escaped her scared nature making him release tension in his body. A sudden pain caused her to yelp, she turned to see a small needle like object in her arm and winced. "Don't worry. This will only make you into a lifeless doll for me. No biggie." He said.

"Phantom." was all that escaped her lips before she fell against he bed. Her lifeless eyes staring at the dress that stood before her. Her body felt numb, lifeless. Her arms fell out of if she were going to make a snow angel. Her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. She no longer had that shine in her eye. Yugi simply smiled before pressing his lips to hers. He craved this moment. He had waited and waited before he could kiss her. To hold her, and hug her. He finally could do that. He finally could have her all to himself.

He pressed a hand to her face before a soft smiled replaced his demented one. "Oh, how I longed for this moment. Y/n, you belong to me now." He whispered to her. She simply looked towards him and nodded her head. No emotion whatsoever. Yugi laughed and pressed his hand to her cheek. "Oh don't worry love." He said. "You will get emotions back. However, those emotions will be directed to me and only me." He laughed standing up and leaving her all alone on the bed. A single tear escaped her dull eyes and fell on the velvety bed.

 

"Why am I afraid to lose you...

When you're not even mine?"


	19. Fruity Blood: Vampire Seto Kiba x Reader

Requester: mermaidfan76 (wattpad requested)

Y/n sat at her desk. Night school was boring. There really wasn't anything special about it other than the vampires that walked the halls. She tugged a the skirt that hung a just above her knees. Sighing, she took her bag and threw it into her locker. "I can't keep going here. They are going to find out who I am and that's not going to be pretty." She mumbled. "That you are a human and not a vampire?" a deep voice said from behind her. She yelped and turned to face the person. Her eyes widened and a blush spread across her face. "S-Seto? What are you talking about? She can't be a human!" A friend hissed looking at him with narrowed eyes.

Seto looked at the male beside him and growled. "She clearly was the only one that couldn't sense blood during the game two months ago. She didn't even move from her spot when everyone swarmed the poor animal that had died. How can you tell me that she isn't a human?" he asked. By now, there was a huge crowd surrounded them. She felt herself growing scared by the minute. She cowered against her locker before turning around, grabbing what she needed, closing her locker and running from the group. Seto watched as she ran away.

She had peaked his interest. Not because of her beauty, but because of the fruity sent her blood gave off. It wasn't overpowering like those girls out in the world that would practically beg him to date them. Their blood smelled practically raw and old to him. He didn't like that. Her's, well, to him, it smelled fruity. He liked that. He wanted to understand why it smelled that way. He had to ask her why it smelled that sweet. He shook his head before heading to his class.

{Time Skip}

Throwing her things on the counter, she made her way towards the tv that sat on the kitchen table and turned it on. She sighed when the news channel popped on. She hated the news but that was the only channel that was on the stupid thing. As she sat and made her dinner, she let the news drone on and on about what was happening in the world. "Ya know, that meat would taste better if it was raw." A deep voice echoed out. Y/n jumped from her chair knocking her food from the table in the process. "Damn it Seto. Why can't you use the door like a normal person?" Y/n asked as she began picking her broken plate up from the ground.

She yelped when one piece sliced her finger. She held it carefully as she walked towards the bathroom to get a bandaid. As she past Seto, the smell of her blood caused his mind to go crazy. He reached out and took her finger and licked the blood from the wound. She yanked her finger back and ran to the bathroom and quickly put a bandaid on it. She walked out to see Seto just standing there. She made no move to get closer. She didn't want to. She couldn't. Not after what had happened. As she sat at her kitchen table, she couldn't help but think of what had happened in her living room.

She couldn't understand why he of all people had done that. She was scared. Nervous even. She continued to stare at her finger before pressing it to her lips. She couldn't understand what was going through Seto's head when he did that. By day is a crazy businessman and by night, well, he's a vampire. She heard footsteps enter her kitchen causing her to look up. Her heart picked up speed in her chest. Seto sat down across from her and racked his hands through his hair. 

"Look Y/n; we need to talk." Seto said. Y/n sat in her chair and raised an eyebrow. "There is nothing to talk about. You made your point clear out there. You are nothing but a blood thirsty Vampire and I don't want you near me." Y/n said. Seto took a deep breath before looking you deep in the eyes. Your e/c hues never moving from his. "Y/n, I know that you are human. So do the other vampires. We can practically smell it. The only reason they don't attack and kill you, is because of me. They don't go anywhere near you. I have told them, that If I ever catch you in pain, or you get hurt by them, I would kill them. I like you. You are different from other girls." He said.

Her cheeks turned a dark red. He continued. "I don't think it would be far that you suffer just because you are the only human at an all vampire school. Placing the rules that I did, has kept you safe this far. I only hope that it can continue that way." He finished and allowed the information to sink. As she continued to think, the more that she found her feelings for the vampire had only began to grow. She couldn't deny that nor would she deny the feelings. She looked down at her hands before back up at him.

"You said you liked me right?"

"I did and I plan to not change my mind."

"What if I told you that I gained a small crush on you when I first came to the school?"

"I would love it."

She blushed at his words. He couldn't be serious right? For crying out loud he is a vampire. She was a freakin human. Those two don't mix well. They just don't. Or, could they? What if they could be compatible and not desire to kill each other? That would be a cold day in hell. Seto could sense her uneasiness to the whole, I-want-to-date-you-now idea. He stood from the chair and moved closer to her.

Now, he was looking straight into her eyes. There wasn't anything in between them that masked the beauty of her eyes. He felt a smile tug at his lips. His eyes lit up like the sun as he could see in her eyes. He made him giddy. He stood from the table and walked towards the sink to grab a drink. Yes, he was a special vampire. He could drink water, coffee, milk, anything that a human could drink, some of the foods they ate, he could eat, but not all. As the sun began to slowly rise over the mountains, he turned to Y/n. "Your eyes told me what you to me." he said as he walked to the from door. She raised an eyebrow. "What am I to you?" She asked.

Seto grinned. "You are my......."

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Peace: Werewolf Yugi x Reader

Requester: mermaidfan76

Song: Your Heart: Damien Dawn

Yugi couldn't tell where he was. His body was heaving with pain and exhaustion. He was tried. Collapsing where he was, he lay against the snow covered ground. His muzzle pulling back a bit as he felt his body slowly begin to slip. He was getting tired. However, he wouldn't close his eyes. He just couldn't. He had to get home. He needed to get home. His eyes shifted towards the road that lay before him. A blue truck had stopped on the side of the road, and a female hopped out of the truck.

Yugi could sense that she meant no harm, but, the very reason wasn't enough for him not to pull his lips back in a snarl. He could feel his body fighting sleep but it wasn't going to be much longer before he would die. "Can you stand? Can you walk to my car?" She asked in such a gently voice that his wolf tried standing but to no avail. He fell back into the snow. His body growing weaker and weaker by the minute. She looked around before using what little strength she had, and lifted him up.

Yugi was impressed that she could do something like this. He wasn't as a light as a feather and he knew it. He watched her open the door behind her door and gently lay him down on the seat. She moved his tail before closing the door and climbing into the front seat. She turned and placed a hand on the side of his face. He nuzzled into her hand and let a low whine escape his throat. She was gentle and he liked that about her. He moved his head and rested it against the seat of the car.

After what seemed like hours, he felt the truck come to a stop and the engine die away. She opened the door and got out. He sat up and found that his body was becoming warm enough for him to walk around. He sat up on the seat before climbing out carefully towards the ground as she opened the door. He moved closer to her as she closed the door and followed after her when she began walking towards the house. She pressed a button and Yugi jumped at the noise before turning back to face her.

She gave him a warm smile and motioned him inside. Looking around, he noticed that she was someone that saved animals. He saw different pictures of her with different animals that she had helped. "You are the first wolf that I will have help this year." She said sending him a small smile. Yugi rubbed his head against her leg and sat at her side. "I wonder if they would let me keep you." She mumbled to herself. His tail began wagging only for Yugi to scold himself.

He had a pack back home. Once she had nursed him back to health, he would run away and back home. Standing up, he moved towards the couch. His body was hurting and he didn't want to keep walking like he was. As he laid down, he felt his body relax. He laid his head down against his paws and slowly began closing his eyes. The last thing he saw was the girl coming into the room with things that he had never seen before. He didn't have time to dwell on it as he fell into a deep sleep.

{Time Skip}

Yugi opened his eyes to be surprised with the trees that surrounded the car. He looked out the window and felt his heart beating fast. He turned his head to see a different person driving. What made it even weird for Yugi, was the fact that the man's knuckles were covered in blood. Yugi narrowed his eyes. He didn't seem to sense anything but the smell of the blood was clearly a warning. It was HER blood after all. 'What happened while I was asleep?' Yugi thought.

"Ok mutt, we're here. Get the hell out of the car." The same male snapped as he opened the door. Yugi jumped from the car and watched as the man drove away. Something in his stomach told him that he shouldn't have left but he didn't know what are why. He snorted and turned before running back into the forest. Never turning back. As he rounded through the forest, he could sense his pack and a smile grew on his face. He was happy. Ready to get a mate and settle down, he was the alpha after all.

What he was met with was something that he hoped would never happen. They had replaced him. He was no longer the alpha of that ground. His twin brother, Yami was the alpha now. He growled a threat towards his brother. Yami noticed and snarled back. They had a mutual dislike for each other and Yugi wasn't really afraid to show that dislike towards him. Yugi noticed his 'mate' standing at Yami's side. "Traitor." Yugi snarled. "You all are traitors." His snarl grew bigger. He was angry. Well, angry was an understatement. He was pissed. His eyes glowed a dangerous red as he made his way down to the pack.

He watched as most of the beta's and omega's had their tails between their legs and whimpering at his anger. Some of the alpha's where terrified. Yami, however, was not. He squared himself up with Yugi. Being shorter them the white wolf before him, Yami didn't stand a chance in a fight with him. Yugi was bigger, more built. He was the alpha of the pack and Yami knew why. He was built to be an alpha. Yugi snarled down at his brother. "I was gone for a few days and then you backstab me?"

His snarl was threatening. Almost like a dagger placed at your throat. Yami just stared at his brother in the eyes. His magenta eyes staring into deep red eyes. "You were presumed dead. They made me the Alpha in your stead." Yami said truthfully. Yugi's snarl only seemed to grow bigger. "Yugi! Help!" Yugi's ears rose to the top of his head as he heard HER voice. It was full of....fear. Yugi snarled but not against his brother. He raced away from the pack and back into the forest at full speed.

He could hear her breathing and panting. His mind reeled back to the man that had her blood on his knuckles. He moved fast and finally, he jumped into the clearing he had ran past on his way back home. His growl alerted the two as they looked towards him. He moved closer and watched as the male backed away only to fire off a shot. Yugi flung forward and snapped his jaw over the man's shoulder. He dragged the male back towards the clearing before pressing a paw against his back.

He turned his head towards the female. She had bruises that covered her face, stomach, and arms that he didn't noticed the first time that they had met. He watched blood run down her face and drop onto her chest. He could see the wounds that were covering her arms. He snarled and pressed his teeth into the male's neck. A sudden twist and crack escaped from the male underneath Yugi. His eyes wandered back over to the female. He stepped away from the dead male and towards her.

Yugi placed his head against her stomach and gently pushed. She looked down towards him and he moved his head to the his back. She carefully moved from the rock she was propped against to his back. She winced when her wounded arm hit his side. Yugi whimpered and licked at the bloody wounds that lined her arm. She smiled at his gesture and wrapped her arms around neck. When she was secure, he leapt back into the forest and towards his home. He wasn't sure how his pack was going to handle the news about a human female riding their alpha's back wounded and not dead, was gnawing at his mind. It didn't last long because the minute he stepped back into the area his pack lived, they had the healer already there.

They watched as the healer set to work. Yugi was pacing back and forth. He was worried and scared that he didn't get to her in time. His thoughts were thrown out the window when healer was at his side and confirmed that she was going to be ok. He moved towards her side and pressed his nose into the side of her head. He was starting to gain feelings for the human girl beside him. He didn't know her name yet, but that didn't stop the feeling of peace that echoed through his entire being.

"My mate." His deep voice rang out into the dark sky followed but several howls of approval.  
A/n: Hope you enjoyed this little story! I had fun writing it and I cranked this one out in 45-50 minutes. Pretty good on my part. Have a wonderful day!!


	21. Mate: Werewolf Atem x Reader

Requester: mermaidfan76 (wattpad requester)

A/N: Hope you enjoy the story! Sorry that it was so late! Life and work got in the way!! A good song to listen to while reading this story, is Uso to Honto- Here is the link to the song. Please play on repeat if you can! https://soundcloud.com/zenko-shigatsu/30-uso-to-honto, After the picture of the boy crying, please listen to this song, Thank you so much!!!: https://soundcloud.com/zacky-san/12-sternengeang

Atem looked around the snow covered ground. His sense of smell going insane as he spotted, some parts of the snow that had small drops of blood. His nose dipped down to see what animal the blood came from. Jerking his head back from the blood, his mind reeled with questions. 'What is a human doing out this far?' His head bent down and he sniffed the blood once more. Lifting his head, he ran after the injured human.

He froze when he couldn't find the blood spots anymore. Looking around, he spotted blood covering the snow covered plants that lined the forest entrance. He moved towards the entrance and took off in a dead sprint. As he ran, he could hear the sounds of the human struggling against something. Whatever was keeping the human from getting back home was getting Atem scared. Something had entered his territory.

As he grew closer, he saw that wolves from another territory circled around the human. His lips pulled back into a snarl. No noise escaped his lips as he slowly creeped down towards them. His eyes turning red as he saw what was happening. A bark escaped his lips before his snarl penetrated the air. "You are in MY territory. Get out." He snapped. The other wolves backed away but they tried to snap at the female that lay on the ground motionless.

He jumped forward and slammed his claws into one of the wolves faces making the said wolf yelp and back away with its ears folded back and its tail between its legs. "Leave and don't come back." He snapped and watched as the two wolves took off back towards their home. Turning back to the human that lay on the ground, he notice that the human was indeed, female. He bent down and pressed his nose against the side of her head urging her to open her eyes.

The female groaned as the pain in her hip was beginning to get impossible to bare. She opened her eyes to see the black wolf staring down at her. She wanted to freak out but her body was so cold and worn out that she couldn't even muster up whimper. Atem looked at her before moving towards her wound. His nose pressed against it as gently as he could and the minute he touched her wound, she jumped in pain.

Looking up, he noticed tears slowly falling down her face. His heart began hurting. Sitting back he lifted his head high and howled. Turning her head, she watched with awe as the wolf howled into the air. His straight posture and majestic build caught her attention as she was slowly falling in and out of wakefulness. He howled and howled but received no answer. He was beginning to fear for the female's life. Doing what he thought was best, he moved towards the female.

She watched as the wolf slowly maneuvered around her. Her eyes slowly faded in and out as the pain was becoming unbearable for her. She closed her eyes as she felt the wolf lifting her up onto his back. Atem snorted as he moved the snow from his nose. Turning his head, he watched her wrap her arms around his neck before taking off on dead sprint back towards his pack. He was determined to get her healed. Determined as an Alpha could be.

{Time Skip}

Atem paced around the den as he waiting for the healer to finish up. Yugi and Yami watched their brother pace around like a madman. "Atem, you need to calm down. You worry too much." Yugi said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Atem turned towards his brother and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair and nodded his head. "You're right it's just, there's something about her that makes me fall in love with her and I don't even know her. She was dying and something in me snapped. I had to bring her here." Atem said looking back at the two wolves that moved around the girl.

Yugi and Yami took turns caring and watching over the girl while Atem was taking care of different things that had to do with the pack. Yugi ran his fingers through her hair to remove the tangles that had been left from the attack. His eyes become soft and almost glass like as he watched her sleep. Her chest rising and falling in even motions. "I hope that she will become part of the pack." He mumbled. Yami turned towards him and smiled sadly. He dropped his head as he remembered the past.

Yami and Yugi yawned as the sun slowly began to set around them. They stood from the bed that the girl laid on and began walking back to their rooms. They turned once more to see if she had opened her eyes. Upon seeing her motionless, they allowed a sigh to escape before returning to their rooms. Morning would soon come and they would be able to see if she had awakened. They just feared that she may not wake up again. They trudged back to their room before falling against the ground and falling asleep. As they slept, they couldn't sense the tears streaming down Atem's face. They couldn't hear the soft whimpers that escaped his throat that night. Memories of his past love resurfacing in his mind. He stood from where he was laying to walk towards the room the sleeping female was in.

He walked into the room and pressed his hand to her cheek. He winced as the coldness shot through his hand. Tears fell from his eyes to her cheeks. His legs gave way and he fell to the ground. She laid so still in the bed that he feared she would leave. He didn't even know her all that well and yet here he was, sobbing against her bed. His heart ringing loudly in his ears and his tears falling at a fast pace. He couldn't help the fact that he wanted her to wake up and smile at him. Smile just for him. He eventually cried himself to sleep. 

His tears stained cheeks are what greeted her the next morning. Opening her eyes, she slowly turned her head to find a boy with tears stained cheeks sitting next to her. She lifted her head when she heard wolf claws scraping against the ground. Her mind wandered to the night she was saved. Turning her head back to the boy that lay against her bed, she slowly reached her hand out and ran her fingers through his hair, hoping that this would help him relax. She couldn't help but watch as the boy's eyes opened slowly. His head turning towards hers.

His eyes growing wide and a smiling covering his face. His tears resurfacing as he bent down and wrapped his arms around her. 'Why does this feel familiar?' She thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his clothed chest. He was completely overwhelmed with happiness that he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened as he kissed her. Her heart slammed against her rib cage as the kiss was so familiar to her.

She could feel tears begin to form and cascade down her cheeks as the kiss became deep and filled with a familiar love behind it. Her heart cried out at the familiar touch and feel of the kiss. Allowing her eyes to slowly close and her arms to wrap her arms around his neck. Sure it was the first time that she had ever seen the guy, but, something about him said something completely different. She was different and she could see it. She could also see that something about him, seemed to be familiar to her. Something that she had seem so many years ago. Something that she had grown to love over time.

Tears fell down her cheeks as the feeling began to grow more familiar. Pulling away, she faced the male with tears in her eyes. "Why does this feel so familiar to me?" She asked. Her eyes shining with a new light. Atem smiled brightly and hugged her close to his chest. It was still a weird feeling having this girl that he didn't know, tell him that the kiss was something that she remembered. "I might be able to help with this confusion for you." The healer came through the door smiling brightly.

Atem turned towards the healer and smiled brightly. "Really?" He asked turning and facing the healer. The healer nodded her head. "Yes. She is the reincarnation of your first wife." The healer said looking back at the female. Everyone went silent. "Wait, you're telling me, that she is the reincarnation of my first wife?" Atem said. The healer nodded her head. "Yes. This young girl, is the reincarnation of Ara, your first wife."


	22. I will take care of you: Valon x Depressed! Suicidal! Reader

Requester: SerymarDivinaMatias (wattpad requested)

Disclaimer: In no way am I saying that what I am about to write is something you should do if you are depressed. If you are, please seek professional help. Please don't end your life over something that will pass. If you need to talk, My doors are open. I will do my best to help you overcome anything that is bringing you down. I hope that you understand that there are people out there that care about you and love you. So please, in no way, take what I am about to write seriously. Thank you all for reading and requesting, it means the world to me! P.S, This story will be short, due to it being a sensitive subject. 

~White Rabbit

Sitting in her room, the darkness seemed to never end. She was growing tired. Tired of how the world was treating her. She was growing weak. Her heart was growing weak. It was growing tired of what was happening to her. How she was treated by her so called boyfriend. She was feeling like she was worth......nothing. She brought her knees to her chest as tears cascaded down her worn cheeks. Lifting her head, she grabbed her phone and pulled up her best friends number. The neon blue VALON shone against her hollowed cheeks. Clicking the green phone, she pressed the phone to her ear. "HELLO! You have reached Valon's voice-mail. Please leave a message." Y/n sighed and turned her phone off.

Why was the world so against her. She was afraid that if she took another step into another relationship that the world would come crashing down on her and everything would end right there. She couldn't understand why everything was out to ruin. She placed her phone on the bedside table and laid back against her pillow. Her blood-shot eyes staring at nothing but the ceiling above her. She still had her house, that's one thing that kept her going. Another thing that kept her going was Valon. He was always there for her and always by her side. She wanted it to stay that way but lately, he had been distant. Very distant. She couldn't' understand why. She was tired and didn't want to fight with her thoughts anymore. She laid back against her bed and felt her eyes slowly closing. A sigh escaped her lips as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

{Time Skip}

As the morning sun rays filtered through her curtains and onto her face. She groaned as the sun moved through her eyelids. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room and groaned once again. She sat up and rubbed her arms. She stood from her bed and headed to her closet door to see what she could find to wear. As she was looking for clothes, her phone began ringing. Valon's name flashed across the screen. She picked her phone up and pressed the answer button. "Hey Valon. What's up?" She asked trying to pull off a 'I am ok' vibe so he wouldn't ask. Valon sighed on the other side of the phone.

"Y/n, what have I told you about faking your emotions?" Valon said on the other end. She cringed. "I didn't think you would notice that." She replied honestly. Valon signed on the other end of the phone. "We have been best friends for almost 11 years. Why wouldn't I realize my friend was faking her emotions. As a matter of fact, I am coming over. Don't go anywhere." Valon said before hanging up the phone. Y/n began panicking. She didn't want him to figure out that she was having a hard time figuring out life as it was. She quickly tossed her phone on her bed and found clothes to wear.

She ran to the bathroom and fixed up her hair before realizing what was going on. "He had literally used the best friend card." She whispered as she stared at herself in the mirror. She signed and finished what she had started and headed back to her room. She was growing tired of having to wait for things to get done and tired of having to sit through life as an empty shell. She was tired of faking her emotions. She was just....done. She didn't want to have to deal with every little thing that happened to her. She didn't want to try and fight her demons off anymore. She was just.....done. Hearing the doorbell go off, she gathered her thoughts and shoved them away. She walked to the door and saw Valon standing at the door.

{Time Skip}

Wrapping her arms tightly around her body she moved closer to her destination. Climbing the steps of the bridge, she took a small breath. Having it be winter is nowhere near fun for her but she wanted to get this over with. She didn't want to be in a world where they looked down on her and where they viewed her as nothing. Finally reaching the place she wanted to be at, she climbed the wooden railings and sitting on the railing. She overlooked the small area she had claimed to be her 'calming place' and sighed. SHe didn't want to leave, but she didn't like the negativity the world sent her on a daily basis.

As she was ready to push herself off, a familiar voice called out. She turned towards the sound of the voice and was literally pulled from the top of the rail and yanked into someone's arms. "Don't you ever think about doing that EVER AGAIN!" Valon's voice rang out making her start crying in front of him for the first time. She buried her face in his chest and continued to cry. "I-I'm sorry! I just can't take it anymore." She whispered. Valon sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't do that again. That scared me when you ran out. I knew what you were going to do and I didn't want you to do that ever again. Please promise me." He whispered.

"I don't think that will...." She was caught off when Valon pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked to say the least but she was not against having him kiss her. She felt her eyes slowly closing as the kiss continued. Before long Valon pulled away from the kiss, and stared her straight in the eyes. "Promise you won't do that again. Promise me." He whispered. She looked up at him. "I promise." She whispered. Valon smiled and pulled her into another hug hoping and praying that she would be by his side the rest of of his life.

"I promise, I will take care of you."


	23. Welcome Home: Yuya x Reader x Yuto

Sorry this one-shot took so long! I never meant for it to take as long as it did. I guess you could say that my brain was dead the entire time that I hoped to get this out. Once again, I am so so sorry for not getting this story out sooner. I hope that it is what you where looking for and please, don't forgets to comment and vote on the story!

Love you all~!

~White Rabbit

Yuya looked around and the devastation the war has brought. Yuto looked over at him with worried eyes. "Yuya, we can't dwell on what happened here. The war is over, and she........she's gone now. We have to move on." Yuto said choking up at mentioning her death. Yuya turned to his friend and signed. "You're right. I shouldn't dwell but, she helped both of us. She helped keep the both of us in check and kept us out of trouble." Yuya said. The two boys sat and stared at the city will in thought. Turning away from the scene, Yuya went back home. Yuto however, wasn't having any of it.

"Let's go visit her grave then." Yuto said staring at Yuya. Yuya turned and looked at the ghost of his friend. "I don't think that would be the best for me right now. She was like a sister to me and I don't think that I want to see her grave right now. If you want to go and see it, by all means, go and see it. I just... don't feel like remembering what happened to her right now." Yuya said covering his face with his hands. Yuto watched the poor green and red haired male begin shaking and tears slowly fell down his cheeks. Yuto couldn't help but feel the same way. He really missed Y/n and hopped that maybe one day, he could see her again. As himself and not some spirit trapped in someone else's body.

{Time Skip}

It's been a few years since the day Y/n had left Yuto and Yuya's side, but, they didn't let that get the best of them. The continued to be happy people and continued to show the world that, yes they were sad their friend had left, but they were not depressed. They continue to smile and help people. They continued to HIDE what they truly are feeling.Deep down, they are fearful. Scared. Lost, and all alone. Without Y/n by their side, they are just hopeless. They want to be strong in front of their friends, but, they can't if they are always broken.

Yuya stared at himself in the mirror. His eyelids drooped down as if he were still half asleep; black circles lined his under eye and his body sagged. He slammed his head on the table and allowed tears to fall down his face for the first time in 5 years. His body heaved and wrecked with sobs and whimpers. Yuto stood not to far from the desk and watched his best friend finally let is pent up sorrow leave. Yuto moved towards the bed and laid down. His own body screaming out for sleep.

He turned his head to the side to look at his friend. All he could see though, was his back heaving up and down as his tears fell to the desk and his sobs flew through the house and the room. Yuto know what that boy was feeling. He felt the same way and he wished that he could help him out in anyway that he could. "Yuya." Yuto and Yuya's head flung up and looked around their room. They could have sworn they heard HER voice. They stood from their spots to see if they could hear the voice again. "Yuya. Yuto." The same angelic voice rang out as they turned their heads towards the door.

They jumped when the door opened to reveal the one person they had been dying to see again. Y/n. A smile adorned her face as her h/c locks dropped around her face and down her shoulders. It was just like all those years ago when she had first been by their side. They had seen how she was just glowing as they fought. They had watched her smile and cry for joy when they had one. How they had lost her when the war started.

How they watched her slowly fade from their lives. How she had left them all alone. Yuya felt his tears resurface as he blinked and blinked and blinked never knowing Y/n was going to disappear on him again. When she never left the spot she was in, his heart pounded in pure joy. She finally was back with them. She walked over towards them and wrapped her arms around both of them. Yuto and Yuya quickly wrapped their arms around her and each other as they pressed their foreheads together. Yuya and Yuto turned to each other before turning to her.

She felt her own tears falling down her cheeks as she heard her boys laughing for the first time since she had left them. She couldn't have been any happier. She had always thought that they would forget about her and move on, boy was she wrong. They loved her more than she could even imagine. She didn't realize that they cared for her more than she had originally thought. The years that she spent with them flashed through her mind and more tears slowly fell down her face. Yuya and Yuto tightened their arms around her and held her in a protective barrier. They had seen her more as a sister then anything.

She always scolded them when they got out of control and cried when they cried. She lifted her head and smiled brightly at them. "Thank you both for sticking together even if I was gone. To think that I had left you after such a difficult event. I really am sorry." She said sniffing and wiping a tear from her eye. Yuya and Yuto smiled brightly before both hugging her. "We did that because you are special to us. Like a little sister. We would never leave you hanging like we have in the past. We love and care about you more than you could ever know." Yuya said smiling. The two stood straight up and proudly said;

"Welcome home Y/n" They both said giving her a smile. Y/n smiled with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm home." She whispered back.

A/n: Sorry that it's short! I couldn't figure out anything else! Hope you enjoy the story!!

Love all my readers!!

~White Rabbit


	24. Stay by my side: Valon x Synchro Dragon Reader

@Slash_Hybrid said: maybe valon x duel monster reader? the reader is the first ever synchro monster, she is a dragon type. their old owner found out they were a monster and left her to rot until our star boi finds them. sorry I just love the good drama

Don't be sorry! I also love a good Drama! Well, here we go, sorry it took me a little while to write this one for ya! Hope you enjoy the story and let me know what you thought of it in the comments!! Love you all!!

~White Rabbit

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Y/n sat in the living room of her owner and waiting for him to come home. Now at first glance, she seemed like a normal human girl. WRONG! She was actually the very first Synchro Dragon. She is what you would call, Element Racer. She races through different elements in monster cards and finds what they are weak against. Once she has found it, there is no stopping her from winning. As she sat and waited, she couldn't help but go back to the conversation she and her owner had.

 

"I want you sitting on the couch when I get home. We have something to discuss."

"Alright. What about dinner?"

"Not hungry. Don't disobey."

*End Call*

Y/n sat with her hands in her lap waiting for the man to come home. Her ears perked up when she heard the familiar car door closing and the jingle of keys. She had been sitting on the couch for almost a half hour before he had returned home. She was greeted by a hand hitting her across the face. She dropped to the floor holding her cheek and turning towards the man. "You filthy monster." His words stung her. "W-What are you talking about?" She stammered.

He sent a glare at her. "You know exactly what I mean. You are the synchro monster that I was given. You are that disgusting creature. You have brought me nothing but trouble." He snarled. He grabbed her arm and walked towards the door. He tossed her out of the house and slammed the door shut. Her tears slid down her face. "Why would he do this to me? He knows I am the first and only Synchro Dragon right now." She whimpered.

She stood from where she had been thrown and dusted off her clothes. She groaned in pain when she hit a spot on her leg. She lifted the pants and noticed a big bruise beginning to form on her leg. She took a deep breath before heading away from the house. She felt her tears resurface and slide down her face. She slumped against the wall and covered her face. After some time, she felt someone shake her shoulder. "Hey? You ok young lady?" The boy asked as she opened her eyes to look up at him. She gave him a nod.

After learning his name was Valon, Y/n told him everything that happened. "WHAT A JACKA**!" He screamed. Y/n jumped at his words before turning towards him. "You're not the least bit scared of me? You don't hate me?" She asked. Valon shook his head. "Why would I be scared of you? Much less hate you? I think I would be lucky to own a powerhouse card like you. I think it would be amazing to see you in action if I could." Valon said. Y/n noticed a small but noticeable pink highlight his cheeks. She smiled.

"Why don't you take my card and become my new master." She said holding out her card. Valon stared at the card. "I refuse if its under the term of master." He said. Y/n tilted her head. "What else would you call me?" She asked. Valon grinned and took her other hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "My girlfriend. After a couple dates of course." He said. Y/n's cheeks exploded in red. A red dusted over his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She smiled and tightened the grip on his hand. "As long as you don't throw me out." She said. Valon smiled at her. "There is no way in hell that I would throw you out. To be honest, I fell in love you the minute I saw you." Valon said as he began walking back home with her in tow. Y/n smiled brightly. This the kind of person she would follow till the end. However, a sudden blast rocked the ground around them. It sent her and Valon different ways. Y/n's head shot up when she heard Valon cry out. Valon looked towards her and held the card out. "ELEMENT RACER!" He screamed.

Everything seemed to slow down as she felt her bones breaking and clashing together as she began transforming into her dragon. She felt the pain it always took to become that dragon, but it never once took more than a mere two seconds. The minute her name was called, the next she would be standing in front of the enemy during a duel competition or just some small duel get together. However, as Valon had said her name, it was panicked. He was scared. She knew that if she didn't change now, she would lose Valon and that was not going to happen. She had finally found someone willing to take care of her and not be afraid of her.

A roar echos out as she lands above Valon. Her blues eyes staring down at the intruders. Her snarl turning menacing. They called out their monsters to attack but realized what she was. "That's the element synchro dragon: Element Racer. We have no chance of beating them!" One of the attackers yelled out. Their boss snarled and forced an attack on her. She bared her teeth before allowing blue fire to race from her mouth. She raised her head and roared one again. "Let's get out of here!" They screamed dragging their boss away.

She returned to her human self and helped Valon up. "Thank goodness you're ok." She whispered. Valon smiled and pressed his head against her chest. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and returned the hug. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Thank you Y/n. For saving me, and agreeing to be my girlfriend." Valon said. "After a couple dates." She laughed at his annoyed snort. He smiled and bent down and peaked her lips. "Now everyone will soon know, don't mess with me, or my synchro dragon girlfriend." He said before placing his lips on hers.

Valon pulled away and smiled brightly at her. "Please, stay by my side. I don't want to lose you." Valon said. Y/n smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest. "I don't think I am going to leave anytime soon." She said lifting her head up and smiling at him.


	25. I just wanted to protect you: Jack Atlas x Dragsune Reader

Requested by a friend of Slash_Hybrid 

Here we go! Dragsune Reader will have red fox ears and tail and red dragon horns and wings. She can use only fire type duel cards!! I am using the apocalyptic nightmare dragon from the first one-shot I wrote! Hope you enjoy! Hope you and your friend enjoy the story!! Listen to Soldier nightcore male version. Thanks!

~White Rabbit

Jack laid against the cold dirt. He couldn't take it anymore. The pain was just too much for him. He yelled out when something sharp entered his arm. He turned his head to see the enemy grinning mercilessly down at him. "Goodbye Jack Atlas." The male before him laughed. "APOCALYPTIC NIGHTMARE!" A shrill voice rang out catching both Jack and the enemy's attention. Red ears stood high on her head and her tail's flowed freely behind her, while her dragon light wings exploded and opened behind her back. Her black horns sat just behind her ears and stood tall. Her red eyes staring down with so much hatred Jack thought it was going to pierce through his heart.

She raised the card high in the air and a nightmarish roar echoed through the air. Jack looked towards the sky to see the magnificent dragon land just behind her. Jack allowed his head to drop against the ground. He watched the girl point her finger towards the male standing over him and watched as the dragon attacked the guys monster without hesitation. The power this dragon held was uncanny. It whipped the enemy's life points completely to zero. Jack watched the female call back the dragon and jump, sliding down the small dirt mountain side and racing towards him. He looked up towards her and gave her a small smile.

"Why did you save me? You don't even know me." He said. The female kneeling down next to him. She placed a hand on his head and gave him a warm smile. "I don't need to know the person in order to save them." She whispered placing her hand on his forehead. He cried out as a memory flooded his mind. Tears seeped from his eyes as the memory unfolded. He was in so much pain earlier. Now, it was as if he had found peace and was happy once again. Her hand moved from his forehead to his cheek. "Do you remember now?" She whispered, her ears straightening up on her head and her tails slowly fluttering behind her.

{Memory}

Jack smiled as Y/n twirled around in her dress. Her smile bringing a smile to his face. Jack couldn't remember a time he had felt this way. Yes he had dated before but, this was different. She was different. It could most likely have to do with the fact that she wasn't even human to begin with, or it could have to do with the fact she trusts him with all her heart and he can't bare to destroy that trust she had created.

She turned back towards him and smiled. Her ears twitching and dancing on her head. Her dragon like wings flapping to stretch out. Her tails wagging from side to side before she walked over to him. Jack noticed the sadness filtering through her eyes. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she pressed her hand to his forehead and whispered something under her breath. Before he knew what hit him, he had lost his memory of her. Looking up, he saw no-one standing in front of him. Shaking his head, he stood up and walked back home.

Y/n moved out from behind the tree she hid behind and covered her mouth as tears spilled from her eyes. She dropped to her knees chanting "I'm so sorry love." Over and over again. Collecting herself, she stood up and walked the opposite direction from where he was going. Lifting her head, she told herself that it was for the best. That he didn't need her anymore. Boy was she wrong in so many ways.

{Memory Ends}

Jack stared up the female with tears streaming down his cheeks. "You erased yourself from my memory. Why?" He whimpered. Y/n looked down and covered her face with her hands. Her sobs broke his heart even more. "I didn't think that you needed me anymore. You had seemed to happy without me and I didn't want to be a burden to yo-" She was cut off when he sat up, moved her hands, and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened and she could feel her heart melting. After a few seconds to get over the shock, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Pulling away from the kiss, Jack buried his face in her chest and held her there.

"Don't think that you were a burden to me. That's not how I saw you at all." He whispered. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. "I just thought that whenever I was around, I was keeping you from what you needed to do." She whispered. Jack reached behind her and ran his fingers through the fur on one of her tails. She shivered but smiled nonetheless. He looked up at her and gave her a gentle smile before placing his hand behind her head and pulling her down so her lips met his.

"I love you. Don't forget that." He whispered pressing his forehead to hers after pulling away from the kiss. Y/n blushed before nodding her head and burying her face in Jack's neck from embarrassment. "Besides," He added, "I just wanted to protect you. Protect you from the evil this world has to offer." He said running his fingers through her hair, the same way she did. She smiled against his neck. "Thank you Jack. You have no idea of how much that means to me. I love you so much." She whispered. Jack smiled. He closed his eyes before nuzzling close to her. He swore smoke was coming out of his ears from what she said.

She giggled when he stood from the ground but kept his arm around her side. "What's with the protectiveness now?" She whispered moving closer to his side. Jack looked down at her and smiled. "I don't want to lose you again so, keeping my arm around you will help with that." He said; his normal stoic face appearing as he stared into her eyes. She laughed when a small blush filtered on his face. He pressed a hand to his face and looked away from her.

His blush would only grew darker as her laughter rang out around them. Before long, he had to kiss her again to keep her from laughing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. After both of them pulled away, they were panting. Y/n laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I wish that this moment could last forever." She whispered. Her dragon like wings opening to flap out the tiredness and wrapping around the two of them. Jack smiled and held her closer them before.

"Don't ever leave my side again."

 

A/N: Hope that was ok! I love writing these one-shots that you guys request! Thanks a tone for the requests. I won't be closing the request any time soon but, I will be putting a hold on requests as I have three that need to be finished are in the process of being written, so if you have a request, please message me privately and I will add it to the list. Thanks again from requesting! Love you all!

~White Rabbit


	26. Christmas Eve: Jesse x Reader

Requested by @DragongirlSIX (all of theses are going to be wattpad requested!)  
I hope that you enjoy this story!! I had a fun idea since it's soon to be Christmas (Even though it's now past Christmas) . I hope that you enjoy what I wrote and please, don't forget to comment!! Love you all!  
~White Rabbit

*listen to Christmas is here (Ft. Late Night Alumni) Kaskade Christmas Nightcore- Jesse and Y/n are listening to this song in the beginning.*

Sitting in living room with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, Y/n sat and watched the delicate flakes float towards the ground. Soft Christmas music playing in the background. A soft hum escaped her lips as she snuggled further in the blanket wrapped around her legs as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. She leaned her head against the wall as she stared out the window. This Christmas time was exciting for her since she was spending it with her boyfriend, Jesse for the first time in the 3 years they have been dating.

A jingle of keys alerted the female that her boyfriend had made it home after the long work shift at the cafe. She placed her mug on the coffee table and wrapped the blanket around her body and walked into the kitchen. She watched her blue haired boyfriend strip off his coat and jacket and shoes before turning and pulling her into his chest. She signed out happily and wrapped her blanket covered arms around him, encasing him in warmth. He let a sigh of contentment exit his mouth before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"How have you been since I left this morning?" Jesse asked looking down at the h/c female. She gave him a smile before snuggling into his chest. "It was ok. I didn't really do anything because it was too cold to get out of bed but, I eventually got out so I could watch the snow fall." She said closing her eyes as Jesse tightened his arms a little bit. "Geez, I was hoping that I didn't have to work today so I could spend a lazy day with my girl, but, even work has no spirit of Christmas." Jesse groaned and laid his head on her shoulder.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Y/n and Jesse's favorite Christmas song started playing. Y/n smiled and allowed the blanket to fall to the ground so she could put the song on repeat. Jesse couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he watched his girlfriend, who was wearing one of his larger sweatshirts, dancing to the song. He walked towards her and joined in. The two were having a blast as they continued to dance to the music that blasted from the speaker that Y/n had hooked up to her phone. They continued to dance before Jesse wrapped his arms around her from behind and buried his face in her hair.

She smiled and placed a hand on his head before moving them to his hands. She managed to turn herself around and hug her boyfriend as they stood in the middle of the living room as the music continued to blast through the room. Jesse pulled from the hug and stared her straight in the eyes. Her e/c hues shining with the spirit of Christmas and love for him and he couldn't help the emotion's whelming up in his chest. He had to ask her now or he would never get the courage to ask her for another 3 years. "Wait here. I have your Christmas present upstairs. Don't go anywhere ok?" He said. Y/n nodded and sat down on the window bench again and watched the blue haired male race upstairs.

Jesse looked around desperately for the item he was trying to find. "Where is it? Where is it? Please tell me I didn't lose the ring..." He was yanking his hair out as he continued to look around the room for it. After what seemed like eternity of looking, he finally found the ring. A smile brightened across his face as he stood up and placed the beautifully crafted ring back in the blue velvet box and into his jacket pocket as he was to make his way back down to his girlfriend. As he walked back downstairs, he was beginning to grow nervous. He was afraid that she would tell him no. He shook his head and made his way back out of the bedroom and headed back down the stairs. As he made his way back into the room, he couldn't help but blush.

She was sitting on the window bench, with her knees curled up to her chest and her head facing the window. A soft smile filtering across her face as she sat and watched the snow filter across the sky and fall to the ground before melting away. Jesse moved closer and snagged her attention from the winter wonderland that happened outside of their house. Slowly, he pulled her to her feet before bending to one knee. Her hand instinctively flew to cover her mouth as a soft, yet silent gasp filled the air. Tears spilled down her cheeks as Jesse opened the velvet box to reveal the ring inside.

"Y/n, we have been dating for 3 almost 4 years and I know that you are the one for me. The one that was meant to stand by my side. I can't see any other women at my side when you are with me. Y/n L/n, will you marry me?" Jesse asked looking up to see the tears she had tried so hard to hold back, finally fall down her cheeks. "Yes." She nodded her head while her tears fell before falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck. "YES!" She screamed one again as she cried in complete joy. Jesse held her against his chest as tears of happiness streamed down his cheeks.

He may have had to work on Christmas Eve since he found out he was going to ask her to marry him, but he never thought that it would be this overwhelming to watch the love of his life break into happiness and tears of joy after this. It only filled his heart with more love and adoration for the female that clung to him and cried onto his shoulder. He took her left hand and slowly slipped the ring onto her finger. A smile gracing both their lips. Turning to face each other, Jesse brought his hands to her cheeks before pulling her in for a kiss. She pressed her left hand against his as he kissed her. She couldn't have been anymore happier then she was right then.

They both seemed to say, "I love you, forever and always." It indeed has been, a wonderful Christmas Eve.

 

A/N: Sorry if it's too short!! Thanks for reading!

~White Rabbit


	27. Marriage: Hassleberry x Reader

Requested by @DragongirlSIX

Sorry for this story being so late! Christmas and New years came just to fast for me to realize.I am back though! Thanks so much for reading my stories and commenting on them! It means the world to me!

Little reminder: Italics-Memory

Normal text-present

Y/n smiled as her husband, Hassleberry, danced the music as they cooked. She looked at the gleaming ring that sat on her finger. She couldn't help the giddy filling that rose up in her chest. It was as if she had been turned back to her teen self. The day that she first meet the man was the best day of her life. Now, he was standing in front of the stove as he put the finishing touches on the food, right as the timer on the oven dinged saying it had preheated to the right temperature. Placing the food in the oven and closing the oven door, Hassleberry set the timer for an hour and twenty five minutes. As his hand went to grab the dishes to clean them, their favorite song started on Yn's phone.

Hassleberry dried his hands off and took Y/n's hand in his and walked towards the living room. He grabbed a remote and turned the volume on the stereo up and grinned as he began dancing. Y/n felt a laugh burst from her throat as a smile decorated her lips. He smiled and allowed a laugh to bubble out as they continued dancing to the song. They couldn't remember the last time that they had danced to this song. Then it hit them. Hard. They hadn't danced like this for at least fifteen years. They made eye contact before laughing and continuing to dance across the living room. Hassleberry turned his head to her and grinned. "Let's do the dance we did last year." He said grinning at her. Y/n nodded her head and started the song over.

High, high hopes

Had to have high, high hopes for a living

Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing

Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision

Always had high, high hopes (High, high hopes)

Had to have high, high hopes for a living

Didn't know how but I always had a feeling

I was gonna be that one in a million

Always had high, high hopes

They began dancing to song. They had got together after becoming a couple and had decided that they were going to enter a talent show their senior year of high school. They practiced day and night to get the dance perfect. They had decided that they were going to do this with a group of friends instead of doing the dance themselves and luckily, they got some good friends that could dance at their pace. Granted, Y/n had been extremely nervous the day of the competition. They later found out that it was going to be a competition instead of a talent show which scared her.

Hassleberry smiled as they continued to dance to the song. It brought back so many memories for him. He hadn't danced to this song since that competition. He remembered what it was like the morning of the competition and how they were one of the last participants that were going and they had prayed they wouldn't be cut like the many participants before them. As the group before them where cut not even a minute into their act, Hassleberry turned to see Y/n panicking and walking around muttering to herself. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning her around to face him; he gently placed his lips on hers. Lets just say that helped them win and the Judges didn't cut them off halfway through their dance.

Hassleberry couldn't believe that fifteen years had passed since that day they performed that dance at their school. He was so happy that they had won that competition and that he had gained a girlfriend during the performance. He turned to his wife as they had been playing the song on repeat and dancing to the song for a good forty-five minutes that they stopped dancing and sat on the couch and allowed the song to continue playing while they just cuddled. They had never felt this content after dancing to this song before. Y/n looked up at her husband and smiled before laying her head against his chest.

fulfill the prophecy

Be something greater, go make a legacy

back in the days

We wanted everything, wanted everything

burn your biographies

Rewrite your history, light up your wildest dreams

Museum victories, every day

We wanted everything, wanted everything

Hassleberry ran his fingers through her h/c locks before closing his eyes and placing a kiss to her head and allowed a peaceful sigh to escape his lips. "It's like a memory came to life dancing to that song." He whispered as they sat there. The song seemed to drone out as they just sat there allowing their memories to filter back to that day they danced in the competition with their friends. Y/n hummed in response. Her eyes slowly beginning to close as her tired and aching muscles cried out for sleep.

Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated

All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting

Had to have high, high hopes for a living

Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing

Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision

Always had high, high hopes

Had to have high, high hopes for a living

Didn't know how but I always had a feeling

I was gonna be that one in a million

Always had high, high hopes (High, high hopes)

The two stayed on the couch and waited for the timer to ding. Hassleberry ran his fingers through her hair in content and didn't realize that he had put his wife to sleep with the gentle gesture. The sound of the timer dinging woke her from her sleep as she sat up and stretched her muscles. Standing up, she and Hassleberry made their way into the kitchen. She grabbed plates, forks, knives, and cups for the two of them and sat them on the table. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed some juice. She returned to the table and placed it down before grabbing the hot pads and placing them down. One sniff of the air and you would think you were in heaven. The oven-baked fajitas smelled divine. Y/n smiled brightly before giving her husband a chaste kiss. "These look delicious Hassleberry. I can't wait to try them." You said giving him a bright smile. A blush filtered over his cheeks.

Cold as ice

And more bitter than a December

Winter night

That's how I treated you

And I know that I

I sometimes tend to lose my temper

And I cross the line

Yeah that's the truth

Hassleberry gave her a small smile before taking her hand in his. "Well, let's dig in. Maybe after dinner, me and you can watch a movie and just you know, cuddle?" His small blush growing bigger. They were totally still like teenagers. Y/n smiled brightly at the idea and nodded her head. "I think that sounds fantastic." She said taking a sip of her drink. She took her fork and took some food before eating. Stars filled her eyes as the taste from the food exploded in her mouth. "This is amazing!" She said as she took another bite. Hassleberry smiled and watched her eat before taking a bite for himself. He smiled as the familiar taste exploded across his tongue.

Hassleberry wouldn't change this moment for anything in the world. Just sitting and eating with his wife was something that he was looking forward to everyday of his life. He just wanted to grow older with her. To have a family with her. To watch their kids grow older together. He just wanted to do everything with her till their last breath. Maybe even beyond their death. He couldn't even imagine a life with her not apart of it. He just loved her to the core. Taking another bite of food, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Damn, he was acting like a school boy all over again. He couldn't help it though. She was the reason he always felt this way.

I know it gets hard sometimes

But I could never

Leave your side

No matter what I say

'Cause if I wanted to go

I would've gone by now but

I really need you near me

To keep my mind off the edge

If I wanted to leave

I would've left by now

But you're the only one that knows me

Better than I know myself

Y/n looked up when she felt him staring at her. "Love, you're staring. What's wrong?" She asked placing her fork down and reaching over to intertwine her fingers with his. Hassleberry simply smiled and pulled her hand to his lips. She smiled at how tender he was being. "I was just thinking about spending every hour by your side. Thinking about starting a family with you. Staying by your side even at death's door. I married you because you are my other half." He whispered. Y/n felt tears spilling from her eyes as he said those words.

He stood from his chair and walked to her side and wrapped his arms around her body. She buried her face into his chest and closed her eyes. She had never felt as safe as she did in his arms. Just having him in the same room as her made her feel safe. He felt like home. She couldn't stop the tears as they stained his shirt. She was just overwhelmed by the feeling that she had filled her heart that she couldn't help by cry. Hassleberry lifted her face to meet his before pressing his lips to hers.

All along

I tried to pretend it didn't matter

If I was alone

Deep down I know

If you were gone

For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn

'Cause I'm lost without you

Everything just seemed to fall into place. She was happy. He was happy. Both were in love. The Hassleberry pulled away from the kiss before kneeling down in front of her. His eyes held so much love for her that it made her heart swell. "I love you and I always will." He whispered. Even though it wasn't on the carpeted floor, just having her in his arms made him feel at ease. He pressed his head against her stomach and signed when her fingers ran through his undone hair. He felt content and knew, that she felt at home.

I know it gets hard sometimes

But I could never

Leave your side

No matter what I say

"I will love you. Forever and ever." There was nothing more that had to be said. She knew that he loved her and he knew that she loved him. Everything just seemed to click into place the minute, they had said; "I do."

'Cause if I wanted to go

I would've gone by now

But I really need you near me

To keep my mind off the edge

If I wanted to leave

I would've left by now

But you're the only one that knows me

Better than I know myself

A/n: Holy shi- that was sappy as heck. Hope you guys enjoy the story and don't forget to comment and tell me what you thought of the story! Thanks again, and love you all!

~White Rabbit


	28. Don't leave me: Crow x Mutant psychic Reader

Requested by: @insane_chick_02

Hello readers, sorry for the long absence on updating this one-shot story! I had injured my finger and wasn't able to bend it for since Sunday of last week. (I can bend it perfectly fine now) I am here now to update this story and get the last few requests done! This is going to be an Au where Reader and Crow and his friends live in a barren waste land and Reader is the alpha and the best fighter. The staff that reader carries with her, has the ability to turn into 4 different swords. There will be a picture of what the swords look like. Also, Reader is a tengu for the mutant part. Enjoy!

~White Rabbit

Y/n darted through towering mountains of the terrain. Her black wings glistening in the hot sunlight. Her red eyes darted from side to side as she watched for wondering food. Her friends were starving and she was fast enough to catch what they needed. Her stomach growled and her chest heaved. She gripped the bow in her hand and felt the heaviness of the staff on her back. She took a deep breath before opening her wings and leaving the comfort of the shadows. She closed her eyes and allowed the noises guide her. Her eyes shot open as a sudden deep growl rolled across the barren land.

"Bingo." She whispered and snapped forward. Her bow was gripped in her hand tightly as she moved fast. She saw the creature stocking around a frightened group of gazelles. She grinned and pulled an arrow from her quiver. She aimed right for the gazelle and released. She dropped a good half that were standing there frightened. The creature turned looked towards the gazelle pinning them down with fear. She raised another arrow and dropped the remainder of the gazelle. The creature let out a low warning growl before moving towards the dead animals. Y/n narrowed her eyes and grabbed an arrow from her quiver and wiped a lethal dose of poison on the tip. She aimed for the neck of the creature and released the arrow.

The creature let out a piercing scream when the arrow hit its throat. Turning its head towards Y/n, it made a move to charge but dropped as the poison worked its course. She walked towards the massive amount of meat she had gained. She took her staff from her back and raised it up in the air. The gazelle meat disappeared and into the staff. She lowered the staff and placed a hand on the creatures head. She removed the poisoned arrow and snapped her fingers. The creature got up, and as if it didn't see her, moved around her and disappeared.

I must've dreamed a thousand dreams

Been haunted by a million screams

But I can hear the marching feet

They're moving into the street.

 

Now did you read the news today

They say the danger's gone away

But I can see the fire's still alight

There burning into the night.

She strapped the staff tightly against her back and shouldered the bow and quiver. She opened her glossy black wings, shifted a mask around her mouth and head, and took off towards home. As she flow across the wasteland, she saw the makeshift building that she called home and a gentle smile crossed her lips. Landing just a little distance from the house, she fluffed her wings and pulled them against her body. She removed the mask and headpiece before walking towards the door.

As she opened the door, she was greeted with her friends and boyfriend laying on the ground groaning and complaining. She rolled her eyes and removed the staff from her back. She slammed the bottom of the staff against the ground causing all of them to stand up and look at her with wide eyes. Crow bounded over to her and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck. He was the only one that was allowed to give her affection like this because he was her boyfriend, but, because she trusted him a little more than she did the others.

There's too many men

Too many people

Making too many problems

And not much love to go round

Can't you see

This is a land of confusion.

 

This is the world we live in

And these are the hands we're given

Use them and let's start trying

To make it a place worth living in.

"I have food you weirdo's." She said raised the staff again and allowing the gazelle horde drop to the floor. She noticed how all of them were practically drooling at the sight of so much meat. She shook her head and with her skilled use of a knife, she sliced all the gazelle into chunks of meat that she then roasted and cooked them over a fire. As she was cooking the meat, the sun began setting and turning the land into a cold and dark place. She whistled and everyone came racing out. She handed each of them a plate and some water that she had to go to the nearest town and steal.

As they sat eating in the warm glow of the fire, Crow leaned his head on Y/n's shoulder. Her wing instinctively opened and wrapped around him. Sometimes, she wished that they had lived in the bustling city that she had sometimes visited. She dreamed of living in a big house with them that would keep them warm and out of the cold. Get them nice clothes. Shoes, money, food, water. It all made her angry at the way things had happened. However, they had named her Alpha and the best fighter among them and she was not going to let them down.

Ooh Superman where are you now

When everything's gone wrong somehow

The men of steel, the men of power

Are losing control by the hour.

 

This is the time

This is the place

So we look for the future

But there's not much love to go round

Tell me why, this is a land of confusion.

After the food had been eaten and everyone was beginning to grow tired, Y/n stood from her spot and quickly but carefully put out the fire. "Let's get inside before THEY come out." She said and quickly ushered the younger ones back into the shack they called home. She quickly picked up the remaining meat and throwing them as far from them as possible and ushered the remaining few into the house. She looked around to make sure that no one had been left outside and nodded when nothing was spotted. She walked into the small home and closed the door. She bolted every lock that was on the door. She quickly lit a lantern and walked around to make sure that everyone was in their area and fast asleep before blowing the light out and moving to her hammock. A soft yawn escaped her lips and as she laid down, her eyes shut and she immediately fell asleep.

The sleep was short lived when screaming woke her. She sat up with tons of alarms blaring in her head. She jumped down from the hammock and raced to each room. They were all sobbing and some had scratches and wounds that she began shaking in her spot. Her eyes grew small as she kicked the door off its hinges and stared directly at the creatures she had been so afraid to face. They held Crow and Luna and stared mockingly at Y/n. Her fists clenched at her side before she removed the staff from the wall.

This is the world we live in

And these are the hands we're given

Use them and let's start trying

To make it a place worth living in.

 

I remember long ago -

Ooh when the sun was shining

Yes and the stars were bright

All through the night

And the sound of your laughter

As I held you tight

So long ago -

A clicking noise could be heard and the beasts didn't know what was going on until they saw the weapon she now carried. She gripped the blue sword in her hand and narrowed her eyes. She bent her knees before launching herself forward and sliced the sword down against one of the monsters. It screamed out as the sword was slammed into its skin. It backed away releasing Crow and Luna in the process. They raced back to Y/n before going into the house. Y/n narrowed her eyes and moved towards the creatures. They roared and growled lowly trying to get her to back away and leave. She gripped the sword tighter and took a step forward back was stopped when she felt a slight tug on the sleeve of her shirt. She turned and as she turned, Crow smashed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and her began beating fast. Her black wings shot open as she was surprised but her eyes began closing and her wings folded back up. 

"Don't leave me. Got that?" Crow said. Y/n smiled before raising her sword high in the air. She turned towards the creatures that had surrounded them. She looked from side to side before slamming the sword to the ground. A blanket of ice rocketed from the sword and slammed into the creatures sending them flying backwards. She grinned before replacing the sword with the red sword. Fire swept across the blade and surrounded her arm as she raised the weapon towards them.

I won't be coming home tonight

My generation will put it right

We're not just making promises

That we know, we'll never keep.

 

Too many men

There's too many people

Making too many problems

And not much love to go round

Can't you see

This is a land of confusion.

The creatures snarled before running away from them. She groaned and lowed the sword before it changed back to the staff she always carried. "This really is the land of confusion." Crow said walking towards Y/n. She snorted before crossing her arms, the staff now secure on her back as she stared at the rising sun in the distance. She rolled her eyes at his comment before sitting down on the dirt covered ground. "You know, this land is what we call home. Maybe one day, it will be as busy as the city is." Luna said walking over to them. Y/n's wings opened wide as she laid back against the ground.

Now this is the world we live in

And these are the hands we're given

Use them and let's start trying

To make it a place worth fighting for.

 

This is the world we live in

And these are the names we're given

Stand up and let's start showing

Just where our lives are going to.


	29. It's not like I like you: Seto Kaiba x Tsundere Reader

Requested by: ScarlieBloodClaw

Here is the second requested story! Hope you enjoy the story and please listen to this song https://soundcloud.com/search?q=It%27s%20not%20like%20i%20like%20you on repeat for the rest of the story!! Thanks a ton! WARNING: Language from our tsundere Y/n!!

~White rabbit

Y/n walked around Kaiba corp with her hands shoved into her pockets. "That damn jerk." She muttered under her breath. She groaned once again before sitting down on the couch near the front of the company. She was annoyed and didn't want to be here. She didn't want to hear anything that he had to say to her and she didn't understand why this was so important that he had to suddenly call her while she was in the middle of having a duel with Yugi and helping her mother preparing a birthday party for you younger siblings. She was just about to get up and leave the building when Seto walked out of his office and headed towards the couch that she was currently trying sitting on before getting ready to stand up.

"You came. I didn't think that you would actually come." Seto's voice made her roll her eyes. She crossed her arms and turned her head towards the brunette and narrowed her eyes. Seto grinned before turning to face her. "I want you to sing a song with me. Plus, I have a crush on you." He said. She stared at him with wide eyes before she crossed her arms. "Well, I don't like you." She said turning her head the other direction. In her mind however, she was a blushing mess and screaming. Seto chuckled. "Ready to sing?" He asked. She turned and nodded her head. He nodded his head and the music began. The two had actually practiced this song and they made up a dance for this for a while and Seto wanted to test it out to see how it was doing now.

[Y/n singing]

Seto: "Hey! That's pretty good!"

Y/n: "Wha-! No one asked you! !!!!!"

 

[Verse 1: Seto]

I've got myself just a little bit of love

That I wanna spend on you

But baby, I'll never get that chance

To dance that romance with you

 

Oh, No, cause

You're always hittin', (HIYAH!)

And kickin' (HUGH)

And putting me down. [giggle]

Y/n began smiling as they continued dancing around. She didn't realize that Seto was watching her dance and smiling to himself before a blush settled onto his cheeks. He just kept watching her before dancing along and following her moves. She turned her head and watched Seto following her every step that she did. She rolled her eyes, but on the inside, she was squealing and blushing. She had a crush on him for the longest time but, her tsundere attitude and personality just didn't mix well with other people especially with someone that she liked.

As they continued to dance around, they didn't realize that they were bringing a big crowd around to watch as the two practice. Y/n had noticed the big crowd that was beginning to grow and she honestly didn't really care all that much, but, she was enjoying the sight of other girls getting jealous that she was dancing with Seto and none of those make-up covered brats where. 'What the hell?!' She narrowed her eyes as the thought popped into her mind.

I hope you don't mean what you say

[Seto & Y/n] But I keep seeing you stickin' around

[Seto & Y/n] Like you/I can't get enough

[Seto & Y/n] So I stay and I wonder

[Seto & Y/n] How my hand would feel

[Seto & Y/n] intertwined with yours

As of now though

Y/n: "What are you doing?"

Nothing but closed doors

 

[Chorus 1: Seto]

My girl's a Dere

A Tsun-Tsundere

Just saying hi gets me a punch in the face

And if I should compliment her, she starts to chase

Y/n: "Hey! That was a direct attack!"

Oh, no! The wild cat found my hiding place!

 

Y/nl: "Stupid Octopus! Take it back!"

Seto: (laughs) "So, uh, how am I an octopus?"

Y/n: "How am I a cat!?"

Seto: "Well-uh. Cats are cute!"

Y/n: "Go away!"

Y/n couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks when he called her a cat. The two spun around before taking each others hand and began dancing a sudden tango style for a few moments before Seto spun her out of his hand and the two began dancing to the song again. She remembered the next dance step and began regretting her sudden decision to dance along with Seto.

[Middle-Eight 1: Seto & Y/n]

Can we get along? You're so headstrong

There's no way, go away, now so long!

Just talk to me and you will see

That's not fair, using flair you dummy

 

[Verse 2: Y/n]

I've got myself just a little bit of love

That I wanna spend on NOT you

Cuz baby, I'm afraid you'll say

That it's not okay with you

 

Oh, Oh, cuz

You're always laughin', [chuckle]

And jokin'; [boop]

You look like a clown

But I hope you mean what you say

Seto: "I do."

 

And I wonder what you would think

If I let my pride down, let it sink

Could we hold hands, kiss?

Live our lives in gentle bliss?

Seto: "We could."

Y/n: "Ah! I'm not talking about you!"

You're not my Prince in this

Seto turned towards Y/n and took her hand in his and pulled her close. He watched the blush start growing on her cheeks. "What the hell are you doing you idiot?" She snapped puffing out her cheeks and glaring at him. He couldn't help but chuckle at her tsundere attitude before pressing his lips against her forehead and spinning her away from his body. They started up the same chorus and Seto couldn't help the smile that covered his lips as her blush only grew bigger. 'How much longer is this damn song?!' Y/n hissed in her mind. 'I am going to die of embarrassment if he kisses me again.' She snorted.

[Chorus 2: Y/n]

I'm not a Dere

A Tsun-Tsundere

I have a jello heart, I'm not that mean!

I'm not blushing, I was just rushing and forgot the sunscreen!

Seto: [laughs] "Your smile is really cute, though."

You'll never see it from underneath my pigtails!

Seto: [sigh] "Alright. I just wanted to let you know."

 

Y/n: "Uh-um hey..."

Seto: "Are you okay?"

Y/n: "Yeah well heheh."

[Middle-Eight 2: Y/n & Seto]

 

Hey, hey are you free-free today?

Oh ho ho. Why do you want to know?

It's not like I like you okay!

Alright cool, where do you want to go?

 

[Middle-Eight 2: Y/n & Seto]

Hey, hey are you free-free today?

Oh ho ho. Why do you want to know?

It's not like I like you okay!

Alright cool, where do you want to go?

The crowd began cheering as the two began picking up the pace on the dancing. Seto was normally not ever like this but, when he was around Y/n, he was more than willing to change the way he acted in public as long as he could see her smiling and laughing and letting go of her tsundere personality. It always warmed his heart to watch her dance around and let loose from her usual uptight and guarded way she goes around. However, he loves every side of Y/n and loves to tell her that just to make her blush and stutter on her words before yelling out, "You damn fool, go away!" Or "Don't call me cute baka." He looked all of it.

[Bridge 1: Seto]

We could rent a boat and sail

Find a bunny and

Feed it some juicy kale

Y/n: "No that sounds really stupid."

 

Okay well how about a;

Classy dinner by candlelight

Or scary stories til midnight

So then I could hold you tight

Ba da ba da ba

Y/n: "And get Cheeto crumbs on me?! No Way!"

 

[Bridge 2: Y/n]

Ooookay I think you're a little dense

I really don't like all of this talk

You have in the present tense

Ba ba da ba da

Y/n always enjoyed this song because it has a way of portraying what she actually feels and loves to sing with this song. She could tell the song was slowly coming to an end but she didn't want it to come to an end only because she would never get to see this side of Seto again and she wanted to see this side of him again and again. She shook her head as those thoughts filled her mind before getting back into the groove of the song.

So listen here, buddy

It's all just a big fantasy

You see inside of your head! No!

So just say goodbye!

Boy: [sigh] "Eh-whatever."

Ba ba da ba da!

 

[Chorus 3: Y/n & Seto]

I'm not a Dere

A Tsun-Tsundere. (My girl's a Dere a Tsun-Tsundere)

Hey! I can kick your butt even in this dress!

UH! I digress! So let's just go to the park I guess

Y/n: "Pffffft You wouldn't even know what to bring."

Oh, come on, will you please just say yes!

Y/n: "Geez Fine. Baka Tako. It's not like I'll enjoy it or anything."

[giggle]

The song came to a close and everyone clapped as the two bowed. As the crowd left, Seto turned back to Y/n and took her hand in his and gave her a soft smile that he would only allow her to see. "Will you please go out with me?" He asked. She felt her cheeks heat up before turning her head away from him and closing her eyes. "I guess, I don't hate you either." She whispered before pressing her face against his chest in embarrassment. Seto smiled. "I'm taking that as a yes." He said earning a soft punch to his shoulder. 

Seto really was having the time of his life. He got the girl he wanted, was able to dance with her, and was able to see past her tsundere facade. He was happy and he could tell that she was happy as well. "I love you Y/n." He whispered. She blushed and looked towards him. "Y-Ya. M-Me too." She stuttered out before crossing her arms and looking the other way.


	30. I win!: Zane Truesdale x Reader

Requested by: @PandaNoob7

I am so sorry for the late story update! I had injured my finger last Sunday and didn't have any inspiration to write for a long time either. However, I now have the inspiration and my finger is all healed. So I thank you all for being so patient with me!

In this one-shot, Zane has been crazy about winning everyone he comes across, however, his girlfriend, is a different story. He is more then happy to lose to her if it means he gets to see her bright smile and her little victory dance she does when she wins. This will be from Zane's view, so please listen to Waiting for Superman by Daughtry. Hope you all enjoy!

~White Rabbit

Zane smile softly as he watched his girlfriend dueling against her friends during lunch. He always had a attitude when it came to him playing the game with others but, when it came to her, he was willing to lose every time. He had grown soft to her smile and her victory dance that she would do every time she one the game or managed to save herself from a lose. He never had the guts to try and win against her after the last time that he won against her. She pouted and wouldn't talk to him or even look at him for a half a day before she curled up next to him to watch a movie and cuddle.

He loved those moments the most. Zane wasn't the type that would give cuddles or except cuddles from anyone but with her, he was up for cuddling or even just hand holding. He had remembered a time that both him and her were watching a movie and she had taken an interest in playing with his hands and pressing her hand against his to see how much smaller her hand was compared to his. Every time that she did that, he would catch the smallest smile on her face before intertwining their fingers together.

She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away

She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late.

He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape."

She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name

Like Lois Lane

And she smiles, oh the way she smiles

Zane was currently fixing up his deck when she walked into the room. He looked up and watched as she put her arms behind her back and her foot poking at the ground. He sat up straight and a smile crossed his lips before he stood up. He moved towards her and pulled her into a hug. "What's on your mind pumpkin?" He asked her. She blushed at the nickname. She took a deep breath before turning and facing him. "I want to try and duel Yugi Moto." She said. Zane smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "One we get your deck figured out and what cards you tend to use more, then we can talk about that. Yugi is on a whole other level compared to me and some of yours friends at school. He would be to strong for you." Zane said pressing a small kiss to her forehead.

She pouted before taking his hand in hers. "Then, can I duel you?" She asked her eyes sparkling. Zane chuckled before nodding his head. "Yes. If that makes you happy them let's have ourselves a small duel. Just me and you." He said giving her a small peck on the lips. She grinned. "The person who loses has to buy dinner tonight." She said grinning. Zane grinned and grabbed a few cards that he hadn't put into a pile yet. "You're so on little missy." He said causing her to laugh at the small nickname that he gave her.

She's talking to angels,

Counting the stars

Making a wish on a passing car

She's dancing with strangers,

Falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up

In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah

Waiting for Superman

 

She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse

Nothing's making sense

She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,

This Metropolis

"Dang it!" Zane yelled as he lost the last remaining 500 life points. Y/n smiled and cheered as she danced around. Zane pouted and placed his cards on the table but couldn't hold the pout for long as he watched the love of his life dance around giggling and cheering about her victory. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He just loved watching her dance around in victory. He moved from his spot before placing his cards down and walking over to her. Y/n looked up at him and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to dance like an idiot." She said. Zane smiled and pressed a hand to her cheek.

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late.

He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day."

She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,

Left without a kiss."

Still, she smiles, oh, the way she smiles, yeah

 

She's talking to angels,

Counting the stars

Making a wish on a passing car

She's dancing with strangers,

She's falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up

In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah

She's waiting for Superman...

He smiles as she presses a hand to his and leans into his touch. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. She looked up at him and before closing her eyes and allowing the soft smile to cross her lips. Times like these, he loved them the most. He loved just standing here with her as close as she was, with his arms around her. He couldn't ask for anything else. He could care less about the victories that he planned on gaining tomorrow. He could care less about the duels that he had planned on going to.

All he cared about was being near his girl like he was now. He wish time would just stop and allow them stay this way for the rest of time. Being around her, brightened his day more then he ever understood. He remembered the first day that he had met her and watched as his world exploded into color as she smiled up at him and offered to buy him a drink. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday that it happened. He tightened his hold on her before lowering his head to bury his nose into her hair and take in her scent.

...to lift her up and take her anywhere

Show her love and flying through the air

Save her now before it's too late tonight

Oh, at the speed of light

And she smiles

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his head. This moment was something that Zane cherished the most out of every moment that they spend together. Moments like these that he wishes that he could just stop time and live in the moment forever. A tears slipped down his cheek before as he moved his head and looked straight into her eyes. "You will stay by my side forever right?" He asked. Tears slowly falling down his cheeks. She raised her hand to his eyes and wiped away the tears that had fallen from his eyes. A smile growing on her lips.

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his and smiled when he kissed back. "Zane, I will always be by your side. No matter what happens. You can't get rid of me that easily. You're stuck with me for a while." She said as she moved to his side and pretended that her hand had been glued to his. He smiled softly and brought her hand to his lips. She felt heat rise to her cheeks but a smile crossed her face nonetheless.

She's talking to angels,

Counting the stars

Making a wish on a passing car

She's dancing with strangers,

She's falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up

In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah

She's waiting for Superman...

 

...to lift her up and take her anywhere

Show her love, oh, and flying through the air

Save her now before it's too late tonight

She's waiting for Superman

There really was nothing that Zane would ever change about this day. The fact that he let his girl win, or the fact that such tender moments could happen even though he had to keep the mean guy act up. He fell to his knees before looking up at Y/n. "You will stay by my side even if I make the stupidest mistakes and hurt your fillings?" Zane asked wrapping his arms around her waist. A smile appeared on her lips as she pressed her hands to his cheeks and lifted his face up to make eye contact.

"Even if you make the dumbest mistakes, you still are my love." She whispered. He smiled and buried his face in her stomach. He couldn't help the smile that was growing on his face at the words she said. He stood up. "Wait here. I want to give you something." He said running to his room. He stood in front of the desk next to his bed and lifted the small box from the desk. The ring glinting in the sun that filtered through his window. He closed the box and ran back down the stairs.

She turned when she heard him racing back down the stairs and was ready to ask what he had gone up there to get only to cover her mouth as a small gasp escaped. Zane dropped to one knee and opened the small box revealing the diamond ring. "I know that its sudden and that we may have only been dating for three and a half years, but, I couldn't wait any longer. Please, will you marry me?" He asked looking up at the female that had began crying. A simple nod of her head and a choked out, "Yes." made a smile grow on his face as he stood, placed the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you. My little dove." He whispered. "Not as much as I love you. My hero." She replied before pressing her lips against his. He couldn't remember a time he had been more happier in his life then he was now.


	31. Winner!: Reader x Aster Phoenix

Requested by: @PandaNoob7

So sorry for the long wait of getting these one-shots done! But, here is the next one for you all!! Ok, I seriously don't know what happened but I suddenly went absent from this website! So so sorry! I will be getting the last of the one shots out that i have and then working on two that I have had in mind and then getting the pending one-shots out. Again, I am so sorry! Hope you enjoy the story!!

~White Rabbit

Aster was currently fixing up his deck when she walked into the room. He looked up and watched as she put her arms behind her back and her foot poking at the ground. He sat up straight and a smile crossed his lips before he stood up. He moved towards her and pulled her into a hug. "What's on your mind love?" He asked her. She blushed at the nickname. She took a deep breath before turning and facing him. "I want to try and duel Yugi Moto." She said. Aster smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "One we get your deck figured out and what cards you tend to use more, then we can talk about that. Yugi is on a whole other level compared to me and some of yours friends at school. He would be to strong for you." Aster said pressing a small kiss to her forehead.

She pouted before taking his hand in hers. "Then, can I duel you?" She asked her eyes sparkling. Aster chuckled before nodding his head. "Yes. If that makes you happy them let's have ourselves a small duel. Just me and you." He said giving her a small peck on the lips. She grinned. "The person who loses has to buy dinner tonight." She said grinning. Aster grinned and grabbed a few cards that he hadn't put into a pile yet. "You're so on little Missy." He said causing her to laugh at the small nickname that he gave her.

Aster and his girlfriend, Y/n were currently locked in duel. Y/n in the lead as she was pulling out high attack point monsters from left and right. Aster was showing a worried expression while on the inside, he was smiling at how beautiful she looked as she tried finding the best monster to use. He wanted her to win, even though he accidentally grabbed his good friends deck instead of his own. As they were dueling, Aster made sure that every monster that he laid down was 900 or lower. He loved the smile that appeared on her face when she would beat him.

This time, he raised the level. Some were 1800 or even 1900 and lower. He wanted to see how far he could push her in winning against him. However, every time they dueled, she was getting better and better as she went. He came to the conclusion that she was training with someone and they were telling her tips and tricks in winning a game. He couldn't' really care though. As long as he could see her smile, that was all he cared about.

He adored her smile and would do practically anything to see it. Even if it meant he would sacrifice his winning streak to make her smile. He would rather see her smile for days then watching a dueling match or even winning his own dueling match. There was just something about her smile that he loved to see. It always brought a smile to his face whenever she smiled around him or the others. He loved how you would concentrate on finding the right card and that would give you the final win. He never really understood what made him want to allow you to win, but he found it so adorable when you were trying your hardest to get a win against him for the first. That's when he began giving up on winning against you. He always let you win when you were battling against him. He didn't really care that he would intentionally lose to let you win.

"Dang it!" Aster yelled as he lost the last remaining 500 life points. Y/n smiled and cheered as she danced around. Aster pouted and placed his cards on the table but couldn't hold the pout for long as he watched the love of his life dance around giggling and cheering about her victory. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He just loved watching her dance around in victory. He moved from his spot before placing his cards down and walking over to her. Y/n looked up at him and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to dance like an idiot." She said. Aster smiled and pressed a hand to her cheek.

"Want to go get some ice cream?" She asked. Aster smiled and nodded his head. He placed his cards back in his card holder and took her hand in his before heading towards the doors. He opened the door as he and Y/n began heading towards the ice-cream store. Aster was one to not let anyone win or beat him, but, when it came to you, he would jump over the moon for you. He wanted what was best for you and if that meant letting you bet him at a duel, then so be it. As they sat down to enjoy their ice-cream, Y/n stared at the cards in her hand. The four that she held had been her father's before he passed away, and the remaining three had been her mother's before giving all seven to you. They were strong monsters that she had come to respect over the long years she had training with them. Aster looked over at Y/n. "You doing ok?" He asked. Y/n nodded her head and smiled. "Ya. Just remembering when my parents gave me their cards. It was a long time ago." Y/n said.

Aster moved closer to Y/n and watched as she moved the cards around and looked at the monsters on the card. "This one is my favorite. She was one that always stuck next to me and would always get me out of a pickle. Then again, she was my mother's monster card. " Y/n said smiling at the small card in her hand. Aster smiled brightly and hugged you tightly before letting go and standing up and heading towards the card shop. You were slightly confused before he came racing back out and holding a card for her. "Add this to the deck." He said grinning and placing the card in her hand. "You can add that to your card deck with your parents cards." He said. You smiled and added the said card to your deck and placed them back in the card holder. "Thanks Aster. You really are the best boyfriend." You said kissing his cheek.

 

A/n: Sorry if it is short. I have been struggling with this story for a while. And I am sorry to say this but, I am no longer taking requests. The requests for this story are permanently shut down. Thanks to all the readers and to those who requested. Thanks for reading!


	32. You are my obssesion: Obsessed Incubus Atem x Reader

Requested by: @mermaidfan76

A/n: Just a little heads up, I am ending this one-shot book after that last few one-shots that I have. Requests are permanently closed and I will no longer take requests.

~White Rabbit

 

Sometimes he just couldn't get her out of his head. There were days that he sat near his window and watched her call out her duel monsters to wash them down or just play games with them. He couldn't understand why she of all people had been placed in this city when she was practically an angel. She had never said or done anything harmful to others. She cleans up someone else's mess when she wasn't the one that made them. She would rescue different duel monsters when they were not being treated right. Yami couldn't get her to leave his mind.

"Yami, are you thinking about the young human female again?" His brother, Atem asked. Yami snorted but turned to his older brother. "Ya. What's wrong with that?" He snapped. His eyes flashing red before he turned and looked out the window again. "Yami, you can't keep obsessing over this human girl. She probably doesn't even know that you exist right now. You need to let this go." Atem said before walking out of the room.

Yami turned his head and growled lowly before standing up and heading to his room. He was the middle of triplets. Atem being the older one by three seconds, him being the second, and Yugi being the youngest brother. Now, although Atem was the oldest, he had his nice and pleasant strike and his evil demanding streak, Yugi, well, he was just a little sweet guy. Never did anything mean, or something that could harm anyone. Then there was Yami. He was the one that caused the most trouble.

He did everything in his power to make things go his way but when he tried, everything went to hell and back. Their parents had warned all three of them that if that were to happen again, they would strip them of the magic and make them this a mundane life with the other humans. Atem and Yugi where horrified at that. Yami on the other hand, did everything in his power to get his magic taken from him and banished to the human, mundane realm. He wanted that to happen so he would be with the girl he liked. Now, to go around and start killing all the guards and then taking the blame for it would be a hardcore move for him. He had done some killing in his time but it was mostly animals that he had killed. Not real human beings or demons. Yet, here he was, sneaking around at midnight just to get the weapon that he desired. Now, Atem had warned him about who dangerous he can be when he gets obsessed about something.

That usually just ends up with a sword in the wall, a burned ceiling or wall, or a knife stuck in their arm. Atem has gotten used to this, while Yugi, not so much. So when it's Yugi that gets to face the wrath of Yami, Atem is usually right there when the knife or sword is being thrown. Right now, Atem is currently dealing with a very pissed off Yami. In the aftermath of his killing spree, Atem had to tie his brother down to and chain the chair to a metal post.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Atem screamed. "Dad did not say that you could get your magic taken from you if you decided that you where going to go on a killing spree. He has to find new guards and knights because of your dumb mistake and your stupid illusion that you can go see that human girl. Give it up! She has someone in her life that she loves. You can't just force your way into her life when you are a complete psycho." Atem snapped. "You are a demon prince. Not some low level demon that feeds of humans. You need to quite this little delusion before it gets out of hand and I am forced to do something that I don't want to do." Atem slammed his fist on the table and watched it break and crumble to the ground.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Atem snapped before walking towards the door. He paused before turning and facing his brother again. "And don't try to get out of the chains. They are made for demons like you." He hissed before slamming the door shut and locking it up. Yami was going completely insane by now. He wasn't the same that he was before. He wanted her by his side and that was the end of it. He didn't care if he had to kill everyone before having her stand at his side. That is, before he realized something.

It was almost like a small dream he had. He stared at the chair that he was chained to before calming down and taking a deep breath. "Atem. Can someone call Atem so I can talk to him." His voice had sounded like he was bottling up something that he didn't want anyone else to see. When his brother came, he could tell that he was still unhappy with him and that was ok. "What is it Yami. I'm busy. Dad wants me training and taking on things that normally he would do." Atem hissed folding his arms. "Can I go see Y/n?" He asked. He tried so hard to restrain the emotion filling his throat. Atem stared him down before sighing. "Don't to anything stupid like kill anyone. If I get word that you kill someone, I will personally end your life." Atem snarled as he took the chains off.

Yami stood and looked to his brother before walking out and towards Y/n's home. "A new child huh. I want to go a say my hellos and chat with the new family." He whispered to himself. As he walked towards the house, he saw their shadows through the window. If his eyes were deceiving him then he wouldn't have moved as fast as he had. He threw the door open to see the girl that he had fallen for, protecting the small child as her 'husband' held a knife over his head. Yami snarled and moved towards them before standing in front of Y/n and the child. "Can I ask what you are doing?" Yami asked. The man gave his reason and before long was cackling like a maniac. Yami narrowed his eyes and called for his father and Atem. When the two arrived, they saw what the man had done and where extremely cross. They took the man away and left Yami and human female alone.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Did he hurt the baby?" Yami kept hitting her with question before she finally stopped him. "I'm fine. Nothing happened. I kept the shield that you gave me a long time ago. It was perfect for this." She said kissing his cheek. Yami smiled before helping her up and holding his finger out to the small child that lay in her arms. "What did you name him?" Yami asked. You smiled before holding the small baby up. "I named him after you." You said. "His name is Yami." You said giving Yami a big smile. He smiled. "Ya. It is cute." He whispered.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	33. You love me, right?-Seto Kaiba x Gender Neutral Reader

Requested by: @Cryinfexe

A/n: here is the last of the requests that I have right now. Also, instead of using they and them, i just went with using you. No he, or she pronouns were used, so by all means, if you male or female reading this one, I hope that you enjoy it! I have five more requests and then this one-shot book will be coming to end! Enjoy the reading! There will be an announcement at the end of this one-shot book. Please read it!

~White Rabbit

You were currently wandering around as watched all the duels going on. You honestly didn't understand all the nonsense that is was going and continued walking away from what was going on. You were honestly confused as to why people would want to play this duel game or whatever they called it. You continued to wander around the plaza before groaning and turning around and heading home. You had enough of watching them play that silly little game. You hated how those cards where controlling everyone's lives. You hated the game. It took your parents from your side and ruined your life. You crossed your arms and signed out. Your hated this game with a passion. Forever.

You sat reading on the couch with a smile. "Y/n, what are you doing?" Seto asked walking into the room and sitting next to you. You turned your head and stared at him. "What do you mean?" You asked turning your head back to your book. You didn't want to listen to him but you ended up doing that said thing. "I am currently reading a book Seto. This is what normal people do." You said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I understand that. Why won't you go out and duel with other others your age?" He asked. You rolled your eyes and groaned. "No. You know I hate that game and you know that I will not go anywhere that game is being played." you said staring at the male before you. He rolled his eyes before chuckling and sitting down next to you. You crossed your arms and sighed. "I really don't want to go anywhere." You said.

Seto raised an eyebrow. He took a deep breath before leaning back against the couch. "Seto, you love me right?" You asked turning your head and looking towards the brunette. Seto looked towards you before turning back to the TV. A small blush covered his cheeks before pulling you against his side. You stared up at the brunette before a small blush covered your face. You couldn't help the small pitter patter of your heart when you were around him. You didn't understand it at first but, you started to love the feeling inside your chest.

"I do love you. I don't care what you want to be. You could be a clown for all I care but," His blushed darkened before he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against yours. "I will always love you. You don't have to tell me twice." He said before placing a kiss on your forehead. You smiled softly before laying your head against his chest. His heart beating lolling you asleep.

Time's been ticking

Hearts are runnin'

Think that cupid's up to somethin'

You ask me how I feel

I say nothin'

You couldn't remember a time that made you feel like you felt right now. You had been on plenty of dates before and nothing felt like this one. It made you feel special. That all he cared about was you and that the rest of the world was all behind you. You loved being the center of attention when it came to Seto. He was always one step ahead and always made you feel like you belonged at his side. You never understood why he chose you tobe by his side when there were hundreds of others that he could have chosen from. You had been thinking about skipping town and leaving behind all the people that lived here that played duel monsters but, having Seto by your side has helped you feel more connected to this city then you remember it ever being.

But lately colors seem so bright

And the stars light up the night

My feet they feel so light

I'm ignoring all the signs

I keep frontin'

 

Yeah, I stay bluffin'

I keep you wonderin'

Keep you huntin' for my lovin'

But I crave us huggin'

 

Yeah, I stay stubborn

Cause I can't admit that

You got all the strings

And know just how to tug em'

Seto had been kind enough to let you stay at his place when you had nowhere else to go. He allowed you to eat in the same room he was in and allowed you to share the blanket he had. After some time of you staying with him, you developed strong feelings towards him. You would never have told him, but something told you that you could tell him. You were glad that you told him in the end because, here you are, snuggled up against his side while watching a movie. Sometimes things happen that you were not aware that they happened. Like, when you would be sleeping, Seto would come into your room and press a kiss to your forehead before he left for work that morning.

Or, you would wake up to the smell of freshly made pancakes and bacon. Everything he did seemed to amaze you in every little way possible. You knew for a fact that he loved you, through his actions that is. It was just today, that he had told you face to face that he loved you. Not because of all the hardships that he has seen you go through, but because you are your own unique person. He cherishes that idea of you being yourself and not letting others tear you down for it. He nuzzled his nose against your neck and smiled. "You know, these are the moments that I cherish the most." He whispered kissing your neck. You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair. "Me too." You whispered back.

I think I'm in love again

(My head, yeah, you're in my head)

I think I'm in love again

(My head, yeah, you're in my head)

 

I didn't think it could be true

Let alone that it would be you

I think I'm in love again

(I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love)

 

My hearts' pacin', I'm confused, I'm dazin'

I saw something I never seen

In you, it's got me shakin'

I must be Hallucinatin'

 

I hear it happens I'm just sayin'

Babe I'm just sayin'

Someone give me some paper

Someone give me some crayons

 

I'm feeling like a child

I need something to play on

I'm trying hard to trust you when you say

"Give me your hand"

 

Baby, I'm fallin, I hope you

Catch me when I land

I think I'm in love again

(My head, yeah, you're in my head)

 

Seto made you feel special. There was no arguing or doubting that. You knew from the start that when you started dating Seto, you were going to be in for a treat, and you were right. He never did anything that offended you. He never made fun of you for what you did with your life. He never got angry when you refused to duel with him. 'One day,' You thought. "Maybe one day I will learn to love dueling and duel against Seto.' You grinned as that thought raced through your mind. "It's time to eat! I bought take-out!" Seto called from the kitchen.

Ya, you loved him. You knew that he loved you as well. That made it all the more better for you. You bounded into the kitchen and grabbed the food before pressing a kiss the man's cheeks. "I love you babe!" You called out. Seto blushed a dark red before grumbling something under his breath. "I love you too." He whispered under his breath before grabbing his food and joining you on the couch to watch a TV show. You curled closer to Seto and smiled. "I think I'm in love again." You whispered. Seto smiled and laid his head on your head. "I think I'm in love again." He replied before pressing his lips to yours in a tender, yet love filled kiss.

 

A/n: Hope you enjoyed and sorry that it took so long to get out!


	34. Fruity Blood: Vampire Set x Reader Pt2

So sorry for my sudden absence. I have been working and couldn't find the time to just sit down and write. I hope that you do forgive me! Anyways, here is the second part that you guys have been waiting for! Sorry it's a late post for this one! Listen to Legends never Die remix by Alan Walker (Seto and Y/n's 1st performance at the talent show. Video is for the second song they do with friends). The second song is Beauty and the beat by Justin Bieber, but, I am going to change some things to fit the story. Also, I cut some of the song out, it didn't match the story! Thanks!

~White Rabbit

Previously:

Now, he was looking straight into her eyes. There wasn't anything in between them that masked the beauty of her eyes. He felt a smile tug at his lips. His eyes lit up like the sun as he could see in her eyes. He made him giddy. He stood from the table and walked towards the sink to grab a drink. Yes, he was a special vampire. He could drink water, coffee, milk, anything that a human could drink, some of the foods they ate, he could eat, but not all. As the sun began to slowly rise over the mountains, he turned to Y/n. "Your eyes told me what you to me." he said as he walked to the from door. She raised an eyebrow. "What am I to you?" She asked.

Seto grinned. "You are my......."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"You are my one and only. My Hikari." He said facing her. His grin turned to a soft smile. "I knew from the very moment that I saw you walking down the hallway, you were going to be different then most of the girls that roam the hallways. I know for a sure fact that you were not going to cause a scene when someone messed with you or your hair." He said. A small blush began to cover his face. He may be a vampire, but hey, he can still blush. Y/n stood there with wide eyes. "I didn't think anyone was going to like me after the fact that I am human got out." She said. Seto chuckled. "Why would I care about that?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm not exactly Vampire quality here." She said crossing her arms. He laughed before wrapping his arms around her and placing his head on top of her head. "Don't worry about that. I like you for who you are not what you are." He said. She couldn't help the dark red blush that covered her face. She pressed her hands against her warm cheeks and turned away from Seto. He smiled before walking over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I told you, I love you because of WHO you are. I don't care that you are not a vampire. Hell, you could be a wolf hybrid and I still wouldn't care." He said.

She turned and pressed her hands against his chest. Her eyes still held uncertainty in them. Seto looked down at her before pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened as she just stood there. Her heart began pounding as his arms tightened around her waist. Pulling away, he stared in her eyes. "Do you believe me now?" He said shifting his gaze down her her hands. He unwound his arms from her waist and gently took her hands in his. Her gaze moved towards their intertwined hands. A smile graced her lips as she stared at their hands.

"Ya. I believe you now." She said. Seto felt a grin cross his lips showing off his fangs. He pulled her against his chest and pressed his face into her hair. She smiled before wrapping her arms around his waist. He really was just a giddy, childish vampire. She still loved his though. There was nothing that she didn't find attractive about the man that had her in a tight hug. She couldn't help but raise her face just enough to press her face against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that Seto, the top student, the top vampire, was able to even form a crush on her. 

When she first came to this school, she had gained a crush on the male but she always told herself that he was out of her league and that she wasn't good enough for him. Now, she realize that those assumptions had fled her mind the minute she had felt his lips on hers. She could feel the sincerity that was held within that kiss and it made her heart soar. Seto stared into her e/c hues before allowing a soft smile to cross his face. He bent down to give her one more kiss, but the bell sounded. Seto groaned. "Meet you for lunch?" He asked. She smiled and nodded her head. "See you at lunch." She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a small kiss to his nose before heading to her last class of the day.

Seto pressed his hands to his cheeks when he felt the heat rise to them. "Damn, she is going to kill me one of these days." He thought out loud before heading to his class. "Alright class, before we get started, I want to inform you all that there is going to be a talent show in a few days. Please chose someone that you are willing to work with. It doesn't matter who you work with. All that matters is that they are within the same class." The teacher said before sitting down. The students talked and ran around finding the person they were going to perform with.

"Who are you going to perform with?" Y/F/N asked, her dark blue eyes shining with anticipation. "I'm going to perform with Seto/Me" Seto and Y/n said at the same time. They looked at each other before everyone there burst into a fit of laughter. "So you both decided to get together and perform at the same time?" Y/F/N said crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow with a smirk. Y/n blushed but nodded her head. "Yup!" She chirped with a bright smile on her face. The teacher clapped her hands gaining everyone's attention. "I have reread the email that was sent out and I would like to inform everyone that the rest of today and tomorrow, you are to practice your act in the talent show." She said. Seto turned to Y/n and smiled. "Let's go." They both said before running out of the room. Once they made it to the music room, they set everything up. Seto grabbed his phone and pulled the song up. He stood next to Y/n and nodded his head.

Day of Talent Show

Key: Y/n-Italics Seto-bold Both-Italics and Bold

[Intro: Y/n]

Legends never die

When the world is callin' you

Can you hear them screaming out your name?

Legends never die (oo-oh)

[Verse 1: Y/n, Seto , Both]

They never lose hope when everything's cold

And the fighting's near

It's deep in their bones, they run into smoke when the fire is fierce

Oh, pick yourself up 'cause

[Chorus: Both, Y/n and Seto]

Legends never die

Legends never die

Legends never die

Legends never die

Legends never die...

[Verse 2: Y/n, Seto]

They're written down in eternity

But you'll never see the price it costs – the scars collected all their lives (oo-oh)

When everything's lost, they pick up their hearts and avenge defeat

Before it all starts, they suffer through harm just to touch a dream

Woah, pick yourself up 'cause

[Chorus: Both, Y/n, Seto]

Legends never die

Legends never die

Legends never die

Legends never die

Legends never die...

[Bridge: Seto, Y/n, Both]

Woah, when the world is callin' out your name, begging you to fight

Oh, pick yourself up once more

Pick yourself up 'cause

[Chorus: Both, Y/n, Seto]

Legends never die (Woah-oh-oh)

Legends never die (Woah-oh-oh-oh)

Legends never die (Woah-oh-oh-oh)

Legends never die (Woah-oh-oh-oh)

Legends never die...

As the song came to a close, Seto placed his hand on Y/n's. He gave her a soft smile before turning to face the massive student body. It was silent before a cheer erupted from the crowd. Shouts of Encore! Encore! echoed through the massive stadium they had. Y/n blushed a dark red before turning to Seto. "Should we give them an encore? We are the last ones to perform and the show isn't even half over yet." Seto said flashing a bright smile. Y/n laughed before nodding her head. "I guess we can give them another song. I don't see why not." She said gaining the entire room to cheer loudly. Seto got his phone out and a big grin crossed his face. Y/n watched as he scrambled around before the music began playing through the speakers. Her eyes widened. Seto held his hand out and a big grin covered his face. He pulled her up and they cleared the stage. Everyone cheered as the others showed up on the stage with Seto and Y/n up front. Seto turned to Y/n and gave her a reassuring smile. "You've got this." He whispered kissing her forehead. She smiled and nodded her head.

[Intro: Y/n]

Yeah, Young Money, Y/n, Seto

[Verse: Seto, Y/n]

Show you off

Tonight, I wanna show you off (aye-aye-aye)

What you got

A billion could've never bought (aye-aye-aye)

[Pre-Chorus: Justin Bieber]

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight

I wanna show you all the finer things in life

So just forget about the world, we young tonight

I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

[Chorus: Seto, Y/n]

Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat

Who can make my life complete

It's all 'bout you

When the music makes you move

Baby, do it like you do

[Verse: Seto]

Body rock

Girl, I can feel your body rock (aye-aye-aye)

Take a bow

You're on the hottest ticket now, ooh (aye-aye-aye)

[Pre-Chorus Y/n, Seto]

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight

I want to show you all the finer things in life

So just forget about the world, we young tonight

I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

[Chorus: Seto, Y/n]

Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat

Who can make my life complete

It's all 'bout you

When the music makes you move

Baby, do it like you do

[Break: Seto + Y/n]

Body rock (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Girl, I wanna feel your body rock (let's go, let's go)

[Chorus: Justin Bieber]

Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat

Who can make my life complete

It's all 'bout you

When the music makes you move

Baby, do it like you do

Y/n was breathing heavily after the song had finished. Seto intertwined their fingers and stared directly into her eyes. "We did it." he said smiling. She returned the smile. "We did." She whispered back. "Alright, everyone, please go to the locker rooms and change into something more formal. We are going to have a small after party for how successful this talent show was." The principal said. Seto bid his goodbye to Y/n before heading off the stage and towards the locker room. Y/n felt a full on red blush explode across her face. Her friends laughed and helped her to the locker room to get ready for the after party. Y/n stared at the dress that sat in her assigned locker. She blinked a couple of times before walking in and closing the door. She locked the door before turning back to the dress. She took a deep breath before slipping out of her uniform and slipping into the dress and shoes.

Of course she wore something underneath the dress but, she stared at herself in the mirror and twirled around. She couldn't' believe that this dress fit her figure nicely. Her eyes ran over the dress before turning towards the door and unlocking it. She stepped out and smiled when she saw her friends waiting for her. "What do you guys think?" She asked twirling around in the dress. Her friends squealed before wrapping their arm around her arm and pulling her towards the door leading to the after party. "Seto is going to love it! We love it!" Her friend Y/b/f/n said grinning. Y/n smiled brightly before pushing the door open.

She looked around trying to find Seto. Her eyes finally caught sight of the handsome vampire leaning against the wall in his normal white work uniform. A small smile crossed his face as he talked with someone of his closest friends before he felt eyes on him. He looked up and turned his head in your direction. If it wasn't for his friends fast reflexes, there would have been a shattered glass on the ground. He moved from the wall he was perched against and walked over to Y/n.

"Wow. You look amazing. Beautiful. Stunning." Y/n had to cover his mouth as he seemed to not stop. He smiled and took her hands in his and pulled her close. "So glad I told you what you meant to me." He whispered pressing his forehead against hers. She smiled and lifted her head to press her lips against his. "Can you tell me it again." She said looking him straight in the eyes. Seto smiled before pressing his lips to her forehead. He took her hand in his and wrapped the other one around her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder and the other hand grabbed some of her dress and lifted it up. He began twirling her around as the soft music moved through the room. "Let me have another kiss and maybe I will tell you again." He said smiling softly. She smiled before pressing her lips against his in another kiss. He sighed. He hasn't felt this way in such a long time that he forgot how beautiful and amazing it felt.

He had told himself that something like this would never happen, but, he had someone back in his arms again. It made his heart flutter and his skin feel warm. He knew that he would eventually lose her, but, right now, he only cared about her being in his arms. He loved her and was willing to break all the rules to keep her by his side. He didn't care. As long as he had her, he could conquer the world if he wanted to. He smiled against the kiss before pulling away and pressing his forehead against hers. He opened his mouth and allowed the words he said to her three days ago, fall out from the depths of his heart.

"You are my one and only. My Hikari. I love you."

2565 words. Holy shit, this one may just be the longest one that I have written. Thanks for reading and please, tell me what you thought about this last part! 

~White Rabbit


	35. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY

I am so sorry! To anyone who has been waiting for their request to come out! I have been sick for the last three weeks and just haven't been feeling up to writing right now. I do promise in the future, when I'm no dying, I will finish up this book. The list one-shot I will do for this story will be a combination of things that you would like to see in it. This isn't a request, it's a finale of types. Any Yugioh character is welcome as it isn't a romantic one but more of a farewell to reader. Thanks again to all those who have supported this story and who knows, this story may make an appearance again. Once again, thank you all so much!

~White Rabbit


	36. Glass Heart: Jack Atlas x Reader

Requested by AllHallowsEveTown

A/N: So sorry for the long wait on these pending stories! Here are the last few stories I will be writing for this book, but, stay tuned for the end as there will be a special announcement! Please listen to Remedy by Alesso

 

You believed that no-one would come to love you. You didn't understand why until your father told you everything. Your father was none other than, Bakura, Yami Bakura. He had caused so much trouble that no one liked him. Let alone his kid. You couldn't hold back the tears as you ran away. You ran as far as you possibly could. You knew your father but, you didn't think that was the reason that everyone wouldn't even look your way. You sniffled and wiped the tears that fell down your cheeks when you heard the sound of snapping twigs. "Who's there?" You yelled out. A boy, no older than you, with longish blonde hair and wearing a white overcoat and a bike helmet stood in front of you. He removed the helmet so you could get a better look at his face. "Jack?!" You cried out as a smile slowly spread across your face.

He smiled and opened his arms. He dropped his helmet as you slammed against his chest and sobbed. His arms wrapped around you body as you cried. He could tell that you were having a hard time trying to make friends which, he clearly didn't understand why people would say that since your where Bakura's daughter, that you were going to be just like them. He knew they were stupid but he didn't expect them to cast you out because of those stupid judgments they made. He cradled her as she continued to sob. "Y/n, come on. You have me and my friends. They don't hate you because of who your father is." Jack said.

You gave him a sad smile but nodded your head anyway. "I know, but I can't get the hurtful words they said out of my head. "Look, I'm not going to tell you everything this going to turn out just right, because that would be lying and I don't lie to you. However, I will say this," He took a deep breath before continuing his sentence. "Will you go out with me?" He asked. You stood there dumbfounded before a real smile appeared on your face. "Yes you big dummy I would love to date you!" You yelled hugging him even more. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He had finally won the heart of the girl he loved the most. Her glass heart was starting to become whole again.

Time Skip- 4 years later:

Y/n smiled as she swiftly moved past all the cities to where she used to live. Her father had sent her a letter asking if she would come home for a few days so that the both of them could talk about how she has been doing with her new husband. Yes, her and Jack got married four years after they had started dating. The two had become close to being the king and queen just like Yugi and his friend Yami had been. They landed in second as they had to face the King of games himself. They had brought him down to 100 life points but the kid had brought out slifer the sky dragon and had at least 6 monsters in his hand. Slifer gained 6000 attack points and destroyed them.

"Hey dad, I'm home!" Y/n called out. She looked around at her childhood home and smiled as small memories popped up in her memory. "Man, I do miss this place." She whispered out. Yami Bakura came out of the kitchen and gave his daughter a warm smile. "Welcome home! How's it going?" He asked walking into the living room to give his daughter a hug. She smiled brightly. "It's been great!" She said. She had learned that her father had been watching her and Jack fight alongside each other and learned of their marriage. She was surprised when her father had sent both her and Jack a wedding gift and a letter.

Before she could get a word out, her father hugged her tightly. She was stunned but smiled and hugged her father back. "Come on dad, I came home to see how you were doing." She said giving him a bright smile. Jack walked in a moment later caring all of their things. Bakura looked over and noticed Jack walking in. "Is this your husband?" Bakura asked. She nodded her head and smiled brightly. "It's he handsome?" She asked moving closer to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Jack finished getting everything put into their shared room. "Y/n, what do you want to do with the rest of the stuff in the car?" He asked still holding a box of her things. She thought for a moment. "Just keep them in the car for a moment. I will figure something out." She said sending him a small smile. He returned that smile and nodded his head. "Alright, I'll go finish putting the last of these boxes up in our room." He said and headed back upstairs. She smiled and went back to making dinner.

She continued stirring the spaghetti when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned her head around and smiled brightly when she saw Jack giving her a bright smile. She was the only one that was ever able to see this very smile. She laughed lightly and turned back to making the dinner. Jack laid his head on her shoulder as she continued to make dinner. "Smells really good." He said kissing her cheek.

She smiled brightly and placed a hand on his head and laughed lightly. "I hope that it tastes as good as it smells." She said smiling up at him. He chuckled. "It will taste as good as it smells. I should know because you have cooked so many meals instead of us going out for dates. I would actually prefer your cooking over restaurant foods anyway." Jack said wrapping his arms around her stomach and nuzzling against her neck. She smiled softly as she continued making dinner. A single tear fell down her cheek. She finally found someone to break the wall on her heart. Her glass heart.


	37. Welcome to the circus Yuya x Cat! reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every request on this story is from Wattpad!

Requested by: Shanara20

A/n: I apologize for the late update! Here is your request and again, I apologize for the late update! Enjoy! Sorry if it's short! My brain has been malfunctioning for a while.

Please listen to: The chainsmokers, Bebe Rexha-Call you mine 

Prompt: Yuya goes to a circus to relax after winning many duels and comes across a neko. He goes to see her one day and sees her getting hit by the ringmaster. He grows angry and steps in front of her before the man and hit her again.

 

Yuya groaned and pressed his hands to his back. A satisfying pop sounded out and he sighed. Turning at the sound of music, he noticed a mass of people heading towards a red and white tent. "A circus? What is this?" He thought aloud but headed towards the tent. Walking it, he noticed all the performers getting things ready for the performance. He sat down and let out a happy chuckle when he felt his entire body slowly relax. Looking around, he noticed a girl no older then him practicing with a few other tight-rope walkers.

Her black and white speckled cat ears shook slightly at the sounds that surrounded them. Her eyes flickered from side to side as she looked around. 'Need to leave this place.' She thought. She felt her body shaking from the pain that racked on her arms and legs. Her back hurt and her mind was in pain. Yuya could see that she wasn't acting like the other performers and decided that he would watch her the entire time. He knew that something was wrong. Before the show even began, he noticed the ring master motion for her to come over to him.

He stood and followed after them. Once he had found them stopped at the far back of the tent, he narrowed his eyes and watched. A slap rang out and his eyes widened. "I told you that you had to practice alone. You can't interact with the other performers. Did you think disobeying would ever give you the freedom that you wanted?" The ringmaster hissed out in anger. He raised his hand once again only to be thrown to the side. 

Yuya stared him down with angered eyes. "How dare you. Who the hell do you think you are." He narrowed his eyes dangerously. The ringmaster growled. "Are you saying that she is worth more then being a freak?" He snapped. Yuya snapped and slammed his fist in the mans face. She gripped his shirt and buried her face in his shirt. She started crying as the memories resurfaced of how she had been treated by this man. 

Yuya turned and faced her. His eyes widened as the bruises from previous dealings with this man stared him right in the face. He curled his hand into a fist and started shaking in rage. He howled in rage and slammed his fist into the males face. "I am taking her home with me. She no longer belongs to you. If I find that you try to use false information to get her back, I will show everyone the truth of your dealings. Understood?" Yuya growled lowly. The ringmaster returned that same growl before disappearing behind a closed off area.

Yuya looked over his shoulder at you and signed in relief. He gently turned and took your hand in his and began walking out of the tent. You clung to his hand and wouldn't let go. Yuya took your hand in his. "Everything is going to be ok. Just stay close to me alright?" He said. You nodded your head and took his hand and didn't let go. You released your grip on his hand when your were far enough away from the circus behind you. Your ears flickered on your head and her tail swung from side to side. A smile present on her face. "This is the outside world then. Its beautiful." You whispered.

 

Two kids with their hearts on fire 

Who's gonna save us now?

When we thought that we couldn't get higher 

Things started looking downI look at you and you look at me

Like nothing but strangers now 

Two kids with their hearts on fire 

Don't let it burn us out 

 

Think about what you believe in now

Am I someone you cannot live without?

'Cause I know I don't wanna live without you, yeah

Come on, let's turn this all around

Bring it all back to that bar downtown

When you wouldn't let me walk out on you, yeah

 

You said, "Hey, whatcha doing for the rest of your life?" 

And I said, "I don't even know what I'm doing tonight" 

Went from one conversation to your lips on mine 

And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine"

So I call you mine

 

Your head turned towards him as the words slipped from his mouth. "If I call you mine, will you call me yours?" He whispered again. You felt a smile grace your lips. A real smile. You raced towards him and pressed a kiss to his lips. You couldn't be happier. Realizing what you had done, you froze and moved away. Your ears flattened against your head and you waited for punishment. When nothing happened, you looked up to see Yuya stunned. You smiled. "I'll call you mine, if you call me yours." She repeated his words and hugged the male tightly.

 

(Ooh, ah, ooh) 

Can I call you mine? (Ooh)

And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine"

 

Broke kids running through the city

Drunk on the subway train 

Set free every time you kissed me 

We couldn't feel no pain 

You looked at me and I looked at youLike we'd never look away 

Broke kids running through the city 

Don't let the memory fade

 

You said, "Hey, whatcha doing for the rest of your life?"

And I said, "I don't even know what I'm doing tonight"

Went from one conversation to your lips on mine 

And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine" 

So I call you mine

 

(Ooh, ah, ooh) 

an I call you mine? (Ooh) 

And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine" 

 

Think about what you believe in now 

Am I someone you cannot live without? 

'Cause I know I don't wanna live without you, yeah 

Come on, let's turn this all around 

Bring it all back to that bar downtown 

When you wouldn't let me walk out on you, yeah

 

You said, "Hey, whatcha doing for the rest of your life?" 

And I said, "I don't even know what I'm doing tonight"

Went from one conversation to your lips on mine 

nd you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine" 

So I call you mine (Ooh) 

And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine" 

Can I call you mine? (Ooh, ah, ooh)

 

Can I call you mine? (Ooh, ah, ooh) 

Can I call you mine? (Ooh, ah, ooh) 

Can I call you mine?


	38. I love you: Jack atlas x Aella~Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, all requested from my wattpad account.

Requested by: AllisonTart

Normally I don't do characters with names, but since I have been a horrible author and have abandoned practically everyone who has requested something, I figured I would make this a special and have a name. Thank you AllisonTart for requesting this. I hope that you guys enjoy!

Please listen to I love you by Avril Lavigne

"I will Always Love You."

Aella sat on the window seal with her legs tucked up underneath her arms. She was currently reading a book about dueling when her husband came growling into the kitchen. She looked up and noticed her angry husband looking in the pantry while mumbling under his breath about that 'Stupid Yusei' and other things. She marked her spot in the book and walked over to her fuming husband. Aella wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his back. She could feel him tense up before relaxing and pressing his hands to hers. He pulled her around his side and against his chest. She snuggled into his toned chest and closed her eyes. The rain outside turned into a downpour as the two stood in the kitchen.

"Did Yusei win again?" Aella asked moving her head to look up at him. Jack snorted and turned his head to the other side like a child. "Yes." He mumbled after some time. Aella couldn't help the laugh that echoed from her throat. Jack may not be a pouter, but he did pout when his wife started laughing. "It's not funny. I want to try and at least win one time." He said smothering her face in kisses. Her laughter rang out as the tickling sensation from the kisses on her face. "J-Jack stop! Your hair is tickling my face." She gasped between laughs.

Jack pulled and way and tightened his grip around her waist. "Aella, can I ask you something?" Jack asked looked down at her before looking back up at the kitchen cabinets. Aella's attention turned to him and she waited for him to ask the question. What seemed like hours, Jack finally spoke again. "Aella, do you really love me?" He asked. His arms loosening to the point they just fell from her side. Her eyes widened and she turned around and faced her husband. "Jack." She whispered.

The playfulness had died down when the question was spoken and Jack held a serious expression on his face. Aella looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a bright smile. "I married you right? I don't just marry anyone. I have to love them with my whole heart if I'm going to marry them. Why would I marry you if I hadn't fallen in love with you the first time I met you?" She asked. Her hands had slipped into his hands and they intertwined their fingers unconsciously. Jack looked down at their hands and smiled softly. "If I didn't love you Jack, why would I hold your hands as tightly as I do? Why would I snuggle close to you like I do? If I didn't love you, how could I tell you that I'm pregnant?" She asked smiling at her words.

Jack froze. "Repeat that last word." He said. Aella smiled and brought his hand to her face. "I'm pregnant." She said. Jack could feel a grin spread across his face as she said those words again. He wrapped his arms around Aella and spun around. He placed her back on her feet before pressing his lips against hers. His hands falling to her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. "I can't wait to become a father." He whispered pressing his forehead against hers. Aella smiled happily as tears of joy slipped down her cheeks. "I can't wait either. We finally get to have a family of our own." She whispered, placing a hand to her stomach. She smiled brightly when Jack moved his hand and laid it on hers. "Our perfect little family." Jack whispered pulling Aella into one more kiss.

Aella stood at the stove 6 months pregnant and she was glowing. She couldn't be any more happier then she was now. She was currently stirring the stir fry when she felt a sudden kick in her stomach. She froze and a new found joy filled her heart. "Jack! Come quick!" She called to her husband. She heard a thud and then running footsteps. "What?! What's happening? Are you ok?" He panicked when he raced into the kitchen. Aella couldn't help the laughter that sounded from her lips.

"Jack, come here." She said holding her hand out after finishing the stir fry. Jack walked over and placed his hand in hers and watched as she pressed it to her stomach. In a matter of seconds, the baby began kicking her stomach when Jack's hand was. Jack couldn't help but gasp. Tears filled his eyes as he looked up at his wife. "This is amazing." He whispered, pulling her into a side hug and kissing the side of her head gently. Aella couldn't help but smile softly at his tender side. She pressed her head up against his chin and closed her eyes in bliss. A song filled both their heads and they began singing the song softly as if the child was already born.

La la

La la la la

La la

La la la

 

I like your smile

I like your vibe

I like your style

But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way

You're such a star

But that's not why I love you

 

Hey

Do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel, too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful

 

But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you is you

Being you

Just you

Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

 

La la

La la la la

La la

La la la

 

I like the way you misbehave

When we get wasted

But that's not why I love you

And how you keep your cool

When I am complicated

But that's not why I love you

 

Hey

Do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel, too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

 

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

And I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you is you

 

Being you

Just you

Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

Yeah - Oh

Oh

 

Even though we didn't make it through

I am always here for you

Yeah, yeah, yeah

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

 

I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you is you

Being you

Just you

Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

 

La la

La la la la (oh oh)

La la

La la la (That's why I love you)

La la

La la la la (oh oh)

La la

La la la (That's why I love you)

 

"You don't love someone for their looks,

Or their clothes, or for their fancy car,

But because they sing a song only you can hear." ~OScar Wilde

 

"I want to wake up at 2AM, roll over, see your face,

And know that I am right where I am supposed to be." ~Unknown

 

 

I got all sappy. I hope you like it! <3


	39. Surprise! Yuto x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad requested stories.

Requested by: Shanara20

I hope that you enjoy and sorry for the short story and long wait for the request!!

Please listen to Memories by Maroon 5

You were excited. Today was your birthday and you were turning 17 years old (or whatever age you want) and you couldn't wait to tell your best friend Yuto. You were currently heading to your best friend's house when you noticed him hanging out by the cute little cafe next to your house. You smiled and raised your hand up to catch his attention. "Yuto!" You called out. His head shot up and he made eye contact with you and smiled brightly. You raced over to him and pulled him into a hug. He struggled to get out of the hug when his face began burning up. A cherry red blush covered his face before he gave up trying to get out of your hug.

You pulled away and dropped your arms to your side. "How have you been?" You asked striking up a conversation with him. He grinned and began go off about his day. You and Yuto haven't been in contact with each other ever since you had to move back to your (home town). You smiled as he began to get animated over the last couple of days and your couldn't help but laugh at some of the moves that he would suddenly pull when you would zone out. "Sounds like you had a pretty eventful couple of years." You said smiling and sitting down at one of the outdoor tables. Yuto laughed and followed suit.

"It's been a struggle but yes, it has been an eventful year." He said placing his drink down and taking a deep breath. "Heard it was your birthday today. What do you plan on doing?" He asked. You shrugged your shoulders. "I haven't really thought of that. I don't the day off either so I have to go into work later this afternoon (if your not enough ignore the job part). I don't really celebrate my birthday all that much." You said. Yuto's jaw dropped as you finished your sentence. 'What? She has never had a birthday party? Well, I will plan a surprise party and hopefully, ask her out.' He thought.

Here's to the ones that we got

Cheers to the wish you were here but you're not

'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories

Of everything we've been through

Toast to the ones here today

Toast to the ones that we lost on the way

'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories

And the memories bring back

Memories bring back you

 

There's a time that I remember when I did not know no pain

When I believed in forever

And everything would stay the same

Now my heart feel like December

When somebody say your name

'Cause I can't reach out to call you

But I know I will one day

Hey

The familiar ding of your phone pulled you and Yuto away from the conversation that you two were having. You picked up your phone and read the message. A groan left you throat and you grabbed all your things. "Sorry Yuto, they need me at work now. I hope that we can talk later!" You said grabbing your bag and flagging down a taxi. Yuto waited till the taxi was out of sight and he grinned. "Project surprise is a go." He said standing up. His friends popped up from their hiding spots and grinned. "Ready to get the surprise going?" One of his friends asked. Yuto nodded his head and they headed back to his place to get the party up and ready.

{Time Skip}

You had made it to work and groaned as you entered the cramped building. "Thanks for coming in so early. We just got a massive rush and we didn't have enough people here." Your boss said moving over to you and giving you a smile. "It's not a problem miss. I'm happy to help." You said giving your boss a smile. Your boss returned the smile and pointed over to a client. She gave you a small pat on your back and headed to the other side of the salon. Yes, you where a hair stylist (Or not if you don't have a job) and you had fallen in love with it the first time you had started the job.

You and a few other stylists slumped against the wall in the break room after you had closed for the night. "I can't feel my legs." One of your coworkers said causing all of you to laugh. "Oh by the way, Happy Birthday Y/n!" The salon cheered. You smiled brightly. "Thank you!" You said laughing with the rest of your friends and coworkers. Walking to your locker, you grabbed your bag, phone, house keys and your water bottle. "Alright, I'm heading out." You called out to your friends. They nodded, waved and said goodbye. As you stepped outside, your phone began to buzz. You opened it to see a message from Yuto. You raised your eyebrows in confusion as you read the one sentence over and over again. 'What could he possibly want to do at this time of night?' You wondered.

"Come to my place after you get off work."

Everybody hurts sometimes, everybody hurts someday

Eh eh

But everything gon' be alright, go on raise a glass and say

Eh

 

Here's to the ones that we got

Cheers to the wish you were here but you're not

'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories

Of everything we've been through

Toast to the ones here today

 

Toast to the ones that we lost on the way

'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories

And the memories bring back

Memories bring back you

Doo do do doo

 

Memories bring back

Memories bring back you

As you made it to his house, you noticed all the lights were off and a sign hung outside the door. As you made your way closer, you could clearly see what the sign was saying. You shook your head as you read the sentence on the sign. "Please come on it. The front door is open. No need to knock." You shook your head and opened the door. "What a strange boy." You whispered quietly. When you closed the door and turned the light on, all your friends and family jumped up and yelled surprise. You couldn't help but jump from the slight scare but a smile was present on your face. "You guys didn't have to do this." You said smiling as they started chanting happy birthday.

"Ya we did. What kind of friends would we be if we couldn't even celebrate a friend's birthday party." Yuya's voice sounded and he crossed his arms grinning brightly. One of your friends pulled you towards the cake and everyone began singing. You couldn't help but clap along and sway along. When the song came to an end, you blew the candles out and smiled as your friends and family cheered out. You turned when you felt a tap on your shoulder. "Hey Yuto! Did you plan this?" You asked.

He looked up at you and gave you a soft smile and nodded his head. "I sure did! I hope that you like it." he said. You smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much! This is the best gift that you could have gotten me." you said. "Even better than this?" he asked handing her a little bouquet of balloons. You took them and raised an eyebrow. "What about them?" You asked. He grinned pulling out a needle and popping one of them. A note fell to your feet and you picked it up. Opening the small paper, you had to hand over your balloons to even read the message. "Will you go out with me?"~Yuto. You couldn't help but smile and hug the male. "Of course I will go out with you." You said smiling and hugging the male tightly.

There's a time that I remember when I never felt so lost

When I felt that all the hatred was too powerful to stop

Now my heart feel like an ember

And it's lighting up the dark

I'll carry these torches for ya

That you know I'll never drop

Yeah

 

Everybody hurts sometimes, everybody hurts someday

Eh eh

Everything going be alright, go on raise a glass and say

Eh

 

Here's to the ones that we got

Cheers to the wish you were here but you're not

'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories

Of everything we've been through

 

Toast to the ones here today

Toast to the ones that we lost on the way

'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories

And the memories bring back

Memories bring back you

Doo do do doo

Yuto smile brightly and hugged you close to his chest. "I have wanted to ask you those words for the longest of times now. I am glad that you share the same feelings." He whispered. You couldn't help but smile softly and watch him cuddle close to your side and intertwine your fingers together. A small blush fell across your face. You where happy. You sat next to your new boyfriend and played birthday games the rest of the night with your friends and family. This day could not have gotten any better.

Memories bring back

Memories bring back you

Doo do do doo

 

Memories bring back

Memories bring back you

Yeah yeah yeah

 

Memories bring back

Memories bring back you


	40. I like You: King Yuri x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All requested by Wattpad user's from my Wattpad

Enjoy!! Sorry if it's short! My Yugioh one-shots is finally coming to an end now. I am happy that all of you have been sticking with me this entire time. It's been a great time writing for you guys! Stay toned for the last chapter of this one-shot book for a special announcement!!

 

Yuri was growing antsy. He remembered his father saying something about finding a bride to continue the lineage but, all the girls that stood before him, were, well, how do you put it nicely. They were all whiny and down right bratty. He hated them. He wanted nothing to do with them. They all tried to gain his attention but he just kept looking away from them. "Son, you need to choose someone now." His father said coming up behind him. "I don't want anyone. I hate them all." He said crossing his arms. His father sighed and the girls gasped at his words. Yuri looked up to see what they were doing when his eyes caught sight of someone in the back. She bent down to fix her shoe and straighten out her dress. "Who might you be?" Yuri asked after he made his way through the crowd.

She looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Y/n." She said. Yuri went to say something else but a group of girls came waltzing over. "You're not fit to be queen. Just look at you. I can't even believe that a commoner such as yourself was invited." One of the snobby girls said flicking the females head harshly. You winced and pressed a hand to your forehead. Yuri wanted to punch the girl in the face but that would reflect badly on him and his family. He turned to everyone in the hall. "I have found my bride." He said. His father and mother grinned brightly when they realized who it was. Yuri turned his head and faced Y/n and held his hand out to her. "Y/n, would you do the honors of being my bride?" Yuri asked as his bright lavender eyes meet yours.

Yuri held his hand out for you to take. "What will it be?" He asked gently. He moved down your height and smiled softly. You took his hand and stood as he stood. "Yes, I will be your bride." You said smiling brightly. You wouldn't believe that you of all people had been chosen to be the bride of the prince. Yuri smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around your body. He pulled you against his chest and pressed a small kiss to your forehead. "Thank you." He said when he pulled back and smiled brightly. You couldn't help but smile. "I don't know what I did though." You said raising an eyebrow. Yuri smiled. "For being the one that was different from all these fake wannabe's." He said causing you to laugh.

His mother walked over to the two of you and smiled softly at how happy her son was. You noticed and immediately went into a courtesy. The queen shook her head and smiled softly. "You are the new princess. You don't need to bow. You are the new princess. It's my honor to meet the new princess." She said smiling. You couldn't help but blush at her words. No one has ever said that to you since you became a beautiful young lady. The queen turned to her son and crossed her arms. "I will be taking your new bride to get her trained to be a princess. You can excuse everyone from the ballroom and tell them that everything has been decided and that it's over." The queen said smiling softly. The queen then turned and led the female to the wardrobe. "Choose any dress that you like." She said walking back out of the room and closing the door. To say that Yuri was surprised when you can down the stairs was an understatement. He couldn't tell if the beautiful girl walking down the stairs was you or someone else. 

(If you would like to see what her dress looks like, Please go to my Wattpad and read the same story!)

Yuri couldn't help but stare at how beautiful you looked as you descended down the stairs. "You looked so beautiful." He said as you got closer. He took your hands in his and smiled brightly. "You really do look beautiful." He said. You couldn't help the blush that covered your cheeks. You tried your best to hide your face but he caught your head in his hands and held your face still so he could see your eyes. "Take the compliment princess. You deserve it." He said smiling and pressing his lips against yours.

"You're a beautiful girl and deserve the world. "How about this. I will sing you a song to tell you how I really feel. No one else is in the room but you and I. Mother will come back soon to finish up lessons with you but for now, let's practice dancing. That should be something the two of us can do right?" He said smiling. You couldn't help the smile that covered your lips. "The problem with that is, I can't dance." You said. Yuri shook his head and smiled. "Come on. I'll go slow. I'll even sing too." He said as he took her hand and began dancing. The minute she fell in line with his moves, he slowly began singing.

I really wanna stop

But I just got the taste for it

I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon

 

So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it

I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah

Late night, watching television

But how'd we get in this position?

It's way too soon, I know this isn't love

But I need to tell you something

 

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

Oh, did I say too much?

I'm so in my head

 

When we're out of touch

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation

All I wanna do is get into your head

Yeah we could stay alone, you and me, in this temptation

 

Sipping on your lips, hanging on by a thread, baby

Late night, watching television

But how'd we get in this position?

It's way too soon, I know this isn't love

But I need to tell you something

I really really really really really really like you

 

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

Oh, did I say too much?

I'm so in my head

When we're out of touch (When we're out of touch)

 

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

Who gave you eyes like that?

Said you could keep them?

I don't know how to act

Or if I should be leaving

 

I'm running out of time

Going out of my mind

I need to tell you something

Yeah, I need to tell you something

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

 

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

Oh, did I say too much? (Did I say too much?)

I'm so in my head (I'm so in my head)

When we're out of touch (When we're out of touch!)

I really really really really really really like you

 

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

(Yeah, I need to tell you something)

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?


	41. You're the winner! Yugo x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all requested from my wattpad

Sorry if it's so short!

You and Yugo have been best friends since you two could remember. You were currently watching him duel on a bike when he turned to you and grinned. "Hey Y/n, why don't you give it a try!" Yugo yelled stopping his duel bike and heading over to you. You stared down at your card deck and sighed. "I'm not quite as good as you though. You have better cards than I do." You said smiling down at your cards. Yugo felt a blush slowly cover his face. He turned so you couldn't see the blush when you looked up. "Oh come on. I'll teach you and race with you for your first time. Sound good?" He said turning around once he had got rid of the blush.

You looked him straight in the eyes. "Alright. I'll try then." You said flashing your biggest smile that you could. Yugo couldn't help the bright smile that covered his face. He raced back over to his duel bike and talked to the person on the other bike. You watched as the man that Yugo was talking to smiled and nodded his head. When you got closer, the man that had the other bike turned and smiled as you came close. "Enjoy dueling Yugo." He said before leaving when he knew that you had your hands on the bike. Yugo waved to his friend as he walked away.

You hopped onto the bike and grinned over at Yugo. "Ok, I may have lied before. I can duel like this. I have won maybe twice this way but that was because I was battling someone else." You said grinning over at Yugo. Yugo narrowed his eyes playfully and they headed down the street at high speeds. You and him dueling like crazy as you both tried to win against each other. Your dragon deck was strong and knew that. You never put too many overpowered dragons in your deck but you did have a couple tricks with having your favorite three dragons. As the battle was drawing close to an end, you were only at 100 LP left and he still had at least 350 LP. You grinned and pulled out your first card. "Summoning this dragon allows me to take the other two of the same card and place them on the field." You said placing the said two cards down.

"It also gives me the ability to summon beelzeus of the diabolic dragon (just go with it)." You call out. The massive dragon swirled around you and the bike you were on. Yugo's eyes widened as the massive dragon roared. You raised your hand and yelled out your attack. The dragon retaliated and attacked. Yugo's LP plummeted to 0 and his bike came to a stop. Yours stopped too. You turned and pressed your hands against Beelzeus's heads and smiled at the giant two-headed purple dragon. It disappeared once the battle had completely came to a stop. Yugo removed his helmet and walked over to you. He reached his hand out and took your hand in his and pressed it against his heart. Your eyes widened and a blush covered your cheeks.

"Y-Yugo? What are you-" He pressed a finger to his lips motioning for you to be quiet. He took a deep breath and leaned forward. "If you hate it, you can slap me." He said as his lips fell against yours. You were surprised to say the least, but it felt nice. You pressed your lips back and wrapped your arms around his neck. His arms moved to rest against your waist after wrapping around your waist. Pulling away, you both sucked in air as your lungs screamed for oxygen. "Wow." You whispered. Yugo nodded his head. "Ya. Wow." He repeated. Yugo pressed his forehead against yours and smiled softly.

"Come here. I want to do something." He said taking your hand in his and pulling you towards a big, yet beautiful oak tree. Its branches had stretched out all around it and towards the ground. You followed after Yugo and when you caught up, you noticed that he held a sharp knife in his head and staring at the tree. "What are you doing Yugo?" You asked watching as he lifted the knife and towards the tree. You felt your heart start pounding in your chest as he carved a heart and your first initials inside the heart. "It's so beautiful." You whispered running your fingers over the engraving on the tree.

(Again, If you would like to see the picture please go over to my wattpad.)


	42. I love you: Jack atlas x Aella pt2

This is the last requested one-shot for the close of this book! Thanks so much for all your support with this one-shot book! Stay turned for the last chapter of this story to find out what other pieces that I will be working on! Thanks again!

I do apologize if this one is also a little bit short! Hope you all enjoy anyway!

 

Previously:

Jack froze. "Repeat that last word." He said. Aella smiled and brought his hand to her face. "I'm pregnant." She said. Jack could feel a grin spread across his face as she said those words again. He wrapped his arms around Aella and spun around. He placed her back on her feet before pressing his lips against hers. His hands falling to her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. "I can't wait to become a father." He whispered pressing his forehead against hers. Aella smiled happily as tears of joy slipped down her cheeks. "I can't wait either. We finally get to have a family of our own." She whispered, placing a hand to her stomach. She smiled brightly when Jack moved his hand and laid it on hers. "Our perfect little family." Jack whispered pulling Aella into one more kiss.

Aella stood at the stove 6 months pregnant and she was glowing. She couldn't be any more happier then she was now. She was currently stirring the stirfry when she felt a sudden kick in her stomach. She froze and a new found joy filled her heart. "Jack! Come quick!" She called to her husband. She heard a thud and then running footsteps. "What?! What's happening? Are you ok?" He panicked when he raced into the kitchen. Aella couldn't help the laughter that sounded from her lips.

"Jack, come here." She said holding her hand out after finishing the stirfry. Jack walked over and placed his hand in hers and watched as she pressed it to her stomach. In a matter of seconds, the baby began kicking her stomach when Jack's hand was. Jack couldn't help but gasp. Tears filled his eyes as he looked up at his wife. "This is amazing." He whispered, pulling her into a side hug and kissing the side of her head gently. Aella couldn't help but smile softly at his tender side. She pressed her head up against his chin and closed her eyes in bliss. A song filled both their heads and they began singing the song softly as if the child was already born.

Present:

{listen to Alex and Sierra I Love You}

3 months sure fly by fast. Aella was now in the hospital. She had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy and she couldn't have been happier. Jack was able to come back in the room and smiled when he saw the small child in his wife's arms. He couldn't help the small tears that started slipping down his cheeks. "You two are just breath-taking." He whispered looking at the small child that curled closer to his mother's chest. Jack walked towards the two and moved a chair so he could sit beside his wife. "He is so beautiful." He whispered.

Aella couldn't help the small, tired smile that crossed her lips. "He his a beautiful baby isn't he." She mumbled tiredly. Jack smiled and turned to the nurse that walked it. "It's time for her and the baby to bond. If you would like, you can wait outside for a few minutes while we help her and the baby bond." The nurse said. Jack nodded his head and stood. He turned back to his wife and bent down and pressed a small kiss on her forehead and headed back out to the waiting room.

I fell in love with a beautiful girl

And she still takes my breath away

I fell in love in the morning sun

While the hours slipped away

Sometimes when I hear your name

A smile creeps on my face

And for reasons I can't explain

It's never out of place

 

'Cause I love you

More than you think I do

And I love you

Now you don't want me to

'Cause I love you

More than you think I do

And I love you

Now you don't want me to

 

You ran your finger down my back

And you spelled out your name

While we lay there on the soft warm ground

For a week and thirteen days

 

And I know that it sounds so wrong

And you've heard all this before

I didn't come back and I wasn't there

I won't trouble you no more

 

'Cause I love you

More than you think I do

And I love you

Now you don't want me to

'Cause I love you

More than you think I do

And I love you

Now you don't want me to

 

Every time I try to fight it

Everything just turns out wrong

Maybe if I got my timing right

I wouldn't end up alone

 

I fell in love with a beautiful boy

And you still take my breath away

 

When you left it was the end of my world

'Cause I never got to say

 

That I love you

More than you think I do

And I love you

Now you don't want me to

'Cause I love you ('Cause I love you)

More than you think I do

And I love you (I love you)

Now you don't want me to

 

'Cause I love you

Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh

And I love you

Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh

'Cause I love you

Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh

And I love you

Now you don't want me to

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Jack was finally able to go back in and see his wife and baby boy. Aella opened her eyes and smiled softly at her husband. "Would you like to hold your son?" She asked. Jack walked over and gently took the small baby into his arms and couldn't help the tears that began slipping from his eyes. "He's so small." he whispered. Aella smiled and laughed softly. "What should we name the little one?" She asked. Jack thought for a moment. "I have always liked the name Asher." Jack said. Aella thought the name over in her head and a giant grin covered her face.

"Asher Atlas." She said the baby's name the child turned his head towards his mother. His hands reached out for her finger and wrapped his tiny hand around her finger. His other hand found Jack's finger and held on tightly before pulling them close to his chest. Aella had tears streaming down her cheeks and Jack tried holding in the tears. Both parents pressed their heads gently against the small child's head before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Asher Atlas it is." Aella whispered smiling at both her child and her husband. "I can't believe it." Jack said catching Aella's attention. "We have been married for 3 going on four years and we have a small child in our arms now." He said with a smile on his face.

Aella couldn't have said those words any better. "Asher Atlas." Aella muttered the small child's name over and over again. Her smile would grow and grow as the name slipped from her lips every time she said the name. Jack couldn't help but smile along with her. "I can't wait to take you back home little Asher." Jack said smiling softly at his son who just babbled in response. Jack and Aella looked at each other before bursting into laughter at the response the young child gave his father. "I have a feeling that this little guy is going to be a sassy little one when he gets older." Aella said looking up at Jack. He snorted before sitting in the chair and cradling the small child gently.

"Jack."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. So damn much."

{Time Skip: Aella and the baby are home}

 

Jack picked the small baby up from his car seat and headed towards his bedroom. Aella grabbed a few things from the back of the car and followed after him when she had what she wanted. Jack laid the small human in the middle of the bed and laid down to the right of the child. Aella soon appeared in the room and placed the few things she had grabbed down on the ground. She moved over to the other side of the bed and laid down on the child's left side. Her hair spread out like a halo as she laid down. Jack looked over at her and smiled softly. He reached his hand over and intertwined it with Aella's hand. "We are a complete family now. I couldn't have asked for anything else. I couldn't have asked for a better wife. A better child. A better life. You and the baby are my life." Jack said in such a soft tone that Aella almost forgot who he used to be. "I couldn't have said it any better myself." She said.

(Picture on Wattpad)

"I guess this is our happy ending huh?"

"It sure is."

"One of the best ends I have experienced."

"I love you more than all the stars in the sky."

~Unknown

"They told me that to make her

Fall in love, I had to make her laugh.

But everytime she laughs,

I'm the one who falls in love."

~Unknown

Later that month, Aella was at home tending to little Asher when the doorbell went off.

A small envelope sat on the doorstep. Jack had his friend standing off to the side where he could see Aella but she couldn't see him, recording her reaction.

On the envelope, it read; "Open me." in beautiful cursive. She situated Asher in her arms and opened the small envelope.

Jack's hand writing appeared on the paper as she opened the small envelope.

"You wanna know who I am in love with?

Read the first word again."

~Unknown.

Aella smiled and pressed her lips to the small note. "I love you too you big goof." She whispered walking back into the house. He really was her soulmate. And she loved him for it.

~The End


	43. Thank you and Good Bye

I just want to say thank you too all the followers who have stuck with this story since the very beginning. This make me extremely happy. To know that this story has had so many views and votes, it truly makes me happy. So thank you. Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this one-shot book and thank you for the many encouraging words that you have all given to me. 

It's time to say good bye to this beautiful one-shot book as it becomes completed. I have had so much fun writing these one-shots and getting so many requests. You don't know how much fun that has been for me. It does make me sad that I am saying good-bye to writing for this one-shot book. I appreciate all the people that have requested through the two and half years I have been writing this one-shot book.

I still have my Hakuouki one-shot book open to requests. I am starting a couple new series that I am excited about. I will post the covers to those stories in just a moment. I hope that everyone that has requested has had fun with all of my stories. Again, Thank you for all the support I got on this one-shot book and I am proud to say that I have completed this wonderful book. Thanks again!

Enjoy the sneak peaks to my upcoming stories!

~White Rabbit

All the sneak peaks at my new stories are on my wattpad. If you would like to access the pictures, please go and read this one-shot on my wattpad.


End file.
